Triple Ohtori Trouble
by DarkTracy
Summary: Kyoya, heir to the ohtori family and married to Haruhi for 4 years world turns upside down when Haruhi finds out she's pregnant with triplets. But what will happen when Kyoya's father doesn't approve of the triplets? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi sighed as she sat at the table. She looked around at the different faces surrounding her. At the head of the table was sat her father-in-law Yoshio Ohtori looking around his family with a stern look, as if making sure everyone and everything stayed in place. Her two brother-in-laws, Yuuichi and Akito both sat in a similar fashion eating their food. Next to them sat their wives, Mana and Hiromi.

Even though they both look different, they both sat in the same way, like proud women who owned the world. Then again they seemed to act the same way too. Next to each woman sat their children. Next to Mana was her older son Ichiro, her daughter Makimi and her younger son Kenshin. Next to Hiromi sat her son Eiichi and her daughter Chitose. All five children looked like statues or miniature adults rather than children. Haruhi often felt sorry for the five of them.

Her other niece Yuko was the only one that ever seemed to act like an actual child. That was probably due to the fact of who her mother was, Fuyumi. Haruhi looked over at her sister-in-law sitting across the table from her with her husband Tenma and Yuko, actually looking like someone trying to enjoy her time with her family like everyone else should too. She and Haruhi got along so well, and she could always make Haruhi feel more at ease at events like this.

Fuyumi looked up and smiled at Haruhi sweetly before turning her attention back to the food in front of her. Haruhi smiled back at her before glancing over at the person at the other end of the table, her mother-in-law Rika. Rika was, in Haruhi's opinion a lot like Fuyumi in a lot of ways, just not as care free. She was kind, outgoing and polite to all, not just for the business access, but because she wanted to be.

Haruhi sure preferred her company to that of Mana and Hiromi. Finally she looked at her own husband sitting next to her, Kyoya. The two of them had been married for almost four years, right after Haruhi got out of law school. Kyoya's father and Haruhi's father had all ready been making arrangements for the two of them to get married before that, so Haruhi was well aware that the as soon as she was done fully with school she and Kyoya would be getting married.

Neither one had had too big a problem with it. Haruhi had figured by the time she graduated high school she would wind up marrying one of her friends from the host club since apparently all of their parents considered her a good match of their sons. It was just that Kyoya's dad had been the one that was the most persuasive when it came to talking with Ranka about the arrangements for the marriage.

Haruhi didn't mind too much since they were nice enough to let her finish getting her degree from school so she could still become a lawyer. She was also happy with her life with Kyoya since so far hadn't seem quite as hectic or crazy as it might have been had she married one of her other friends. She and Kyoya would often spend just simple time alone together, working, reading, or even doing things on their laptops together. Haruhi's laptop was a wedding gift from Kyoya.

Haruhi was pretty sure Kyoya enjoyed his time with her as well. She was there to always offer him support when he was working hard to help prove himself, but at the same time was as pushy as Mana and Hiromi were.

With all the time and effort Kyoya was putting into his work, Haruhi couldn't help but feel he deserved to be his father's successor. Of course some could argue she was just saying that because he was her husband. They'd still have to admit his hard work was commendable. Especially since his hard work had recently helped raise his family's stock profit up 73% and had landed a business dealing with a major clothing company to help get a cheaper price on hospital gowns and doctors uniforms for their hospitals. How could anyone not say that Kyoya deserved at least somewhat of recognition for that?

"So Fuyumi, how are you feeling?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh just fine," said Fuyumi rubbing her pregnant belly. "The doctor said the baby's growing nice and big."

"That's good to hear," said her mother.

"Guess what Aunt Haruhi?" said Yuko. "I got to feel the baby kick the other day! It was kicking pretty hard!"

"Yuko, don't raise your voice so loud," said her grandfather.

"Yes, sorry Grandfather," said Yuko.

"That's still very nice to hear dear," said her grandmother.

"Any idea what you're having Fuyumi?" asked Hiromi.

"Uh no, Tenma and I aren't going to find out this time either," said Fuyumi.

"We'd rather it be a surprise," said Tenma.

"It's probably another girl," Haruhi heard Mana mutter. She looked over and saw the woman smirking at the idea. The fact that she and Hiromi both had sons to help carry on the family name while Fuyumi just had a daughter just gave them more of the feeling that they were better than everyone else. They also looked down their nose at Haruhi since she and Kyoya didn't even have any children yet.

It wasn't that she and Kyoya didn't or couldn't have any; they just hadn't been trying for one. Both had wanted to make sure they could make it with their jobs and see how well they could do as a married couple. But now that both were doing well in their line of work and could tell they were happy with each other, the idea of having a child seem to be coming up a bit more in conversation.

"Anyway," said Yoshio as he stood up. "I think it's time you all knew why I asked you here this evening. As you know, in a few weeks time it will be my 70th birthday. And as such I think it's time for me to officially announce who my successor will be. All three of my sons have shown great potential in helping to expand our company and bring honor to our family name. I could not ask for better sons then you three."

"Very true," said Rika.

"But one of you has really stepped up to do what he can do for our family. If he wanted to, he could very well take the company from me right now for himself. I hope you other will be me nor him and ill-will in my decision, but my decision is made up and final," said Yoshio.

If it was possible Haruhi was certain that Mana and Hiromi heads were suddenly starting to look a bit bigger.

"And my choice for my successor is my youngest son Kyoya," said Yoshio. Everyone turned and looked at him. Kyoya smiled a rare real smile as he stood up.

"Thank you for this high honor Father," he said bowing his head to him.

"Congratulations Kyoya," said Yuuichi.

"Yes good job," said Akito. If they were feeling any kind of resentment towards Kyoya at the moment, they were doing a good job hiding it, their wives however, not so much.

"Are you really sure about this Yoshio?" asked Mana through clench teeth.

"Yes, I mean with all due respect even if Kyoya is a great business man, he and his _wife _don't even have a child yet," said Hiromi.

"Yes, I am well aware of that," said Yoshio, "But Haruhi has shown other good potentials such as being an extremely talented lawyer." He looked at Haruhi proud as he said that. Haruhi knew he had a deep sense of respect for her especially since she was the only one out of his daughter-in-laws to have a job outside of the home.

"And I am quite sure she and Kyoya will be blessed with a child when they are ready," said Yoshio.

"Yes I believe that's true too," said Rika.

"Well if you are really sure you want to turn over control of the family business to the one son who married the commoner," said Mana.

"Then congratulations and good luck," said Hiromi. Haruhi knew they wouldn't dare say anything real bad to her in front of Yoshio Rika and Kyoya. The most they could get away with was calling her a commoner, which they did any chance they got.

"Well congratulations again Kyoya," said Yuuichi as the family all got ready to leave. "Yes, I am certain you'll be able to help moving us forward," said Akito.

"Yes well come along Akito, we have to get our _children_ home and put to bed so they can grow up big and strong," said Hiromi.

"Yes after children are the future and ours must make sure our family has a bright one since Kyoya and Haruhi's can't," said Mana as she and Hiromi ushered their children out of the house. Their husbands quickly followed after them.

"Oh those two snide jackals!" said Fuyumi as she walked up to the door with her family. She went and gave Kyoya a big hug.

"But I'm proud of you Kyoya, and really happy for you!" said she said.

"Thank you Fuyumi," said Kyoya.

"And don't you let those nasty evil witches Haruhi," said Fuyumi as she came and hugged her too. "I believe what Mother and Father said you'll have a baby when you're good and ready."

"Thanks Fuyumi," said Haruhi rubbing Fuyumi's belly, "You take good care of your two now okay?"

"I will, see you two later," said Fuyumi.

"By Kyoya, by Haruhi," said Tenma following after her, "Come on Yuko."

"Coming," said Yuko as she ran after, not forgetting to stop and give Haruhi and Kyoya a hug.

"By Uncle Kyoya, by Aunt Haruhi," she said sweetly.

"By Yuko," said Kyoya.

"Take care okay," said Haruhi.

"I'm really happy for you Kyoya," said Haruhi when they got home.

"Thank you Haruhi," said Kyoya as the two walked to the bedroom.

"Um Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"Yes?" said Kyoya.

"Is it really going to be okay with you being the next in line to succeed your father if we don't have any kids yet?" asked Haruhi.

"You're not taking what Mana and Hiromi saying to heart are you?" asked Kyoya as the two sat down on the bed.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"I just don't want to be the reason you lose the spot you've been working so hard to get," she said.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya gently stoking her cheek, "It'll take a lot more than a lack of a child to ruin my chances of keeping my current position." Haruhi smiled and kissed him.

Kyoya kissed her back. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn a bit more passionate, nor for Kyoya to start pushing Haruhi down onto the bed.

"Besides," he said smirking at her, "Who's to say we can't start working on it?"

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the prolouge type chapter 1 thing. lol xD so please review hope u enjoyed<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Something wrong Miss Haruhi?" asked Hatsu one of the maids when she saw Haruhi sitting by herself in the conservatory looking down.

"I just got a call back from the doctor, the test results came back negative again, I'm still not pregnant," said Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Hatsu pouring Haruhi a cup of tea.

"I'm staring to wonder if there really might be something wrong with me," said Haruhi, "I mean I know the doctor said there wasn't, but now I'm not so sure."

"Oh there, there," said Hatsu sitting down next to her. Haruhi was closest to Hatsu then she was to any of the other staff members they had. There was something about her that made Haruhi feel like she could open up to her.

"You know, if you're feeling this way about getting pregnant, maybe you should consider trying something like fertility drugs," said Hatsu.

"Hmm, I don't think so," said Haruhi, "Something tells me that neither Kyoya nor Yoshio would go along with that. If I'm to produce an Ohtori child, it has to be natural and nothing more unless there's something wrong with me. But the doctors keep saying I'm fine and should have no problem getting pregnant on my own. Same with Kyoya, he's fine too."

"Hmm well, I was just saying because my sister used some when she and her husband were having a problem conceiving and it work out for them," said Hatsu.

"Well thanks for the advice at least," said Haruhi.

"Of course," said Hatsu, "I should get back to work."

Haruhi smiled at her as she walked out of the room.

That Hatsu for her, always there to lend an ear, but knew when to be serious.

"Oh Haruhi," said Hatsu from outside the room.

"Yes?" said Haruhi.

"It appears two of your friends are here to see you," said Hatsu.

"Which ones?" asked Haruhi.

"Masters Haninozuka and Morinozuka, along with their babies," said Hatsu.

"Oh how about that," said Haruhi.

"Hi Haru-Chan!" said Hunny happily running to the room carrying his baby seat with him, with his daughter in it.

"Hi Hunny, hi Mori," said Haruhi looking towards the door as Mori tool walked into the room his baby daughter in her baby seat as well.

"So what are you guys doing here?" asked Haruhi as they both put the baby seats on the table in front of the couch Haruhi was sitting on.

"Just thought we'd come by and visit for a little bit. Both our wives are out of town on business so it's just us watching the babies," said Hunny.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi looking down at the babies, "And how are you two doing?"

Hunny's daughter Tsuneko smiled brightly at her while Mori's daughter Mariko just stared at her curiously.

"You two are so much like your dads," said Haruhi as she picked up Tsuneko up from her seat and held her in her arms.

"They're getting so big, how old are they now?" asked Haruhi.

"7 months," said Hunny.

"That's right," said Haruhi happily as she played Tsuneko in her arms. Then she gave off a sad sigh.

"Something wrong Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I've just been putting more thought into having a baby lately," said Haruhi, "But so far there hasn't been any luck."

"Oh I'm sorry Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"The doctor says that I'm fine, but I don't understand why I'm not getting pregnant," said Haruhi.

"Well things do take time Haru-Chan, you just need to keep at it," said Hunny.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kyoya doesn't mind the trying part," said Haruhi.

"Trying for what?" asked Kyoya walking into the room.

"Haru-Chan says you're trying to a baby Kyo-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Oh did she?" asked Kyoya as he took a seat, "I take it the results came back negative?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi sadly.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," said Kyoya, "Maybe the doctors incompetent."

"No he's not, Mana, Hiromi and Fuyumi all went to him when they were expecting," said Haruhi.

"True," said Kyoya.

"You just have to be patient with these things Kyo-Chan. it took me and my wife a while to have a baby, didn't happen over night," said Hunny.

"Thank you Hunny," said Kyoya as he picked up Mariko and held her.

"I think it'll be exciting for you to be a mother Haru-Chan, and then Mariko and Tsuneko will have another play mate!" said Hunny.

"Yes especially if we have a boy," said Kyoya.

'Don't even have the baby yet but we're trying to make arrangement for potential wives, nice,' thought Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Haruhi," said Kyoya after Hunny and Mori left, "I can't help but feel this whole baby idea is stressing you out just a bit."<p>

"I guess," said Haruhi, "It has nothing really to do with the whole giving you an heir thing. It's just I'm really starting to think I want to be a mom now more then anything."

"I see," said Kyoya, "Maybe you and I should just go away for a while."

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"You and I need to get away for a while, maybe get a chance t relaxed for bit. After all when we do have this baby, even with help, we aren't going to have much time to really relax now are we?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi, "Where did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>"Okinawa, really?" said Haruhi.<p>

"What," said Kyoya, "We still own the privet beach here."

"I guess," said Haruhi as they walked towards the house, "We're not going to be re-enacting that one trip from High school at all are we?"

"Would you like to?" asked Kyoya smugly.

Haruhi shot a glance at her husband.

"I was only kidding, you were the one the brought it up," said Kyoya.

"Right me, never mindful this whole trip was your idea," said Haruhi.

"Well pardon me for wanting to do something nice for my wife," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry," said Haruhi, "You're right, this trip was a nice idea, thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome dear," said Kyoya, "Now how about you go and change so that we can go and relax on the beach for a while."

"Sure," said Haruhi.

The two of them spent the rest of the day together on the beach, just sitting in lounge chairs, holding hands and enjoying the scenery. Neither one brought up the subject of work, or babies.

The only way they knew the other was still in their chair was the fact that they were holding hands the entire time, once and a while rubbing their thumbs up and down the others hand.

"Mmm, this was a really nice day Kyoya," said Haruhi after the sun had begun to set and the two of them made their way back to the house, each with their arms around the other.

"I thought so," said Kyoya, "Even if the idea of a baby wasn't on your mind you've been getting to stressed out lately with your work it seems."

"You think so?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought so at least. That could be the reason you haven't been able to get pregnant yet. You're too stressed out and your body's not relaxed enough."

"Hmm maybe," said Haruhi, "But I will say this, this day has made me feel really relaxed, more then I have for a while."

"I figured as much," said Kyoya wrapping Haruhi up in his arms and kissing her.

"I see you're feeling quite relaxed too," said Haruhi.

"You have no idea," said Kyoya as he picked her up bridle style and carried her to the bed room.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya," said Haruhi the next day as they got ready to leave.<p>

"Yes?" said Kyoya.

"Even if it still takes up a while to get pregnant, I just wanted to say this weekend was nice" said Haruhi.

"Yes I agree fully," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>About a month later, Kyoya was awoken to a rather disturbing sound coming from the bathroom.<p>

He quickly got out of bed and ran over, to find Haruhi in there throwing up.

"Haruhi, is everything all right?" he asked.

"Mmm, I don't know," she said, "I was like his yesterday."

"And the day before," said Kyoya, "Maybe we should take you to see a doctor."

"Yeah okay," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Kyoya and Haruhi were sitting in a doctor's office after letting him examine her when the doctor walked back in smiling.<p>

"Good new Mr. Ohtori and Mrs. Ohtori, you're going to have a baby," he said.

"Oh!" said Haruhi happily as she reached over and hugged Kyoya, "I'm so happy Kyoya!"

"I am too," said Kyoya truthfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys have it chapter two the next chapter will be up soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"EEEK!" shouted Ranka happily right before he hugged Haruhi tight. "My baby's going to have a baby!"

"Dad, not so tight," said Haruhi.

"Oh right," said Ranka, "Don't want to risk hurting the baby now do we?"

Then he turned to Kyoya.

"So are just as happy about this?" he asked.

"Oh yes Ranka I am very happy about this," said Kyoya.

"Well anyone would be happy with the announcement of a baby!" said Ranka. "I wonder what they'll call me, Grandpa, Papa, or would I want to go by Grandma."

"Dad," said Haruhi.

"I'm just saying, might as well not confuse the poor thing," said Ranka.

Haruhi looks at Kyoya who just shook his head.

"So what have your parents got to say about the baby Kyoya?" asked Ranka.

"We haven't told them, we're saving it for my father's birthday party," said Kyoya, "You are coming to that right Ranka?"

"Oh yes," said Ranka, "I received a nice invitation from your mother to it. I was wondering though, should I just go ahead and wear a suit to this thing? You know keep formal and not embarrass everyone?"

Haruhi turned and looked at Kyoya.

"I'll wear one if it's for the best," said Ranka.

"Thank you Dad," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"I have no major objection to your father's choice in life style, you know that right?" said Kyoya as the two left Ranka's apartment.<p>

"I know," said Haruhi. "I also know that you have to keep a certain image in public. A lot of big shots are going to be at this party and not all of them are as open minded as you and your family."

"Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"It's okay Kyoya, I understand. Dad does too," said Haruhi.

Although Ranka was invited to many big party held by Kyoya's family, he was often made to dress like a man rather in women's clothing like he prefer. But he never complained too much about it. Especially since every time he did, Kyoya would make sure he got a new dress as way of say thank you.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kyoya," said Haruhi later walking into her husband's office.<p>

"Yes?" said Kyoya.

"I was wondering something, if the baby's a girl would you consider naming her after my mother?" asked Haruhi as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Of course we can," said Kyoya taking Haruhi's hand in his, "Kotoko Ohtori has a nice ring to it I think."

"Hmm, thanks," said Haruhi. "There's not going to be a problem with that is there?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh you know, that whole son to carry on the family name and stuff," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, we all ready have three nephews all ready to help carry on the name as it is," said Kyoya. "Plus I like to think there's a chance this isn't going to be our last child even if this is a girl. Also who's to say it isn't a girl? I could easily be a boy. And even if this is a girl, and for some very odd reason is our only child, there's no law saying she's can't keep her maiden name when gets married?"

"Oh?" said Haruhi.

"Any daughter of mine I expect to be able to stand on her own two feet. Not relay on anyone, especially any man to take care of her. And if that means her keeping the name Ohtori, then so be it. Besides what man wouldn't like call himself an Ohtori?" said Kyoya.

"You're very optimistic," said Haruhi.

"But like I said, who's to say it is a girl? We won't know for sure for at least another few months. It could easily be a boy," said Kyoya.

"That's true," said Haruhi rubbing her belly. "So who do you think it'll look most like, me or you?"

Kyoya smiled.

"Let's just say Ohtoris are as dominate when it comes to genes as we are in business," he said. "However I wouldn't mind it if it happens to come out looking more likes its mother. I actually wouldn't mind if he or she got your eyes at least."

"Hmm, thanks," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Do we have your father's present?" asked Haruhi the day of Yoshio's birthday party.<p>

"You're right here aren't you?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah but he's not getting this one for at least another few months," said Haruhi placing her hand over her belly, "I meant the one we were expecting to give him tonight that he can use right away."

"Yes, it's all set up and ready to be sent over to the mansion," said Kyoya.

"Welcome Master Kyoya, Mistress Haruhi," said a maid when they got the main house, "You're looking lovely this evening."

"Thank you," said Kyoya handing the maid his and Haruhi's coats. "I'm going to go make sure that everything's set up well for my father's present, will you be all right by yourself?"

"Yes Kyoya I'm fine," said Haruhi as she wondered off to one of the many rooms all ready filled with people talking and enjoying themselves.

She found her father at a bar talking happily with a group of men wearing a suite.

"Hi Dad," said Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi," said Ranka braking away from his group and walking over to him, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Dad," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry, I haven't told anyone about the surprise you're planning for Yoshio," said Ranka.

"Thanks Dad, I appreciate that," said Haruhi.

"Oh what kind of surprise are we planning Haruhi?" asked Mr. Suoh walking up behind her.

"You'll find out soon enough sir," said Haruhi smiling at the chairman.

"Hmm," said Mr. Suoh, "I do like suspense. I am looking most forward to whatever it might be."

"Uh by the way sir, do you know where Tamaki's at?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh he's around here somewhere," said Mr. Suoh turning his attention to Ranka.

"And how are you doing sir? I don't know what it is, but for me, it's unnatural so see you in suite rather then a dress."

"Oh you are such a flirt," said Ranka.

Haruhi shook her head before walking off to find her friends. She found all five in room off by themselves talking.

"Hi guys," she said.

"Hey Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Nice to see you in dress," said Hikaru.

"Oh knock it off," said Haruhi.

"You still look pretty tonight Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Thanks Hunny," said Haruhi.

"You look more then just pretty, you look absolutely beautiful!" said Tamaki trying to hug her.

"Tamaki no!" said Haruhi throwing her hands up to stop him.

Her friends all looked at her surprised.

"What?" said Kaoru.

"What's wrong with the boss hugging you all of a sudden?" asked Hikaru.

"Uh well, it's complicated," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi doesn't love me anymore!" said Tamaki taking his rejection pose.

"Tamaki, it's not like that, I'll explain later after Yoshio gets his presents," said Haruhi.

"Really?" said Tamaki.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Well where is the old man? Let's hurry up and get him to open his presents," said the twins.

"Please don't talk about my father like that," said Kyoya joining the group, "But I should say he's about to open some of his presents. Shall we join them?"

"Sure," said the twins as they all wondered out to another room.

They all stood around as Yoshio open and get presented his many presents from the guests.

"Thank you very much for all the wonderful gifts," he said after he was done.

"Kyoya," said Hiromi, "Where's your present?"

"It should be arriving right now," said Kyoya looking outside as it suddenly started to become extremely windy outside.

Everyone hurried outside to the terrace to see a helicopter landing the in the back yard.

"I heard you wanted a new one Father so I went and got the latest model for you," said Kyoya.

"Very nice Kyoya, thank you," said Yoshio.

"Oh, and the card," said Kyoya handing it to his father. When Yoshio opened it, a picture fell out.

"Kyoya is this what I think it is?" he asked as he picked it up.

"If you're thinking its one of the first sonogram pictures of your newest grandchild then yes you'd be right father," said Kyoya.

"Oh Kyoya that's wonderful!" said mother happily as she looked over her husband's shoulder at the picture.

"You're pregnant Haruhi?" said the twins looking at her.

"Yep, just found out," said Haruhi. "That's why I didn't want Tamaki hugging me, you know how his hugs can get."

"Yeah," said the twins.

Tamaki groaned.

"It's still exciting Haru-Chan!" said Hunny, "I think you're going to make a great mom!"

"Thanks Hunny," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," said Yoshio looking at the picture.

"Something wrong Father?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh no, it's just that, oh it's probably just my imagination," said Yoshio, "It just looked like there was might be another baby there for a second."

"You think so?" said Kyoya as he looked at the picture.

"It's might be nothing, but maybe you should have it checked out again," said Yoshio.

"Of course Father," said Kyoya.

'I hope there's nothing wrong with Haruhi and the baby,' he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh Haruhi, you really should consider painting the baby's room yellow with golden curtains!" said Tamaki's wife Yayoi happily. She, Fuyumi, Hunny's wife Chiyoko, and Mori's wife Kunie were all sitting around her in her lounge talking a mile a minute about what she needed to do for the upcoming baby. Haruhi glanced over to Rika who was sitting by herself knitting something. It seemed like she was always knitting something different yet, it they always looked familiar too. It almost reminded Haruhi of being back in the Host Club and Kyoya off by himself working on his computer.

"No, no, no Haruhi you got to paint it light blue!" said Chiyoko.

"But what if it's a girl?" asked Haruhi.

"That's why it's light blue, it'll work for either," said Chiyoko.

"No Haruhi I know what you want to do for your room," said Kunie, "You should stick to white, plain simple white. And have a nice white crib in the middle with a white canopy over it."

"Oh that's sounds boring," said Fuyumi, "I think something unique and original would be better. Actually from what I heard red and black is really good for baby development."

"I don't know that sounds scary for a baby," said Yayoi. "You should go for yellow Haruhi, especially with the gold curtains!"

"No, light blue, it's so cute!" said Chiyoko.

"White, white goes with everything," said Kunie.

"What about the red and black," said Fuyumi. Before long all four ladies where arguing about how to do the room.

"Excuse me," said Rika finally, "While I don't care what it is Haruhi does with her nursery, I can't help but think she's the one who should be making these kinds of decisions."

"Oh but Haruhi doesn't enjoy doing things like this, so this really should be left up to someone that does," said Yayoi.

Rika looked over at her.

"Are you saying Haruhi doesn't have any right to say what she'd like to her own baby's room?" she asked as a dark aurora started to form around her. Everyone but Fuyumi and Haruhi started to shiver.

Haruhi looked at the woman who only a minute ago was acting so sweet sitting by herself knitting. Now she looked like an evil witch about to descend on her victims. Haruhi would never have guessed Kyoya got his shadow king gift from his mother. She always thought it was from his father. He got most of his other traits from him. Haruhi often even forgot this because it seemed Rika hardly ever used it.

"That, that wasn't what I was trying to say at all!" said Yayoi, "I was just suggesting she leave things like this up to people who did enjoy stuff like decorating a baby's room."

"It's okay, really," said Haruhi, "I just don't want to see them argue is all."

"I understand Haruhi," said Rika, "It just seemed like you were being just a bit overwhelmed just now."

"Maybe we should do this on another day," said Kunie, "I should get home to my daughter anyway."

"Yeah me too," said Chiyoko.

The three ladies all stood to leave.

"Thanks for stopping by though," said Haruhi, "I appreciate the help."

"Oh Haruhi, there's nothing more fun then getting to plan for a new baby! We'll all be back later!"

"Okay, by now," said Haruhi. She turned and looked at Fuyumi who was still sitting.

"Speaking of babies, how's your's coming along?" she asked.

"I'm fine, the baby still big and kicking," said Fuyumi rubbing her belly happily.

"I bet Yuko's still happy," said Rika.

"Oh yes," said Fuyumi, "She goes around telling random strangers on the street about how the baby's kicking now and how she's going to be a big sister. She's super excited."

"Well good for her," said Haruhi.

"And once Haruhi starts to show more with her baby, she'll start doing the same thing," said Rika.

Haruhi giggled at the idea.

"When's your next doctor's appointment Haruhi?" asked Rika.

"It wasn't suppose to be for another few months, but for some reason, after Yoshio's birthday party he went and scheduled one for the end of the week," said Haruhi.

"Why?" asked Fuyumi.

"I'm not sure, but apparently your father saw something in the ultra sound picture that prompted Kyoya to schedule another appointment," said Haruhi.

"Oh dear," said Fuyumi.

"Relax Fuyumi, it's nothing too serious," said Kyoya walking into the room.

"Are you sure?" asked Fuyumi.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"Well in either case I think its best we make our way home," said Rika.

"Yes you're right Mother," said Fuyumi as she tried to stand up. Kyoya had to help her.

"Thank you Kyoya," she said giving him a loving kiss.

"Take care Fuyumi," said Kyoya.

"By dear," said Rika giving her son a hug good-by.

"By Mother," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya," said Haruhi once they were alone.

"Yes?" asked Kyoya sitting down next to her.

"Why are we having this other doctor's appointment so soon? I though the doctor really did say the baby was looking fine."

"Haruhi," said Kyoya taking his wife's hands in his. "There's nothing you have to really worry about. My father just thought it wouldn't hurt to get a second look from another doctor. He only wants the best of his family you know."

"Okay, I guess it couldn't hurt," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Haruhi and Kyoya sat in a hospital room waiting anxiously for the doctor to come in. They had taking Kyoya's father's advice and gone to check with the doctor. "Kyoya what if there is more than one baby?" Haruhi asked.<p>

"Then they will be the smartest babies ever. With a mixture of your brains and my brains," He told her with a smirk.

At that moment the doctor walked in.

"Well it looks like Mr. Ohtori was right. There is more than one baby on there." He informed them. They were shocked and couldn't believe him.

He instructed Haruhi to lie down as he set up a computer machine and put cold gel on her stomach. Haruhi and Kyoya both glanced at the computer screen as the small image of a baby appeared on there.

It was moving around and it moved to the point where another baby was spotted. Haruhi smiled. "Wow. Twins." Haruhi breathed out as she sat up and started to put her clothes back on.

"Yeah. Maybe just maybe it's one girl and one boy." Kyoya smirked at the idea. Haruhi shoved him lightly, picked up her purse, and walked out of the doctor's office with him.

"Welcome home Master Ohtori and Mistress Ohtori ." All of the maids and butlers greeted in unison as we came home and went in to the living room.

Haruhi sighed and changed courses to their room. She changed into her night gown and quickly fell asleep.

Kyoya came in few minutes later and sat down on the bed next to her, just watching her sleep. She looks so cute and innocent. He reached over his hand towards her belly and felt it.

'More then one baby huh?' he thought as he rubbed his wife's belly, "A boy and a girl hopefully. At least Haruhi will be able to get her Kotoko.' He turned and looked at the new sonogram picture of his babies. His eyes looked towards the edge and swore he saw what looked like another hand.

'What?' he thought as he looked at the picture, 'is there three? How incompetent are our doctors getting all of a sudden!'

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it chapter 4 is up! Please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Do you really think they're might be three now?" asked Haruhi looking down at her belly. Now that she thought about it, it did seem to be a bit bigger then her sister-in-laws and friends when they were at the early stages of their pregnancy.

"Well that's why we are going to go another doctor today. A far more competent one!" said Kyoya mad.

"Oh Kyoya don't get mad, a lot of people can't tell this early that they're having more then one," sad Haruhi.

"But our doctors are supposed to be some of the best. This is unacceptable!" said Kyoya. "My father and I could see more then one baby in the pictures. They should have been able to as well!"

"And what if it comes back you're wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"We shall see. I've hardly ever been wrong with anything in my life. How else do you explain that why I agreed to marry you?" asked Kyoya.

"Thanks I guess," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"All right Mrs. Ohtori, let's lay you down and take a look," said the new doctor at the newest office she and Kyoya had come to.<p>

"Okay," said Haruhi laying down on the table.

The doctor started to move the want around her belly as images of babies once again came up onto the screen.

"Well doctor what are we looking at?" asked Kyoya gently taking Haruhi's hand in his.

"Hmm, yes, here's one right there," said the doctor before moving the wand over some more. "And here's a second one, and oh, looks like there is a third."

"There is?" said Haruhi as she sat up.

"Yes, you're having triplets Mrs. Ohtori," said the doctor.

"I am?" said Haruhi as she laid back down. Kyoya noticed she was looking a little bit flustered.

"Haruhi?" he asked.

"Is just that, it's kind of shocking is all," said Haruhi.

"I understand completely," said the doctor.

"Is there going to be a problem with that?" asked Haruhi.

"Hmm?" asked the doctor.

"Is there going to be a problem having all three?" asked Haruhi, "I heard that it can be kind of dangerous carrying three or more babies. Is there a problem with me having three?"

"Is there doctor?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh no," said the doctor. "From what I've seen you should be able carry all three to term safe and sound with out any serious complications."

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi, "I hate the idea of having these babies if there's a chance of putting them in danger when it comes time to give birth."

"I don't think you'll have any major complications Mrs. Ohtori," said the doctor, "I'm sure we can make sure you'll get the best care."

"Okay," said Haruhi as she sat back up.

"She's right Haruhi," said Kyoya helping her down off the table, "The minute we get home I'm going to look up some of the best delvery doctors in the world to get them to be here when you're ready to give birth."

"Thank you Kyoya," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Later that day when Hatsu carried in some tea for Haruhi, she found sitting by the window looking lost and confused.<p>

"Mistress?" she asked as she the tea down in front of her, "Is everything all right?"

"I'm just still trying to let it all sink in, I'm having three!" said Haruhi.

"I think it's wonderful personally!" said Hatsu, "The idea of getting to watch three little grow up. Doing things like learning to walk, talk, or just smiling for the first time. Oh that would be so precious!"

"Yeah I guess, but first I still have to give birth to all three," said Haruhi.

"Is that what's bothering?" asked Hatsu.

"I'm just a little bit scared," said Haruhi, "I know both Kyoya and the doctor said I should have no problems, but well I'm still not so sure."

"I understand," said Hatsu patting Haruhi's hand. "Maybe you just need to let it sink in a little bit more. You did just learn about this today. It's understandable if you're still feeling unsure about this."

"Thank you Hatsu," said Haruhi.

"Here, have some tea," said Hatsu pouring her a cup, "It's good for a pregnant woman. You got to keep up your strength."

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she took a sip.

'Maybe it won't be too hard having them. I'm pretty sure I can handle them once they do come here. And Kyoya did say he was going to make sure I got the best treatment. Plus knowing him I can trust that promise,' thought Haruhi as she drank her tea.

* * *

><p>Kyoya sat in his office and drank some coffee while he typed on his laptop. His phone started ringing. He picked it up. "Good evening father." He greeted casually.<p>

_"Kyoya it is time we talk about your kids." _Kyoya's father's voice was heard.

"What about them father?" He asked carefully.

_"The doctor told me about all 3 of them. You must talk to haruhi about an abortion."_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Cliffie! I apologize for doing this to you but I wanted to make a little bit of a cliffie on the end. Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM_

"_An abortion Father?" asked Kyoya._

"_Yes," said his father._

"_Why?" asked Kyoya._

"_It's for the best. No good can come from having your first born being more then one," said his father._

"_And why is that exactly?" asked Kyoya._

"_It will tear everything apart," said Yoshio, "When the time comes for you to chose your successor, how will you be able to decide from three?"_

_Kyoya thought about it for a moment. _

"_I'm not sure, I assumed by which mostly deserved it," he said._

"_And how will you decide that?" asked Yoshe. "This isn't like if your first was just one. Then there would be no question who will be first in line. But these three coming all at once, there's no guarantee that the other two will take having their identical brother or sister being picked over them. That can lead to fighting, which can lead to things like stabbing another in a back, trying to take over from one another. That could lead to truly tearing everything apart."_

"_So you don't want me and Haruhi to have all three babies in the chance they'll fight for the position of being my successor to the point they might end up tearing the company?" said Kyoya._

"_Yes," said Yoshio._

"_But Father, there's no guarantee that will happen," said Kyoya. "I mean look at me. Everyone was certain Yuuichi would be your successor but you chose me instead."_

"_That's different on two levels," said Yoshio, "One you and Yuuichi are not twins. Therefore picking one over the other wouldn't not have made the other have felt too angry towards the one that was chosen. Secondly, you showed potential at know what was best. Even your older brother saw that and understood that you should be the next one after me. But with three all at once, it'll be much more difficult. They could keep saying to themselves 'What was it that made my brother or sister picked over me?' Trust me, having these three will not be for the best."_

"_But Father, two of my friends Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, they're twins and they are both in line to inherit their family's business," said Kyoya._

"_I know all about the Hitachiin twins. And even if they both enjoy working in their mother's company, they also have their father software company to also take over eventually. Their parents have something for them both to run someday. All we have is our medical company, something that's not so easy to break apart, especially three ways," said Yoshio._

"_Father I don't know," said Kyoya._

"_Kyoya this is one of the reasons I picked you to succeed me, I know you can make difficult choices for the better of the company. This is one of the difficult choices you have to make. Because if you can't do something like this, then I'm not sure you're the right one to take over after all," said Yoshio._

_Kyoya could feel his heart start to thump a bit more._

"_Very well Father I will discuss this with Haruhi," said Kyoya._

"_Thank you," said Yoshio, "Just know I'm not asking you to abort all three, just two. You can still have a baby."_

"_Yes thank you Father,"_ said Kyoya as he hung up the phone. He walked out of his office and over the lounge where he last saw her. Instead he found the room empty.

"Master Ohtori, can I help you?" asked a maid walking by.

"My wife, where is she?" asked Kyoya.

"I believe she went upstairs," said the maid.

"Thank you," said Kyoya heading that way.

Haruhi stood in a vast empty room holding a picture of one of the nursery designs one of her friends has shown her.

"I don't know about the red and black design, but maybe if we did the three different rooms in white blue and yellow like the other suggested maybe that'll work. All three colors could work for a boy or a girl," said Haruhi.

"You think so?" asked Hatsu who was standing in the room with her.

"Yeah," said Haruhi smiling, "I could see it. I could see each room having a similar design and at the same time being painted differently so that each has their own uniqueness."

She was suddenly starting to feel a little bit better about the whole idea of having the three babies.

"I think we should also have a door in each room that'll lead to other babies' rooms just in case," said Haruhi.

"I'm sure we can do that," said Hatsu, happy to see her mistress looking and sound better at the idea of having all three babies.

"And maybe we should have the cribs all put more towards the window," said Haruhi walking around towards them.

"Oh that would be nice," said Hatsu.

Just then she heard to the door open.

"Oh hello Mater Kyoya," said Hatsu bowing to him in respect.

"Hello," said Kyoya looking around the room, "What are you and Haruhi doing in here?"

"We were putting some thought into the nursery designs for the three babies," said Hatsu.

"Oh," said Kyoya.

"I think Mistress Haruhi is feeling a lot better about the idea of having all three babies now. She seems excited about it," said Hatsu.

"Oh wonderful," said Kyoya looking over at Haruhi who was standing next to the window smiling and rubbing her belly happily.

"Um Haruhi," he said walking up to her.

"Oh hi Kyoya," said Haruhi smiling at him. "I was just putting some thought into the babies' rooms. What do you think of yellow, blue and white, a different color for each? I don't want to risk them growing up like Hikaru and Kaoru, no offence to them or anything."

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"I know I was feeling nervous about having all three, but now I'm feeling a little bit better about the idea. I think I'm going to be okay, especially since you and the doctors promise me that I can all three safely," said Haruhi happily.

"That's nice Haruhi," said Kyoya taking a deep breath. She looked so happy and excited about the idea. If he had talked to her earlier maybe he could have talked into it. But now, now he wasn't so sure."

**'Maybe I should put off talking about the abortion for the time being,' he thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok please review next chapter will probably be ended in a cliffhanger maybe. he he he -evil laugh-<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"My Aunt Haruhi's going to have three! My Aunt Haruhi's going to have three!" said Yuko happily as she marched around the room. Haruhi and Fuyumi watched as she did.

"Well looks like she's excited about this," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Fuyumi giggling as she watched her daughter.

"Hey guess what Mrs. Morinozuka, my Aunt Haruhi's going to have three babies! That's three more then what you have!" said Yuko to Kunie as she walked into the room.

"That's real nice to hear Yuko," said Kunie.

Yuko smiled and started to march around the room chanting again.

"I take it she's really happy about this?" said Kunie.

"Oh yeah," said Fuyumi, "She almost seems more excited about it then her own little sister or brother."

"Hey guess what Mrs. Suoh, my Aunt Haruhi's going to have three babies. That's three more then what you have," Yuko said to Yayoi as she too came into the room.

"Oh thank you Yuko," said Yayoi.

"Uh Yuko, why don't you go somewhere else and talk about the babies Aunt Haruhi going to have," said Fuyumi.

"Okay," said Yuko marching out of the room, still chanting.

"I'm sorry about that Yayoi," said Fuyumi.

"It's okay," said Yayoi as she sat down, "All though I should mention that Tamaki and his family have been getting on me lately about having a kid, each for two totally different reasons of course. Tamaki want's to be a daddy while his father and grandmother, mainly the grandmother want an heir. I don't suppose you'd be interested in sparing one of your Haruhi?"

"I'm afraid not," said Haruhi rubbing her belly, "I've gotten more and more use to the idea of having all three and raising them."

Yayoi laughed.

"I understand," she said, "I was only kidding anyway."

"Well I'm excited in either case for you Haruhi!" said Chiyoko as she ran into the room as well, "It's so exciting that Tsuneko and Mariko are going to have some new friends soon!"

"What are you thinking of calling them Haruhi?" asked Kunie.

"I'm not sure yet," said Haruhi, "We should probably wait until we know what they're going to be. I was thinking that if we have a girl to name her after my mother, but I may not want to if there's more then one girl."

"Why?" asked Fuyumi.

"I just don't want one to think that she's not special like her sister to get named after her grandmother," said Haruhi.

The women all nodded their heads in an agreement.

"What if it's all boys?" asked Fuyumi.

Haruhi had to pause to think about it for a moment.

"_**Boys, boys," Haruhi called out. **_

"_**Yes Mother?" asked three voices. Haruhi turned around to see three little boys standing behind her. Each with black hair and glasses smiling at her that almost sent a shiver down her spine.**_

"_**What have you been up today?" she asked.**_

"_**I took over that nasty pharmaceutical company that thought they could out do us," said one.**_

"_**I got us a major deal with a new electrics company so help supply our hospitals with better equipment," said the second.**_

"_**I discovered a new herb that has shown potential for clearing sinuses," said the third.**_

"_**That's really nice boys," said Haruhi.**_

"_**Aren't you proud of our boys Haruhi?" asked Kyoya walking up behind them.**_

"_**Of course," said Haruhi.**_

"_**Now its nap time boy," said Kyoya.**_

"_**Yes Father," said the three boys sleepily.**_

'Oh god I could actually see them doing something like,' thought Haruhi with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Kyoya pocked his head into the room and watched Haruhi being surrounded by her friends smiling and talking about the babies. Haruhi had the biggest smile of all.<p>

'It's getting harder and harder to talk to her about getting an abortion,' he thought.

"My Aunt Haruhi's going to have three, my Aunt Haruhi's going to have three!" he suddenly heard Yuko chant walking past her.

"Did you know that Uncle Kyoya, you're going to be a father three times!" said Yuko.

"Yes I know all about that dear," said Kyoya.

"Three babies, three babies, it's so exciting! Plus with Mommy's that makes four! Four babies Uncle Kyoya isn't that great!" said Yuko.

"Yes wonderful," said Kyoya.

"My Aunt Haruhi's going to have three; my Aunt Haruhi's going to have three!" Yuko chanted as she marched off again.

Kyoya watched her walk off. It got him to thinking.

"_**Why did you kill two of the babies Uncle Kyoya, why?" Yuko shouted at her uncle mad!**_

"_**Yuko it was for the best," said Kyoya.**_

"_**How can killing babies be for the best Uncle Kyoya? You're a murder!" Yuko shouted.**_

Kyoya sighed to himself. His niece would do something like that if he would get Haruhi to get an abortion.

But then again if he didn't do what his father wanted, his father would take it out on him, and Haruhi and the babies. Just because Kyoya could take the company from him, it didn't mean his father didn't have other assets that he could use to make their lives miserable. So did his brothers and sister-in-laws. And lord knows his sister-in-laws wouldn't hesitate to use their power in order to make his and Haruhi's life depressing.

* * *

><p>"Hi Kyoya," said Haruhi walking into his office after their guest had left.<p>

"Hello," said Kyoya, "Did you come and the others have nice time."

"Yeah, looks at this cribs Kunie found on the internet, don't you think they look nice?" said Haruhi showing him a picture.

"Yes they're nice Haruhi," said Kyoya.

'Not make this any easier Haruhi,' he thought.

Haruhi was starting to feel just a little bit uncomfortable about her husband's attitude towards all of this baby talk. She didn't exactly expect him to be all into it, but still, it almost seemed like he was trying to avoid the subject all together.

"Kyoya are you okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes I just have a lot of work today that's all," said Kyoya, "So could you please?"

"Sure," said Haruhi hesitantly as she stood up and walked out of his office.

Kyoya groaned.

'Why?' he thought.

Just then his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Kyoya," said his father.

"Oh hello Father," said Kyoya.

'Oh I left my picture in the office' thought Haruhi as she walked back.

"Have you and Haruhi spoke?" asked his father.

"No I haven't had a chance to talk to her about getting an abortion," said Kyoya.

"An abortion!" said Haruhi.

Kyoya looked up to see Haruhi standing in the door way looking scared, confused and her hands wrapped around her womb in a protective manor.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Was that Haruhi?" asked Yoshio.

"Yes is it," said Kyoya jumping up from his seat and dropping his phone on the desk.

"Kyoya, Kyoya," his father called out. Kyoya ignored him and ran over to Haruhi instead.

"Haruhi," he said.

"Kyoya, what's going on?" asked Haruhi sounding scared.

"Haruhi please don't get upset," said Kyoya.

"But what was all that about an abortion?" asked Haruhi, "Is there a problem with me having all three after all?"

Kyoya took a deep breath.

"Kyoya, you and the doctor both told me that I should have no real problem having and delivering all three," said Haruhi, "Why are you all of a suddenly talking about abortions? Is there a complication now?"

"Um possibly," said Kyoya.

"Oh!" said Haruhi. She looked down at her belly. "And to think I was actually starting to get use to the idea of having all three. But I don't understand what happened all of sudden?"

"Haruhi you're getting hysterical," said Kyoya,

"But I don't…," Haruhi started to say as she slowly started to sink to the floor.

"Haruhi!" said Kyoya as he knelt down next to her. "You don't calm down you won't have to worry too much about the abortion."

"What?" said Haruhi.

"Kidding, I was only kidding," said Kyoya.

"Don't kid like that!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, please calm down," said Kyoya, "Let's get you upstairs and into bed."

"Okay," said Haruhi as she let Kyoya pull her up and lead her to the bed room, leaning on Kyoya for support.

* * *

><p>"Please Kyoya, please, I need to know what's going on," said Haruhi after Kyoya lay her down on the bed.<p>

"Only if you promise to stop getting so upset," said Kyoya.

"Well I think I'm entitled to be a little bit upset seeing as how you were talking about me aborting my babies," said Haruhi.

"I just, it just, after talking with some other people, I'm beginning to think it might be for the best to not have all three after all," said Kyoya.

"Oh," said Haruhi softly. "So we're really going to have to get rid of all of the babies?"

"Well no not necessarily," said Kyoya, "We would only have to get rid of two. We'll still have one."

"I guess," said Haruhi, "And you're sure this is for the best?"

"To be honest I don't think so but that's my personal opinion. I'm not a complete expert on this sort of thing," said Kyoya.

"I see," said Haruhi. She gave off a sad sigh. "Well if it's for the best then, I guess I can go along with it. If you're really sure it's for the best."

"Well like I said, personally no. I'm just going off what others have advised me," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Haruhi, "Can I just have a moment alone to think about it?"

"Of course," said Kyoya as he walked out of the room.

He walked down the stairs to his office when to his surprise he saw his father standing in the hallway.

"Father, what are you doing here?" asked Kyoya.

"Well after you abandoned me on the phone, I felt that it would be best to come and see if I could be any assistant in talking to Haruhi about the abortion," said Yoshio.

"No need Father," said Kyoya, "We talked."

* * *

><p>Haruhi tossed and turned in her bed.<p>

"It' doesn't make sense," she said to herself, "Kyoya and the doctor both said I should have to problem having all three. What happen to change all of that all of a sudden? I don't want to have an abortion unless I have to. But at the same time Kyoya says it's for the best. Maybe I should go and talk to the doctor about this, just to hear what she has to say about it." She quickly got up and walked out of the room to find Kyoya.

As she came near the stairs she could hear Kyoya's voice and someone else voice. It took her a moment to realize it was Yoshio's.

"Well I don't really don't know about this really either Father," said Kyoya, "I had all ready told Haruhi that she shouldn't have any problems having all three."

"Well you should have talked to me first before saying such a thing," said Yoshio.

"Well I didn't realize that you would be having a problem with having three babies all at once," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya we've discussed this, having three could risk them fighting against each other for control of the company even more then if they came at different times like you and your brothers," said Yoshio.

"The company?" shouted Haruhi.

Kyoya and Yoshio both looked towards the stairs as Haruhi made her way down looking mad.

"Is that what this all about?" she said, "You want me to terminate two of my own children for your own stupid personal needs!"

"They're not that stupid Haruhi, it's actually a rather good reason," said Yoshio.

"What good reason could come from killing babies!" said Haruhi.

"They're not even three months along, you can't even tell what genders they are yet," said Yoshio, "They're only the size of the peanut."

"That's no excuse! These are still my babies we're talking about!" said Haruhi

"Haruhi, I didn't think you were against abortion," said Yoshio.

"I'm not really," said Haruhi, "It's none of my business if a woman feels the need to have one. I wish there could be an alternative solution, but I'm not about to go telling other women what to do with their bodies! And this isn't other women we're talking about, this is me and my babies and quite frankly if there's no medical reason why I shouldn't have all three then I'd rather have keep all three!"

"Haruhi this isn't up for debate," said Yoshio.

"Why not!" said Haruhi, "Don't I have the right in what happens to me, my body and my babies?"

She turned and looked at Kyoya.

"So this is the person you were talking about that thinks it might be best for me to have an abortion?" she said. "I can't believe you were so willing to go along with this Kyoya! This isn't some stupid idiot rival we're talking about here; these are your children, your own flesh and blood! How could you think your precious business is more important than that!"

"Haruhi don't forget that this precious business you're talking about is the reason we're allowed to live they way we are," said Kyoya.

"Yeah and don't you forget, I could care less about that!" said Haruhi. "I didn't grow up this way and I was just fine with it!"

"Haruhi, please stop this," said Kyoya grabbing Haruhi's arm.

"Don't you touch me!" said Haruhi throwing Kyoya's arm off of her.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I said don't touch me!" said Haruhi as she turned and slapped him across the face.

"In fact just stay away from me!" she said before storming up the stairs, "And my children!"

"You mean our children," said Kyoya.

"No, I mean my children," said Haruhi, "All you want is one. I have three, and you just stay away from them!"


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Well that went well didn't it Father?" said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Yoshio pulling out his cell phone.

"Now what are you doing?" asked Kyoya.

"Calling to set up an appointment for the abortion procedure," said Yoshio.

"What," said Kyoya, "You're still going to make Haruhi do this even after what just happened?"

"That girl need to learn what it means to be a member of this family and that includes sometimes doing things she doesn't want to do," said Yoshio.

"But Father I really don't think it's a good idea to be forcing this upon her, especially after what just happened," said Kyoya.

"I agree," said Yoshio, "Which is lucky for you since the next appointment is in two weeks. You have that much time to try and talk some sense into her. Otherwise we may have to resort to other methods to get her to go through with it."

Kyoya could only imagine what those other methods might be.

* * *

><p>Haruhi sat in a chair mad.<p>

"They honestly want me to abort two of my own children just because they don't want to have to divide the company up three ways?" she muttered to herself rubbing her belly. "Just how hard could it be? Kyoya's somehow managed to deal with even trickier situations before, how hard could it be to find a way to divide a medical company up three ways?"

"Haruhi?" said Kyoya walking into the room.

Haruhi glared up at him.

"Now, now, none of that," said Kyoya as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"I can't believe you were trying to tick me into thinking there was a medical reason that I needed to get an abortion Kyoya. How could you lie to me like that?" said Haruhi.

"I didn't technically lie, you just assumed that there was a medical reason behind it," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya are you serious more concern over the well being of the company then you are about these three babies?" asked Haruhi.

"Well I'd say it was more like I'm concern about making sure to ensue the future of our family," said Kyoya.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at him.

"So scarifying two is okay in order to ensure the future of one?" she asked.

"Haruhi, how about we talk about this later, after we've gotten a chance to calm down a bit," said Kyoya.

"Fine," said Haruhi.

She stood up and walked over to her closet to change for bed.

As she lay down in her bed she could feel Kyoya getting in with her. She tired to move away from him. Kyoya however wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up against her. Haruhi struggled to get out of his grip but Kyoya wouldn't let up easily.

"You can try fighting me, but it's no use," he whispered into her ear. He then started kissing and biting her cheek and neck.

"Kyoya I'm not in the mood!" said Haruhi.

"Yes, but since when have you ever know that to stop me?" said Kyoya smugly.

"Since we started fighting!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I really don't think it's best to argue like this. It's not doing any of us any good," said Kyoya.

"Well what do you want me to do, just give in? I'm not like that Kyoya," said Haruhi.

"I know, and I'm not expecting you to just give in. I'm asking you to really focus on why we're asking you to do this, and what it'll mean if you do," said Kyoya.

"I guess," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"How are we feeling today Mistress?" asked Hatsu the next day when Haruhi came home from work.<p>

"Okay," said Haruhi, "I had some time to think at work and well I guess I can see a little bit of Kyoya and Yoshio's point of view. It doesn't mean I like it. I wish I could have had more say about what's going to be happing to me exactly."

"I agree," said Hatsu, "The least they could have done is let you pick out a date that would work for you."

"Wait what?" said Haruhi.

"Yesterday, after your fight with Mater Kyoya and his father, I hear his father saying something about scheduling an appointment for you to get the abortion in two weeks. Master Kyoya was given that long to talk you into it," said Hatsu.

"Really?" said Haruhi storming off to find her husband.

Kyoya sat at his desk trying to distract him with his current family problem when he suddenly heard the door to his office burst open.

"You went and schedule the abortion with out even consulting me?" shouted Haruhi marching over to his desk.

"Oh you found out about that huh?" said Kyoya.

"How could you keep doing stuff like this to me?" said Haruhi, "I thought you loved me!"

"I do love you thank you!" said Kyoya.

"You have a funny way of showing it!" said Haruhi, "I can't believe you did something like this to me, or to your own children!"

"Haruhi I'm trying to do what will be best in the long run," said Kyoya, "I should hope you care enough about me that you would understand that."

"I should you hope you care enough about me at least try to let me have a say in all of this!" said Haruhi, "But if you're going to keep doing stuff like this, keep putting your father and your business first over me, your own wife then I don't know if I want to stay!"

"Haruhi, what are you saying?" asked Kyoya.

Haruhi didn't say anything. Instead she turned and walked out of the office.

"Mistress can is everything all right?" asked Hatsu as she watched Haruhi walk past her mad.

"Get me a suitcase, now!" said Haruhi.

"Yes ma'am," said Hatsu deciding it was best not to argue with Haruhi at the moment.

When she came to Haruhi's room, she was surprise and a little alarm to Haruhi pulling clothes out of her closet and throwing them on to the bed.

"Mistress, what are you doing?" asked Hatsu.

"I can't stay here with Kyoya if he's going to keep doing things to me and to our children!" said Haruhi, "It's one thing for him to pull shit on me; I'm an adult and am use to it. But I'm not about to let my children have to suffer because of his manipulations!"

"Does this mean you're going to leave?" said Hatsu.

"I have to; I can't stay with a man that won't allow me to have any say in what happens to my own body. He may be my husband but he's not my master!" said Haruhi as she finished packing. She grabbed her suitcase off of the bed and headed to the door. She didn't stop as she walked down the hallway towards the door, even when any of the servants she past asked her where she was going.

"Master," said a butler running into Kyoya's office where Kyoya was sitting contemplating what to do about Haruhi and the babies.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed, "It better be important."

"Yes sir, your wife is leaving!" said the butler.

"What do you mean she's leaving?" asked Kyoya.

"I mean she has a bag packed and is heading to the door.

Kyoya jumped up and ran out of his office to the front door where he saw Haruhi about to walk out.

"Haruhi where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Kyoya, but as long as there's going to be a problem between us having all three babies then I can't stay here with you!" said Haruhi as she walked out and slammed the doors behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

As Haruhi drove away from the house she started thinking, just where was she going?

She didn't think she should go and stay with Hunny and Mori; they both have other kids to worry about. And Tamaki's out of the question. Between Tamaki's antics and that her presence might put more pressure on Yayoi about having a baby herself. Going to her father might not be a good idea either. His apartment wouldn't be able to hold three babies and he'd be that same way as Tamaki.

That left only one real choice.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," moaned Hikaru.<p>

"You're always bored," said Kaoru.

"Yeah but today I more bored then before," said Hikaru.

"Of course you are," said Kaoru, "You say that everyday."

"Excuse me sirs, but one of your friends is here," said a maid walking into room.

"Oh who?" asked Kaoru.

The maid moved aside for Haruhi to walk into the room. The twins could both tell she was upset right away.

"Haruhi what's the matter?" asked Hikaru as both twins jumped and ran over to her.

"What happen?" asked Kaoru.

"It's kind of a long story," said Haruhi as she let the twins lead her over to a couch and sat down.

* * *

><p>"An abortion huh?" said Kaoru.<p>

Haruhi nodded her head sadly.

"They didn't care what I wanted, all they seemed to care about was what they wanted!" she said.

"Well this is Kyoya we're talking about," said Hikaru.

"Yeah but still I thought he cared and loved me enough to not make me do something like this against my own will," said Haruhi.

"So that's why you left him?" asked Kaoru.

Haruhi nodded.

"And I don't know if I can ever go back to him," she said.

"Well you can stay here as long as you need to," said Hikaru throwing his arm around her.

Kaoru looked over at his brother.

"Yeah and we can also help you find your own place for you and the babies so you don't have to worry about feeling like your imposing if you want," said Kaoru.

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "I just don't know what to do right now."

"Don't worry we're here for you," said Hikaru giving her a small hug.

"Why don't we go and get a room set up for you," said Kaoru as he stood up.

"Come on Hikaru," he said grabbing his brother by the collar and dragging him out room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Kaoru as he dragged his brother to another room.

"What, I was just trying to comfort a friend," said Hikaru.

"Yeah I saw the way you were trying to comfort her," said Kaoru.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hikaru.

"I know you still have feelings towards Haruhi, Hikaru. I know it hurt you the most when she married Kyoya. But Hikaru, she just left her husband like barely an hour ago. Let's not get too friendly with her just yet," said Kaoru.

Hikaru groaned.

"I was just trying to comfort her, Kaoru," he said.

"Yeah right," said Kaoru, "Look just promises me you won't try making a move on her for a while okay? She may still wind up going back to him. She loves him and he loves her. She may just need some time to put her thoughts together okay? There's no guarantee their marriage is over just yet."

"Okay fine, I'll try and keep my distance," Hikaru said annoyed.

"Thank you," said Kaoru.

"Sirs there a telephone for you," said another maid walking up to them with a phone.

"Who is it?" asked Kaoru.

"Master Ohtori," said the maid.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other as Kaoru reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Kaoru is Haruhi there?" asked Kyoya.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Kaoru.

"I want to know if she's there yes or no," said Kyoya.

"Well why would she be here Kyoya?" asked Kaoru.

"We had a fight all right? She got upset and left," said Kyoya.

"What was the fight over?" asked Kaoru.

"That's really not your concern," said Kyoya.

"Well if it was something that went and got my friend so up set that she went and left her husband and then having the husband calling me to find out where she is, I think it is a little bit of my business," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru is she there yes or no?" asked Kyoya.

"Look Kyoya I know where she's at but I'm not going to tell you. From what I've heard she's really upset with you about this fight. So unless she starts to feel the need to talk to you, why don't you just back off for a little bit all right?" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru if you know where my wife is, you have to tell me," said Kyoya.

"Not if she's mad at you and can't stand being around you. She has rights too Kyoya," said Kaoru, "So like I said, unless she wants to talk to you, you can just back off okay?" He hung up before Kyoya could say anything else.

Kyoya moaned.

"Haruhi, how did it come to this?" he said to himself. "Well at least I should go and tell Father not to worry about the procedure."

* * *

><p>"I see," said Yoshio as he hung up the phone.<p>

"Who was that dear?" asked Rika.

"Kyoya, it appears Haruhi has left him," said Yoshio.

"Hmm I wonder why?" said Rika.

"You don't sound at all surprise," said Yoshio.

"Well because I'm not," said Rika. "Let's just say I agree with her about her leaving. I don't think its fair for you to make her do something to her body she doesn't want."

"But this is for the best my dear," said Yoshio. He gave off a little moan as the room temperature started to drop.

"You know that doesn't affect me what so ever," he said looking over to his wife with her black aurora surrounding her.

"Yoshio, I'd like to think that in the past 45 years we've been married we've hardly fought about anything, especially when it came to our children. But as it stands I don't agree with you one bit over this! And as long as you keep fighting Haruhi about this, well let's just say I'm going to be one her side about this," said Rika.

"Oh really?" said Yoshio.

"Yes, it may not be to the point that I want to leave you yet like Haruhi. However I am going to be supporting her on this no matter what," said Rika.

"Hmm," said Yoshio. He never did like having fights with his wife.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think Haruhi?" asked Hikaru as he helped Haruhi get settled into her room.<p>

"It's nice, thank you very much for this," said Haruhi.

"Sure, I'm always here for you." Hikaru said giving her a hug again.

Kaoru was about to walk into the room when he saw Hikaru holding Haruhi tight.

'He's not going to listen to me is he?' thought Kaoru as he backed out of the room before Haruhi and Hikaru saw him.

But then he thought, 'Kyoya did really hurt Haruhi though. She may not be able to forgive him, and if that's the case then who am I to say she and Hikaru can't be together? Maybe I shouldn't try and keep them apart like this. Oh I don't know what to do about this! I just hope whatever happens, it come out good for Haruhi and her babies.'


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hey Haruhi are you awake?" Haruhi heard Hikaru say softly the next morning. She opened her eyes to see Hikaru walking in carrying a tray filled with food on for her.

"Well I am now," said Haruhi as she sat up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," said Hikaru putting the food tray down on a near by table.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"Did you sleep okay?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah for the most part," said Haruhi, though Hikaru could still hear the sadness in her voice.

"Hey, you doing okay?" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm still torn and upset about Kyoya and the abortion," said Haruhi, "I love Kyoya very much but at the same time I don't to be controlled like that."

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "You'd think he remember from back in high school you're not one to be controlled easily. If you were, we would have a lot more fun putting you into something cute."

Haruhi looked over at Hikaru who just smirked at her.

"Speaking of which," said Hikaru as he stood up, "As soon as you get done with breakfast, you got to come down stairs to our dressing room, there's a surprise there for you. You don't even have to worry about getting dressed first."

"Oh really?" said Haruhi as she got out of bed, "I wonder what the surprise could be?"

Hikaru continued to smirk.

"You just come down when you're ready okay?" he said.

"Okay," said Haruhi. Then to her surprise Hikaru leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room. Haruhi felt her cheek. She could feel herself starting to blush.

'Why did he do that?' she thought.

"Haruhi, you awake?" asked Kaoru as he walked into the room as well, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just still trying to wake up is all," said Haruhi.

"Okay, well go ahead and eat," said Kaoru looking over at the food on the table. "Did Hikaru tell you we have a surprise for you downstairs?"

"Yeah he did, when he brought me the food," said Haruhi.

"Oh he brought you the food huh?" said Kaoru.

'Not a servant huh?' he thought.

"Kaoru?" said Haruhi.

"It's nothing," said Kaoru, "You should probably eat before it gets cold. You need to keep up your strength you know."

"Yeah, I'll be down soon," said Haruhi.

Kaoru walked out of the room and headed off to find his brother. He found him in one of the dressing rooms.

"Hikaru!" he said as he walked up behind him.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" asked Kaoru.

"About what?" asked Hikaru.

"About keeping your distance from Haruhi?" said Kaoru.

"I just took her some breakfast, that was it," said Hikaru.

"Really, then why was she blushing when I came to see her?" said Kaoru.

"Blushing?" said Hikaru, "I don't know."

"Hikaru, please, try to restrain yourself," said Kaoru.

"Why should I?" said Hikaru, "She needs someone whom she knows she can trust. I'd never make her get an abortion against her will!"

"Yeah that's true," said Kaoru, "That pretty petty of Kyoya, even if he was just doing what his father told him to do. You'd think he'd be a little bit recessive to Haruhi's feelings over the matter. Well in either case, if they do break up permanently, it should because they honestly want to. Not because you convinced her to. This has to her choice all right?"

"Yes I know," said Hikaru.

"Know what?" asked Haruhi walking into the room wearing a bathrobe over her pajamas.

"Know we're about to let you see your surprise," said Kaoru as he clapped his hands. Immediately a bunch of servants started to bring out dress dummies with various maternity clothes on them.

"Wow, you guys have been busy," said Haruhi as she walked among the different outfits.

"Yeah well when we found out you were pregnant, we just got to thinking about maternity clothes to make. Of course a lot had to be altered when we found out you're having three but still what you think?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I couldn't expect any less from you guys," said Haruhi, "Thanks a lot."

"Excuse me sir," said a maid walking up behind Kaoru.

"Yes," said Kaoru.

"Telephone," said the maid.

"It's not Kyoya again is it?" asked Kaoru.

"No sir it's your friend Tamaki Suoh," said the maid.

"Okay, I'll take it," said Kaoru walking out of the room to the phone, "Yeah Boss?"

"Kaoru, this is an emergency! Haruhi missing!" said Tamaki in a panic.

"I take you got a phone call from Kyoya about Haruhi leaving huh?" said Kaoru.

"We have to find her, she and her babies might be in great danger!" said Tamaki.

"Actually I think she and the babies would be in more danger if they stayed with Kyoya," said Kaoru.

"What do you mean?" asked Tamaki. Kaoru groaned and told Tamaki what had happened.

"I didn't Kyoya would stoop so low," said Tamaki.

"I know, but you don't have to worry about her," said Kaoru.

"Actually if she's with you, I'd think there's a good reason to panic," said Tamaki.

"Boss don't worry, we'll take good care of her," said Kaoru, "Just don't let Kyoya where's she at right now okay? If she wants to go back to him she has to decide that on her own all right."

"Yeah, that's fine," said Tamaki, "I'll let Hunny and Mori know too. Although seeing as this is Kyoya, he may all ready know where she is."

"Even if he does, we won't let her see him unless she wants too," said Kaoru.

"All right then," said Tamaki.

"Uh Master," said the maid as she walked up to him.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"Well you know how you were talking about Master Kyoya not seeing his wife just yet? Well…,"

* * *

><p>"So see one you like?" asked Hikaru.<p>

"Oh yeah, I can see myself wearing all of this," said Haruhi.

"I should hope so," said Hikaru, "We did design these with you in mind. Try one on."

"Okay," said Haruhi as she grabbed an outfit and walked to a changing room.

"It's kind of big," she said when she walked out of the changing room.

"Well it's made to worn when you're big," said Hikaru.

"I know," said Haruhi walking up to a mirror, "Still it's actually rather comfortable."

"Good," said Hikaru as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You look really cute in it."

Haruhi couldn't help but feel a little bit tense of being in Hikaru's grasp.

"Um excuse us," said Kaoru walking into the room, "We're not interrupted anything are we?"

Hikaru and Haruhi both looked towards him and the other people walking into the room.

"Rika, Fuyumi?" said Haruhi surprised.

"Why don't we give them a moment alone Hikaru?" said Kaoru grabbing his brother and dragging him out of the room.

"You really aren't doing a real good job at keeping your distance are you?" said Kaoru.

"I can't help it," said Hikaru.

"Well try!" said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Oh you poor dear," said Fuyumi giving Haruhi a hug.<p>

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rika.

"Okay physically," said Haruhi, "Mentally I'm all messed up. There's just so much going through my head right now. I didn't want to leave Kyoya but at the same time, I didn't want give up my babies."

"We understand," said Rika, "That's what we came here to tell you. As long as Yoshio and Kyoya continue to fight you over this, you'll get no argument from us if you don't want to stay with Kyoya."

"That's right Haruhi, we're behind you 100%!" said Fuyumi.

"Thank you for that," said Haruhi.

"And that includes you staying here with your friends if you wish," said Rika looking over towards the door.

"I don't think I want to stay here for too long," said Haruhi.

"Well maybe we can find you a new house," said Rika.

"Yeah that might be for the best," said Haruhi. She wasn't feeling all too comfortable about how close Hikaru seemed to be trying to get to her.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi woke up like she had been ever since she came to stay with the twins, sad. She still missed Kyoya like crazy and wanted to go back to him so badly. But at the same time she just couldn't find it in her heart to really forgive him for what he had done to her. She was torn and upset about it, and it was only getting worse as the weeks past.

'How did this happen to us Kyoya?' Haruhi thought as she climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She felt the lukewarm water fall on her in the shower, trying to relax. It seemed to work as she stepped out of the shower feeling a whole lot better.

She got dressed and then walked over to her lap top to switch it on, only to regret it as the picture for the wallpaper pop up. It was picture of her and Kyoya's wedding day. It had the two of them outside in front of a huge tree at the park where they had held their wedding reception. Something about this picture made it her favorite. Either the way Kyoya was holding her, or the fact that he was smiling a real smile in the picture had just made it special to her. That was the main reason she made it her wallpaper. It not only reminded her of her special day, the day she had actually received this laptop, but that Kyoya was capable of showing love.

But now as she stared at it, it made start to feel upset all over again. Torn with her wanting to go back to the man she was in love with and at the same time not sure if she could ever forgive him for what he had done to her.

'What am I going to do,' she thought as she wondered out of the hallway, trying to get her thoughts straight. 'How long can I stay away from him? How long do I want to stay away from him? Do I even want to go back to him? Would he want me back after this? If he did take me back, would he still force me to get the abortion? Is that one detail going to keep us apart forever?' Her thoughts got her so upset; she could start to feel her knees getting heavy because of it.

She couldn't fight it, no matter what she did as she felt herself sinking to the floor. She threw her hands in front of her eyes as she felt tears coming down her face.

"Haruhi!" she suddenly heard Hikaru call out.

"Are you okay?" she hear him say, sounding a lot closer.

"I don't know," she said, "I'm just feeling really weak right now."

"Do you need to go to a doctor?" asked Hikaru.

"Maybe," said Haruhi as she let Hikaru help her to stand up.

"Come on, I'll take you to one right now," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Haruhi weakly, "There's a certain clinic we can go to."

"Why that one?" asked Hikaru.

"It was one set up by Rika. She told me I can go to that one without any of the staff letting Yoshio or Kyoya know I was there."

"Why that one?" asked Hikaru as he help support her as they walked towards the front doors.

"It was one she help to set up for low income families that offers the same kind of service you'd expect from a high class clinic, but it's mainly meant for people that wouldn't be able to afford it. It was a pet project of hers that Yoshio allowed mainly to look good. Rika set up because she wanted to do something helpful," said Haruhi.

"I see," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"Hikaru, hey Hikaru, where are you?" Kaoru called out as he walked around the house looking for his brother.<p>

"Oh didn't you know, he had to take Mrs. Ohtori to the doctor's office," said maid walking past him.

"The doctor, why?" asked Kaoru.

"It seems he found her kneeling in a hallway crying, so he offered to take her to go see the doctor," said the maid

"Oh did he?" said Kaoru. He was sorry Haruhi had gotten upset and agreed that it might have been good to take her to go see a doctor if she was acting like that. However, he didn't approve of him just taking off with her without even telling him.

'You're getting too close Hikaru,' he thought.

* * *

><p>"Well you're lucky this time Mrs. Ohtori," said the doctor after examining her, "It seems both you and your babies are doing fine for the most part."<p>

"What was wrong with her?" asked Hikaru.

"Stress," said the doctor, "You're too stressed out Mrs. Ohtori. And that's not good. It's not good for a normal person as it is, but it's even more dangerous for a woman who's expecting. It's especially true when she happens to be carrying three!"

"I'm sorry," said Haruhi softly.

"I'm not the one that you should be apologizing to, it's these three you should be saying sorry," said the doctor with a friendly smile.

Haruhi nodded and smiled back.

"You need to relax a bit more Mrs. Ohtori. I suggest you try taking some time off of work for a few weeks, maybe even a few months," said the doctor.

"Okay, but work's not the thing that's stressing me out," said Haruhi.

"That's okay," said the doctor, "It still might be a good idea to take some time off so you can focus some more about what it is that's stressing you out."

"Okay," said Haruhi, deciding it best not to argue with the doctor. Something told her that Rika had asked the doctor to suggest she get some time off of work. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad of an idea to take some time off until she got her priorities in order.

* * *

><p>"So, are you feeling better?" asked Hikaru as the two of them both walked down the hallway after the appointment was all over.<p>

"Yeah, I guess," said Haruhi, "I still can't seem to stop all of these thoughts going through my head."

"I understand," said Hikaru once they got out to the parking garage and over to Hikaru's car. She let Hikaru open the car door for her and help her into the car, "I doubt a lot of people would be able take something like this lightly."

"Yeah," said Haruhi.

"But you don't have to worry I'm here for you." said Hikaru as he drove off.

"Thanks," said Haruhi softly.

"I'm always here for you Haruhi," said Hikaru. Haruhi nodded looking over him. It was true that Hikaru was being very supportive to her ever since she came to stay with him. Not that Kaoru wasn't being supportive to her as well. It's just seemed that Hikaru was trying to do a lot more for her, a lot more. She started to think about what all it was Hikaru had done for her. He brought her her food; he brought her her clean clothes. If she watned something to read he would personally bring her a book. If she wanted to listen to some music, he'd personally find her the song for her to listen to. Even now, he had driven her to the clinic himself in his own car.

"Hikaru?" she said.

"Yeah?" said Hikaru.

"Why did you take me here personally in your own car instead of having your driver take us?" asked Haruhi.

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I just felt like driving I guess," he said, "Why did you want him to take us?"

"No it doesn't matter to me," said Haruhi, "I was just curious."

"Hmm," said Hikaru, "So now that you're taking time off of work, what did you want to do?"

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "I'd like to try focusing on getting things ready for the babies, but it seems any time I do that I just go thinking about Kyoya."

Hikaru looked over at his friend.

"Haruhi, what is it that you really want?" he asked.

"I want my husband back!" said Haruhi. "I want the same man that I married. The one that actually valued my opinion and didn't really force me to do something I seriously didn't want to do! I mean yeah Kyoya and I have had some fights but we always were able to work it out for the best. And even if I wasn't the one that "won" the fight, we always seem to be able to make the right choice. But now, now I don't know what the right choice. Believe it or not, I don't want to be the reason Kyoya looses what he worked so hard to get and tear him and his father apart. "

'Hmm,' thought Hikaru, 'Kyoya how could you screw up this much that loose someone like Haruhi? You always called us idiots, but right now, you're the idiot!'

Suddenly he turned his car down another road.

"Where are we going?" asked Haruhi as Hikaru brought his car to a stop.

"You said you wanted to focus on the babies, so let's do that," said Hikaru.

"Huh?" said Haruhi as she looked up to see where Hikaru had taken her.

"A baby store?" she said.

"Yeah let's go in to see if we can find some things in there for you," said Hikaru.

"Okay," said Haruhi getting out of the car with him.

* * *

><p>"Hey look at this," said Haruhi walking up to a crib, "Kunie showed me a picture of these. I thought they were the nicest things!"<p>

"Oh yeah?" said Hikaru.

"Can I help you?" asked a clerk.

"Yes, can you put three of these cribs on hold for us please?" said Hikaru. "We aren't sure where they're going yet, but when we'd like to have them waiting for us."

"Of course," said the clerk.

"Hikaru, What are you doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Just trying to be helpful Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"But you don't have to get me the cribs," said Haruhi.

"As long as I'm helping to look after you, then yes I do!" said Hikaru, "Right now you and those babies are my responsibility and that includes making sure you have things ready for all three when they come."

"Hmm, well thank you Hikaru," said Haruhi.

"You sure got yourself one lucky man," said another customer, "You and your husband must be really excited about your baby coming."

"Oh he's not my husband, he just my good friend," said Haruhi as she watched Hikaru walk off down another aisle.

"Hey Haruhi, what kind of baby monitors did you think you need? They have some nice ones here," he called out.

"Actually I take that back, he's not a good friend," said Haruhi, "He's a great friend."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"So what exactly did you do after going to the doctor's office?" asked Kaoru after Haruhi and Hikaru both got home with their purchase.

"Hikaru took me to a baby store to help get some things for the babies," said Haruhi.

"Which was what, the whole store?" asked Kaoru looking at the different bags.

"Well she is having three Kaoru," said Hikaru, "She needs a lot of stuff. I was just helping her get everything she'll need for them."

Kaoru glared at his brother.

"Anyway, Haruhi, can you give the two of us a moment alone?" said Kaoru grabbing Hikaru and dragging him away.

"What the hell is your problem?" said Kaoru once they were alone, "What is it I keep telling you, you idiot?"

"To stay away from her I know," said Hikaru.

"Then could you please try?" said Kaoru.

"I can't help it," said Hikaru, "As long as she's here and getting upset over what Kyoya did I can't help but want to get closer to her to help her."

"Well then it's a good thing that her mother-in-law, and sister-in-law, the good one, stop by to give me this today," said Kaoru.

"They brought you a picture of a house?" said Hikaru, "How does that help keep me away from Haruhi?"

"This particular picture happens to be a picture of a house they got for Haruhi," explained Kaoru.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"They bought her a house to live in," said Kaoru, "Or more like Fuyumi's husband bought the house since if Rika did Yoshio would be able to find Haruhi. But anyway, they bought it for her so she could have her own place to stay and not be a burden on us while she sorts out what she wants to do about her and Kyoya."

"Oh," said Hikaru.

Kaoru gave off a sad sigh.

"Look Hikaru, I don't know what's going to happen between Haruhi and Kyoya. But if you show you're willingness to help her get her life in order with something like this, it'll at least help show her that you're a good friend and supportive of her," he said.

"Yeah you got a point," said Hikaru, "I know her getting her own place would be something she'd like."

* * *

><p>"They said it's a nine bed room house with a yard and everything," said Kaoru.<p>

"Hmm," said Haruhi studying the picture.

"It may not be as big as your old house with Kyoya or our house, but it should be big enough for three babies," said Kaoru.

"That's true," said Haruhi, "But even still, what am I going to do with nine rooms?"

"Hmm, maybe give each kid their own play room or something for when they're older," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I could see me doing that," said Haruhi.

"And there's no guarantee you're going to be living there permanently either," said Hikaru, "It's just a place you can stay at so you don't feel like a burden to me and Kaoru. Not that we don't like having you here, but you know."

"That's true," said Haruhi, "I mean I'm beyond grateful for what you've done by letting me stay here and everything. But it would be nice to have my own place."

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"I should go get packed," said Haruhi as she walked off to her room.

"Wow Hikaru, I got to admit, I'm surprise you were so willing to let her go," said Kaoru.

"Well it's like you said, I show my support, she'll appreciate me more," said Hikaru, "And besides if she has her own house, we won't have to worry about you interfering."

Kaoru shook his head.

"Of course," he said, "Just promise me that you'll at least keep Haruhi and her babies' best interest at heart no matter what you do."

"Now that I can promise," said Hikaru, "No matter what it is."

"Thank you," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Wow would you look at that," said Haruhi looking at three of the rooms that had each been painted like she had wanted, light blue, yellow and white.<p>

"You like it?" said Fuyumi.

"Yes, thank you so much!" said Haruhi, "This is place is so nice."

"I hope you're happy here Haruhi," said Rika.

"Thank you for everything," said Haruhi.

"Hey what about us?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah we helped you get all of your stuff here," said Hikaru, "Including the cribs."

"Yes thank you two," said Haruhi.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Kaoru as he hurried down stairs.

"Uh Haruhi you might want to get down here," he called out.

Haruhi and the others al hurried down to see who was there.

"Hatsu?" said Haruhi, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to do my job at helping to take care of my mistress," said Hatsu as she walked in carrying some bags.

"But I don't know if I could afford to keep you on my own salary," said Haruhi.

"Well it's good for you then for two reasons," said Hatsu, "One I didn't originally come here to get paid. I had just wanted to help you. And secondly when your mother-in-law, sister-in-law and your two good friends all heard I wanted to come and help you out, all three offered to help pay me to do it."

Haruhi looked the four of them.

"It's true," said Hikaru.

"Well thank you again," said Haruhi, "And thank you for offering to come and help me out Hatsu."

"Well it was also so that when the babies come, if they come during the middle of the night you'll have someone here to help get you to the hospital," said Hatsu.

"Yes, that will be very helpful," said Rika, "Now how about we show you to your room?"

"Sure," said Hatsu following her and Fuyumi up the stairs, leaving Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru all alone.

"So do you think you're going to be okay here Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah I think so," said Haruhi.

"Well just remember, our house isn't too far away, so if you need anything don't hesitate to call all right?" said Kaoru.

"I will thanks," said Haruhi giving both a hug. Kaoru watched as Hikaru seemed to hug her just a little bit longer then he had.

'Why am I being tortured like this?' he thought.

"Hey you know, what, at my next doctor's appointment, they said I should be able to hear the babies' heart beats, you guys want to come?" asked Haruhi.

"You want us to come?" asked Hikaru.

"Call it a way of saying thank you," said Haruhi.

"Sure we'll come," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p><em>Thump-thump, Thump-thump, Thump-thump<em>

"Wow," was all Haruhi had to say as she listened.

"Now let's see if we can get another one," said the doctor.

_Thump-thump, Thump-thump, Thump-thump_

"Is that another one?" asked Hikaru.

"Yep that's another one," said the doctor, "Let's try for the third."

_Thump-thump, Thump-thump, Thump-thump_

"And there it is," she said.

"Oh my god," said Haruhi as a tear of joy came down her face.

"I can't believe it, I could hear all three heartbeats!" said Haruhi as she got off the table happily. "It was so amazing! I wish Kyoya could have been here too."

"Oh come here," said Hikaru as he hugged her.

Kaoru looked at him before truing to the doctor.

"I don't suppose there's anyway you can get a recording of that can you?" he asked.

"Actually Mrs. Ohtori all ready asked me to do that," said the doctor holding up a CD.

"Is there anyway to get a copy of that?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure," said the doctor.

* * *

><p>"Sir?" said one of Kyoya's butlers walking into his office.<p>

"What?" snapped Kyoya annoyed. The butler slowed his pace as he walked up to the desk. Kyoya had become such a mess since Haruhi left. He hardly ever came out of his office, except to bath and change his clothes. And he was grouchy all the time, most likely due to the lack of sleep he had gotten over the past months.

"Uh this just came for you," said the butler putting an envelope down onto the desk and running out of the room.

Kyoya groaned as he open the envelope and CD fell out.

'What's this for?' he thought annoyed as he put it into a CD player.

Immediately he started to hear a _Thump-thump, Thump-thump, Thump-thump, _over and over again.

'What is this?' thought Kyoya as he listened.

"**Hi Kyoya," **came Kaoru's voice suddenly from the CD player.

'Kaoru?' thought Kyoya.

"**In case you haven't been able to figure out by now, what you just heard are the three heart beats of your three babies Haruhi is still carrying," **said Kaoru.

'What?" said Kyoya.

"**You should have been there when we first heard it. It was unbelievable! Haruhi was actually crying tears of joy over it. I bet you're worried about her and the kids huh? But you know you don't have to worry too much about her. She's being well taken care of by Hikaru. He's done a lot for her. And it's so sweet to watch they way he hugs her, he's a real comfort to her. So even if you decide to remain stubborn about all this abortion B.S. and loose your wonderful wife, you won't have to worry about too much. She's got herself a real man to help take care of her and your babies."**

The whole staffed jumped when they heard the doors to their master's office slam open.

They all sheepishly walked towards the office and saw Kyoya standing there in full on Shadow King Mood.

"Get me a car now!" he said.

* * *

><p>"Uh sir," called out one of Kaoru's maid running up to him scared.<p>

"What, what's wrong?" asked Kaoru, "You look like you saw a demon."

Instead of answering him, the maid simple pointed behind her trembling. Kaoru looked to where she was pointing as the temperature suddenly got a whole lot cooler.

"Kaoru," said Kyoya walking up to him, his black aurora the darkest Kaoru had ever seen it.

"Uh, hi Kyoya," said Kaoru trying to remain calm, "What are you doing here? If, if you're here to try to get me to tell you where Haruhi is, you can forget it!"

"I'm not here for Haruhi specifically," said Kyoya, "I'm here to murder your brother!"


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

'Oh shit!' though Kaoru.

"W, why would you want to kill my brother Kyoya?" he tried to ask innocently.

"I would want to murder any man that was trying to make a move on my wife!" said Kyoya.

"Oh your wife huh?" said Kaoru.

"Yes my wife, the one I married with you and your soon to be dead brother both served as ushers in at our wedding?" said Kyoya.

"Yeah I remember that," said Kaoru, "I remember you promised to love honor and cherish her no matter what. You know, as funny as this sounds, when you were saying that I actually believed you when you said that. How stupid was I?"

"What are you talking about Kaoru?" said Kyoya, "You aren't just trying to stall to buy your brother some time are you?"

"Yes and no," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, if you didn't want to see me murder your brother, then you shouldn't have sent me that C.D. in the first place," said Kyoya.

"Well sorry," said Kaoru, "When I sent it, I was originally trying to see just where it was you stood where it came to Haruhi and your children!"

"Kaoru, where is your brother?" said Kyoya.

"With Haruhi," said Kaoru calmly crossing his arms, though he started rubbing them as the temperature got even colder.

"Where?" said Kyoya.

"Are you more concerned about murdering him then you are about saving your marriage?" said Kaoru.

Kyoya glared at him even harder.

"Kyoya," said Kaoru, do his best not make his voice tremble, "Do you still love your wife yes or no?"

"Of course I love my wife!" said Kyoya.

"You have a funny way of showing it!" said Kaoru, "I thought husbands who loved their wives didn't do things like forcing them to do something against their will!"

"You don't understand," said Kyoya.

"Oh I don't understand?" said Kaoru, "Yeah it's not like I was born with the twin brother or anything!"

"Yes but last time I checked you don't just have your mother's fashion company to someday run. You also have your father's software company to someday take over," said Kyoya.

"We didn't always have that," said Kaoru. "Dad didn't get his position until we were three. When Mom was pregnant with us, all she and dad really had was her fashion company. They didn't know that they'd have two companies to leave us someday. They figured they have to find a way to divide up the fashion company. They could have gotten rid one of us so they wouldn't have to worry about it, but they didn't. They kept us both because they wanted to have both of us. The fate of the company didn't even matter to them! And if you really loved Haruhi and your babies it shouldn't matter to you either!"

Kyoya glared at him.

"Kyoya, just answer me one thing, do you or do you really want all three kids?" asked Kaoru.

"I did," said Kyoya.

"So you don't want them now?" asked Kaoru.

"No," said Kyoya, "I still wouldn't mind having all three."

"Then don't force Haruhi to get the abortion!" said Kaoru.

"I can't," said Kyoya, "My father doesn't want us to have all three because he doesn't want to the three of them fighting for control for the company. Not all mutable birth children can get along as you and Hikaru. Now where is he, I still need to kill him."

* * *

><p>"Hikaru come on," said Haruhi, "I really want to go home."<p>

"Just let me show you these new baby clothes real fast and then I'll take you home. We can even get something to eat on our way."

"Okay or you know I did get to do some shopping the other day, maybe I could make us something…," Haruhi stopped as she and Hikaru rounded a corner.

"Kyoya!" she said when she saw her husband standing in front of Kaoru.

Kyoya turned and looked at Haruhi standing next to Hikaru who happen to be holding her hand.

"Kyoya?" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" said Kyoya, "Get away from my wife!"

Hikaru scowled at him.

"Why, so you can take her and force to kill her babies?" he said.

"Hikaru, I'm only going to ask you one more time nicely to step away from her right now!" said Kyoya.

"Over my dead body!" said Hikaru.

"Excellent choice!" said Kyoya as he ran and punched Hikaru across the face.

Haruhi and Kaoru both gasped as Hikaru stumbled back.

Hikaru groaned and turned to Kyoya, rubbing his sore cheek.

"You know, I always thought I'd have a fight like over Haruhi with someone like the boss, Never thought I'd have with Kyoya," said Hikaru. "But you know it doesn't matter anyway!"

He charged at Kyoya and punched him across his face.

"No Stop!" shouted Haruhi.

"Haruhi!" said Kaoru as he ran and pulled her out of the way.

"Kaoru can't you get them to stop?" said Haruhi.

"I'll try, just stay out of the way and don't get hurt!" said Kaoru as he ran back at the two fighting men.

"Stop you two, stop it right now!" shouted Kaoru as he tried to pull his brother away from Kyoya.

"Stay Out Of This Kaoru!" shouted Hikaru, throwing his brother off of him.

"No!" said Kaoru grabbing his brother's arm, keeping him from throwing another punch at Kyoya, "This isn't going to solve anything Hikaru. Just look at what the two of them are doing to Haruhi!"

Everyone turned and looked towards Haruhi who was standing a few feet away crying.

"Stop it please," she said.

"We're, we're sorry Haruhi," said Hikaru lowering his fist.

"Haruhi," said Kyoya as he walked over to her and put his arms around, "It's all right, you don't have to cry anymore."

"If you guys, you can go and talk by yourselves if you want," said Kaoru, "We won't bother you, we promised."

"Yes maybe it's time we did," said Kyoya.

Haruhi nodded her head.

"You can use this room right over here," said Kaoru pointing to door.

"Thank you," said Kyoya as he and Haruhi both walked into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Do you think this is for the best?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know, but it had to happen sooner or later. They couldn't keep avoiding each other like this," said Kaoru.

"Well what do we do know?" asked Hikaru.

"We both just stay here and wait," said Kaoru pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"I thought you said we weren't going to bother them while they talk?" said Hikaru as he too pulled up a chair.

"We're not, but that doesn't mean we can't wait here and see what the out come of their talk is," said Kaoru, "Who knows, after this Haruhi may need even more comfort from us."

"You think so?" asked Hikaru.

"Or she and Kyoya may wind up leaving back together, I don't know," said Kaoru, "But that doesn't mean we have to give up good seats for it.

"Hmm," said Hikaru thinking about it, "Yeah all right."


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Hikaru looked over at his brother who was pulling out a cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"Just some others guys who may want some front row seats for what's about to happen. I figure that either they'll want to be here to celebrate Haruhi and Kyoya making up or they'll want to help Kyoya's ass if they're still not able to come to terms," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"You look a mess," said Haruhi looking over her husband as the two of them sat down together. His hair was all messed up, and his face was covered in black stubble. Clearly he hadn't shaved in a few days.<p>

"I could almost say the same about you," said Kyoya, looking at his wife puffy face with her eyes swollen with tears.

"Yes I did just have to watch you trying to beat up my friend," said Haruhi.

"Is that all he is?" asked Kyoya.

"What do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"Hikaru hasn't become anything else to you have you?" asked Kyoya sternly.

"Uh No," said Haruhi, "What else could he be?"

"Well I don't know," said Kyoya, "From what I've heard you and him have gotten just a little bit close."

"He's just a friend, that's all he ever was," said Haruhi.

Kyoya looked unconvinced.

"Kyoya, please this isn't helping our all ready troubled situation as it is," said Haruhi.

"Yes that's true," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya," said Haruhi leaned over and placed her hand on top of his, "I still love you, you know that right?"

"Yes Haruhi," said Kyoya squeezing her hand back, "I still love you too."

"Then what's going to happen between us?" asked Haruhi.

"At this point, I don't know," said Kyoya, "Seeing as how we're still at odds over the abortion business."

Haruhi sighed and withdrew her hand away from Kyoya.

"It's not just the abortion and killing off my babies Kyoya. It's also the fact that you want to force me to do something against my will. You won't let me have a say in something pertaining to my own body! How is that fair to me?" she asked.

"Life's not always fair Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"I know that, don't you think I know that? If anyone understood that don't you think it would be me?" asked Haruhi. "What are you really doing here Kyoya, why did you come?"

"I received something special from our other friend," said Kyoya, "A C.D. that played for me the sound of our babies' hearts along with the message that you've been getting a lot of support from Hikaru lately."

"You heard the heartbeats?" said Haruhi a small smile crossing her face, "What did you think?"

"They sounded like heart beats," said Kyoya.

"That's all you have to say about it?" asked Haruhi, "Those weren't just any other heart beats; those were the heart beats of your babies! They've gotten that big Kyoya. They're alive and they're growing. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means it's going to make it even more difficult to abort two of them," said Kyoya.

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi, "You're still on about that?"

Kyoya took a deep breath.

"Haruhi, if it were up to me I wouldn't make you do this," he said. "You remember how I acted when we first found out we were having three. I was fully ready to help you have them all."

"What do you mean if it were up to you?" asked Haruhi, "Why wouldn't you have the right to what it is you want when it comes to your own children?"

"As long as I stand as the heir to my family's business then it means making certain scarifies," said Kyoya.

"I realize you have sacrifices to make," said Haruhi. "However I can't help but think that sacrificing babies for the sake of business is a bit extreme."

"Haruhi," said Kyoya putting his hand on her shoulder, "Please try to see this from my point of view. Do you really want to your three children fighting against each other as adults and tearing the family apart?"

"Well I should hope that we could help teach them from early on in life not to do something like that. I would hope that we could raise them well enough so that they can learn to work together and maybe help them to fine other methods to decide who should be the "sole" heir after you. Or even help them to maybe fine something else they'd rather do with their life. It's not like they're machines that are going to be programmed to do everything the same. Who's to say one or more of them will find another kind of calling?" said Haruhi.

"Love your optimism Haruhi, it was something I always admired about you," said Kyoya, "But as long as my father is still in control and doesn't agree with us having all three then I'm sorry I can't go against him. And it's not just him we'd have to worry about. We'd get this kind of pressure from my brothers and their wives. You know how those two are."

"You mean they're all behind him with this too?" said Haruhi.

"My brothers generally follow my father's orders no matter what. Plus their wives will too, just to make themselves look good in my father's eyes," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I can see them like that," said Haruhi.

She took a deep breath.

"Look Kyoya, I love, I always will. And I want to be with you again so much. But until I get a heart to help me see things your way, then I can't be with you. I hope I can find it in my heart to see things your way soon so we can be together again," said Haruhi as she stood up and headed to the door, trying her best to fight the tears coming from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" asked Tamaki running up to the twins.<p>

"We don't know yet Boss," said Kaoru.

"They've been in there for a while though," said Hikaru.

"Do you think they'll make up?" asked Hunny nervously.

Mori shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's hope," said Kaoru.

"Kyo-Chan needs to spend some more time with our babies, that might help him change his mind," said Hunny.

"Maybe," said Mori.

Just then the doors open and Haruhi came walking out, no longer able to fight the tears.

"Haruhi!" shouted all of her friends as the sad sight.

"I need to go," she said as she walked to the front door.

"I'm guessing they didn't make up," said Hikaru as they all watched her walk away sad.

Tamaki groaned before heading into the room.

"Kyoya!" he said as he glared at his friend who was sitting on the couch looking miserable, "What did you say to her?"

"I tried asking her to see things from my point of view. She then told me unless she can grow a heart that's strong enough for her see it my way, she can't be with me," said Kyoya.

"When she grows a heart? When She Grows A Heart?" said Kaoru, "How Stupid Are You?"

"Yeah Kyoya!" said Tamaki, "We always thought you had the better head on your shoulders! That was one of the reason we were willing to let you marry Haruhi in the first place! We figured that if you two had such great minds you could appreciate each other more!"

"But if you're going to treat Haru-Chan like this then maybe we were wrong and should have done more to stop you from marrying her in the first place after all!" said Hunny.

"Yeah!" said Mori.

"So you really think I'm no longer good enough for Haruhi huh?" said Kyoya looking up at his friends mad.

"Not if you're going to be doing stuff like this to her!" said Kaoru punching his hand.

"I don't chose to do this to her willingly, I'm obligated to!" said Kyoya.

"So you're more concern with your obligation to your father then to the woman you more or less chose to have by your side and love forever?" asked Tamaki.

"You four don't get it!" said Kyoya, "You four, wait there are only four of you."

Tamaki, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori all looked around the room and saw it really was just the four of them.

"Where's Hikaru?" said Kyoya.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

'Hikaru what are you up to?' thought Kaoru panicking.

"Kaoru," said Kyoya walking up to him, "Where is your brother?"

"I don't really know, but I have my ideas," said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Haruhi fumbled with her car keys as she tried to get the car door key to go into the slot. Suddenly another hand came down over hers. She looked up to see Hikaru standing next to her.<p>

"Haruhi, let me take you home, I don't think you're in any condition to drive," he said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah okay," said Haruhi as she handed him the keys. Hikaru helped her to walk around to the passenger side of the car and got her seated. He quickly got into the driver's seat and drove off, just as Kyoya, Kaoru and the others ran out the front door.

"Did he just drive off with my wife?" asked Kyoya.

"Most likely," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru where is he taking her?" asked Kyoya.

"Like I'm going to tell you," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru," said Kyoya.

Kaoru gulped as he looked up at Kyoya once again in his shadow king mode.

"Mori, Hunny, help," said Kaoru as he went and hid behind the two of them.

"Kaoru where did he take her?" asked Kyoya.

"I honestly don't know, I have my idea…," said Kaoru.

"Then please share them," said Kyoya.

"Don't tell him anything Kaoru," said Tamaki.

Kyoya turned and looked at him.

Tamaki started to tremble but stood his ground.

"We're not saying anything Kyoya," he said.

"You know I can find her easily on my own," said Kyoya as he walked off.

"Not if you mother has anything to say about it," muttered Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"So what all did Kyoya say to you?" asked Hikaru as he drove Haruhi to her new house.<p>

"He asked me to try to see things his way," said Haruhi, "But I told him I couldn't, I just couldn't. I can see why but, I really can't it in my heart to abort my babies with a real medical reason."

Hikaru looked over at her.

"Haruhi, I'm not going to tell what you should or shouldn't do when it comes to Kyoya, your marriage or these babies, but I do know sooner or later you're going to have make a decision about where you and him stand," he said.

"I know," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Hatsu are you home?" called out Haruhi when she got to her house. There was no answer.<p>

"Guess she went out," said Haruhi.

"What kind of a maid is she?" asked Hikaru.

"I told her she's allowed to go out when she wants to, it's not like she's a slave," said Haruhi.

"Yeah but I thought she said she'd be here in case you need a ride to the hospital for when the babies come," said Hikaru.

"Well these babies aren't due for another few months. Besides she is doing a great job at keeping this house clean," said Haruhi, "So about dinner."

"Right, dinner," said Hikaru following her to the kitchen.

"I'll have us something cooked up in no time," said Haruhi as she pulled out some stuff from the refrigerator.

Hikaru sat down at the table and watched her with a smile on his face.

"So you think any of your babies are going to get you culinary skills?" he asked once she had the meal ready for them.

"If they do, they do," said Haruhi, "I just want to see them grow happy and healthy."

"Yeah that would make sense," said Hikaru, "But you know if you did have one excel in cooking, then you'd have something for all three. You can one get to follow after Kyoya, one to follow after you and one to take up cooking."

Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah that would be nice," she said.

"You'd think Kyoya would figure something out like that," said Hikaru.

"It's not like he wouldn't," said Haruhi.

"Then why is he making he doing this to you?" asked Hikaru.

"It's not all his doing, it also has to do with his father," said Haruhi, "Kyoya told me he wouldn't mind having all thee."

"Then why doesn't he just go ahead and tell his dad no?" said Hikaru.

"Ever since he was official heir, he's more or less being forced to do more of what it is his father wants. I'm trying to not to judge him too much on the matter since this is pretty much what he's always wanted."

"So now that he's gotten what he thought he wanted he's going to get what it is he really needed in life, a happy family," muttered Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"So are you going home now?" asked Haruhi later that night. She and Hikaru where sitting in their living room playing a simple card game together.<p>

"I don't it's kind of dark out," said Hikaru.

"Since when have you been afraid of the dark?" asked Haruhi.

"I just don't want to leave you alone, seeing as how your maid isn't even home yet," said Hikaru.

"Fine, you can do what you want," said Haruhi as she stood up. "None of the rooms besides mine, the babies and Hatsu's have beds, but you can sleep on the couch."

"Okay, that's fine," said Hikaru. Haruhi walked out of the room and came back in a few minutes later with a blanket and pillow.

"Here," she said.

"Thanks," said Hikaru with a smile. Before Haruhi could react, Hikaru pulled her into a hug again.

"I'll always be here for you Haruhi," he whispered into her ear.

"Thanks," said Haruhi as she gently pushed Hikaru away and headed to her own room.

'What am I going to do about him, the both of them?' she thought as she climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>"I'm home Haruhi," Hatsu called out when returned, "I hope you're not upset about me getting home so late." She walked around the house to see if she needed to get anything clean and almost screamed when she saw Hikaru asleep on the couch.<p>

'Now he's spending the night,' she thought timidly, 'I better call her.'

* * *

><p>"Miss Haruhi, time to get up," said Hatsu the next morning.<p>

"What's wrong?" asked Haruhi.

"Your mother-in-law is here," said Hatsu.

"This early in the morning?" said Haruhi as she hurried out of bed and got dressed.

"Good morning Haruhi," said Rika with a big smile as Haruhi came down the stairs to.

"What's all the noise?" asked Hikaru walking out of the living room.

"How are you this morning?" said Rika as she casually went and shoved Hikaru back into the living room.

"Hey!" said Hikaru.

"Fine," said Haruhi.

"That's good to hear. I came by early because I was hoping we could have breakfast together," said Rika grabbing Haruhi's hand and gently leading her to the dining room.

"Hey wait for me," said Hikaru as he tried to follow after them.

Rika shut the door right in front of him.

"Hey!" said Hikaru trying to open the door.

"Sorry Mr. Hitachiin, but this just a breakfast for me and Haruhi. You can go home and eat if you want," said Rika.

"But I…," said Hikaru.

"Mr. Hitachiin," said Rika stepping out of the dinning room. "I know my husband and son have done some stupid things. Although unless I hear Haruhi actually say she wants a divorce, I am going to do anything in my power to protect my son's marriage to this nice woman. That includes you keeping extra friendly men like you at bay. I appreciate you wanting to be helpful, but it would be in your best interest not to get too helpful!"

"Yes ma'am," said Hikaru scared as Rika converted to her shadow queen mode. Even though he was a bit immune to Kyoya's, he was in no way immune to his mother's.

"Very good," said Rika sweetly walking back into the dining room and shutting the door.

Hikaru turned and looked at Hatsu who was taking care of his blanket and pillow.

"You rated me out didn't you?" he said.

"Yes," said Hatsu, "You may have offered to help pay for me to work here, but it's really Mrs. Ohtori senior who is paying my wages. Since she's the one who asking, if she asked me to let her know if another man is trying to make a move on Haruhi while she's still legally married to Kyoya then I will. Oh and just so you know, even if she hadn't, I would have done what I can to keep you away from her as long as the two of them are still married. They were happy together, and I want to think they'll someday get back together. So no offence I will do my best to keep you away from her."

"Pretty bold talk coming from a maid," said Hikaru.

"Is there a problem out here Hatsu?" asked Rika walking back out of the dining room.

"No madam," said Hatsu.

"Good," said Rika, "You're such a good help Hatsu. Oh please don't forget to take out the trash."

"My pleasure ma'am," said Hatsu smirking at Hikaru before grabbing his sleeve and hauling him to the front door.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Oh wow," said Haruhi looking over at the magnificent feast spread out before her on her table.

"Please enjoy," said Rika offering her a chair, "I should warn you though, Fuyumi's coming too."

"Oh?" said Haruhi.

"Well seeing as how she's due soon, I'm just trying to keep a close tab on her, just so at least someone's near by," said Rika.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi. She understood completely seeing as how the last time Fuyumi had had a baby, due to her careless nature almost wound up giving birth in the car on the way to the hospital.

"Um what happened to Hikaru?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know, I'm sure he's around here somewhere," said Rika.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about him either," muttered Haruhi.

"I didn't say anything," said Rika.

"Huh?" said Haruhi looking up at her.

"Uh you and him have been spending a lot of time together lately haven't you?" said Rika.

"Yeah," said Haruhi not sounding too happy about it.

"Is there a problem with that?" asked Rika.

"I like Hikaru, a lot. He's a good friend. However I can't help but think he's trying to get me for himself," said Haruhi.

"Would that be too bad?" asked Rika with caution.

"Right now yeah. I'm still not completely over Kyoya and even if I was, I wouldn't want Hikaru to be my rebound guy."

"I got yah," said Rika, "So you're not over Kyoya fully?"

"Oh no, I still want to be with him so bad!" said Haruhi, "But these three are being a major obstacle with that. No offence to them."

"Oh Haruhi," said Rika tapping her hand, "You are so sweet. I truly hope you and Kyoya can come to terms with all of this."

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"I'm here," called out Fuyumi walking into the dining room. "Oh this all looks yummy!"

"Hello Fuyumi, how are you feeling?" asked Rika immediately.

"I'm fine Mother. You're always asking me this," said Fuyumi taking a seat.

"Yes well, I'm just trying to make sure you're doing okay," said Rika.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hikaru, where have you been all night?" asked Kaoru as he saw his brother sulking down the hall.<p>

"I spent the night at Haruhi's," he muttered.

"Oh, oh okay," said Kaoru.

"Don't worry, I slept on the couch," said Hikaru, "Plus her mother-in-law showed up early this morning and kicked me out of the house."

"Oh did she?" said Kaoru with a smirk walking after him.

"You know what she said to me? She said that she's going to do everything to keep me away from Haruhi until we know for sure if Haruhi wants to leave Kyoya permanently," said Hikaru.

"Well she may have a point there," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I know," said Hikaru, "Haruhi really does seem to want to go back to Kyoya, and I mean really, But unless Kyoya's willing to go up against his father that's not going to happen. Why is Kyoya being such a moron? Is his position as heir really that more important to him then Haruhi?"

"Yes and no," said Kaoru, "We may not understand because we have two companies we'll both get no matter what. He's had to fight to get where's he's at. You know, how do you give up what you've been fighting so hard to get?"

"Yeah I guess," said Hikaru, "Still makes you wonder how much does he really want it if it's going to do things like this to him?"

"I don't know, I don't think we'll ever be put in the same situation as he's in. Hell we got two and we don't even want to take over the software company. We both want to go into fashion," said Kaoru. Then he got an idea.

"Kaoru, where are you going?" asked Hikaru as he watched his brother run to the door.

"I'm going to try to save Kyoya and Haruhi's marriage!" said Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya!" Kaoru shouted as he ran into Kyoya's office at his house.<p>

"Are you here to gloat about your brother finally stealing my wife?" asked Kyoya looking up at him mad.

"Not today," said Kaoru, "I'm here to actually try and help you!"

"And how do you plan to do that Kaoru?" asked Kyoya.

"Simple, quit your job with your father," said Kaoru.

"What?" said Kyoya.

"Don't work for your dad Kyoya, stop working for him! He's the main reason you and Haruhi are so miserable right now," said Kaoru.

"You're not making much sense here Kaoru," said Kyoya, "In case you forgot, I am the current heir to my family's empire."

"That's what makes this so great!" said Kaoru, "Think about it Kyoya, you wanted to be named heir and that's what you got. If you were to quit now, whoever you're dad picks after would be someone he has to just settle with. Not the person he really wants. You mean while not only get the right to brag that you were chosen to be the heir, but also that you were too good for it so you gave it up!"

"I guess there is that fact," said Kyoya, "But then what would I do?"

"Come work for my dad!" said Kaoru, "You know how he runs the major software company? Well he's looking for a successor. Everyone thinks Hikaru or I am going to take it, but neither one of us want it. You however might actually like working there."

Kyoya thought about it.

"It would have some unique challenges," he said.

"Plus I can guarantee that my dad's not going to make you get an abortion," said Kaoru.

Kyoya thought about it some more. What would he stand to lose if he did quite working for his father? His house? He was sure he could get another one for him and his family with the income from the software job. His father's respect? Why would he want respect from a man who wanted him to kill off his own children?

"So what do you think Kyoya?" asked Kaoru.

"I think I should call your father and talk to him," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>A few days later Kyoya found himself in Mr. Hitachiin's office looking his resume.<p>

Mr. Hitachiin looked up at him smiling.

"Even if I didn't all ready know how great you were, this resume would be enough for me to truly consider you for the position," he said.

"Thank you sir," said Kyoya.

"I know you may be feeling a little bit hesitant about taking this job Kyoya and walking out on your father. However if you do decide you want to come and work for me and one day succeed me, I can practically guarantee you'll get it," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Thank you sir," said Kyoya with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Come on Haruhi, I want to get some ice cream," said Fuyumi as she walked down the street happily.<p>

"Don't you think we should go home, we've been out all day," said Haruhi. Rika had some other business to worry about so she had asked Haruhi to help keep an eye on Fuyumi.

"First ice cream then we'll go home," said Fuyumi.

"All right," said Haruhi, "Let's make it quick." She didn't like how far away they were from her car.

"Haruhi relax, we're suppose to be enjoying ourselves," said Fuyumi, "I for one am…Ah!"

"Fuyumi?" said Haruhi running over to Fuyumi who was clenching her stomach, "Are you all right?"

"I, I don't know, that just felt like a contraction!" said Fuyumi.

"A what?" said Haruhi.

"Now, now, let's not panic, I'm sure it's… Ah!" said Fuyumi holding belly some more.

"Okay, maybe I should go to the hospital," she said.

"Okay, can you make it to the car?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Fuyumi.

"Oh god what do I do?" said Haruhi.

Just then her phone started to go off.

"What do you want?" said Haruhi into the phone.

"Nice to talk to you too Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"I'm sorry Kaoru but I am in a very drastic situation! Fuyumi's in labor and I don't know if I can get her to the car in time!" said Haruhi.

"Oh my god, where are you?" said Kaoru.

"Uh Teguchi and Youji," said Haruhi.

"That's near my dad's work, call Kyoya!" said Kaoru.

"What, why?" asked Haruhi.

"He should be near there. He had an interview with my father today about working for him. That's what I was calling to tell you about!" said Kaoru.

"Are you serious?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, so call him!" said Kaoru.

"All right I will," said Haruhi as she hung up and called Kyoya.

"Hello," said Kyoya casually as he answer his phone, just as he was leaving.

"Kyoya, are you near Teguchi and Youji street?" said Haruhi.

"Yes, about a block away, why?" asked Kyoya with concern.

"Can you meet me there? I'm with your sister and she's going into labor!" said Haruhi.

"I'll be right there!" said Kyoya running to his car.

He drove as fast as he could until he saw both women standing there on the corner.

"Hang on Fuyumi, I'll take you to the hospital," said Kyoya as he and Haruhi both help lead her to the waiting car.

"Thank you," said Fuyumi

"Thank you for calling," said Kyoya to Haruhi.

"Thank you for coming," said Haruhi.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Hang in there Fuyumi," said Haruhi as Fuyumi gave her hand a squeeze.

"Where are Tenma and Yuko?" asked Kyoya.

"Tenma took Yuko out for a father-daughter day, before the baby came," said Haruhi.

"I see, I'll try calling him once we get to the hospital," said Kyoya.

"If we make it," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry I'm sure we will," said Kyoya.

"How could I have been so stupid again?" said Fuyumi.

"Don't worry Fuyumi, we're going to make it," said Kyoya, "See here we are."

The doctors and nurses were all quick to get Fuyumi in to her room.

"Any word on Tenma and Yuko?" asked Fuyumi once she got settled.

"Yes," said Kyoya, "Tenma is well on his way here with Yuko, who is very anxious to be a big sister."

"Oh I nice, I couldn't have expected less," said Fuyumi, suddenly gripping Haruhi's hand tight.

"Another contraction?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes that it," said Fuyumi.

"It's okay Fuyumi we'll be with until they get here," said Haruhi.

"Thank you," said Fuyumi, "This might be a good thing for you to see first hand anyway Haruhi. Give you an idea of what you'll be somewhat expecting only triple."

"Oh yeah," said Haruhi.

"Kyoya you too, that is if you'll be in the room when Haruhi has the babies," said Fuyumi.

"Hmm?" said Kyoya.

"Well do you intend to be there with Haruhi when she has her babies?" asked Fuyumi.

"Why don't we talk about this some other time Fuyumi," said Kyoya.

"But don't you…. Oh!" said Fuyumi gripping Haruhi's hand.

"Another one?" said Haruhi.

"Yes they're getting a lot closer," said Fuyumi.

"Just hang on," said Haruhi.

"Everything okay in here?" asked a doctor walking into the room.

"No, please examine my sister!" said Kyoya.

"Yeah sure," said the doctor as he went over and examined Fuyumi. "Good news, we're ready to deliver."

"All ready, but my husband's not here yet," said Fuyumi.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Shido, but we have no choice at this point," said the doctor.

"Haruhi, Kyoya you won't leave me right?" said Fuyumi.

"No Fuyumi we won't," said Kyoya as he and Haruhi each took her hand.

Both stayed by her time the whole time through all the screaming yelling and hand squeezing until finally,

"WAAAAAHH"

"It's a girl!" said the doctor happily as he held up the baby for Fuyumi, Kyoya and Haruhi to see.

"Oh my god!" said Fuyumi, tears coming down her eyes as she looked at her new baby in the doctor's hands, "That's her, that's my baby!"

"Congratulations Mrs. Shido," said the doctor after cleaning the baby up and handing her to Fuyumi.

"Hello, hello little one," said Fuyumi happily.

"Do we have a name?" asked the doctor.

"Tenma and I had decided on Arisa if it wound up being a girl this time," said Fuyumi softly.

"That's a pretty name," said Haruhi.

"Yuko actually was the one that suggested it," said Fuyumi, "She said that if she had a sister she knew her sister would be bright and beautiful. Tenma and I thought it was pretty so we picked it out."

"Well I like it," said Haruhi.

"Yes it works very nicely," said Kyoya.

"Fuyumi, Fuyumi I'm here!" said Tenma as he came into the room, "Did you havev the baby yet?"

"Yes, yes I did," said Fuyumi, "Come and say hello to your new daughter."

"Oh," said Tenma walking up to the bed and looking at the baby. "Oh she's beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't make it for the birth."

"It's all right," said Fuyumi, "Kyoya and Haruhi were here with me the whole time."

"Thank you," said Tenma, "Does this mean you two are back together?"

Kyoya and Haruhi both looked at each other.

"Well…," said Kyoya.

"We should leave them alone for a little bit," said Haruhi as she walked out of the room.

Kyoya watched her and was about to follow when suddenly,

"Uncle Kyoya, look out!" said Yuko as she ran past him into the room.

"Yuko not so loud," said Tenma.

"Come and see your new baby sister," said Fuyumi softly.

"The baby here, the baby's her, hooray!" said Yuko running up the bed and her mother.

"Yes this is her," said Tenma.

"Tenma would you like to hold her?" asked Fuyumi.

"Of course I do," said Tenma as he took the baby into his arms. He too smiled brightly. "I tell you there is no greater joy then when you get to hold your new baby for the first time."

Kyoya looked at the man cradling the newborn. He looked so happy. It made Kyoya realize something, he wanted that too. The joy felt when holding his newborn babies for the first time, all three of them.

He slipped out of the room and walked to the lobby where he found Haruhi sitting.

She looked up at him cautiously.

"Hi how's Fuyumi?" she asked.

"She's fine," said Kyoya, "Yuko's overjoyed at being a sister now."

"I bet she is," said Haruhi.

"And Tenma seems happy about being a father again," said Kyoya.

"That's good for him," said Haruhi.

"I want that too," said Kyoya.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't want to abort my children, especially now," said Kyoya, "You have every right to decide if you want all three and if you want all three then we should have all three."

"But what about your father?" asked Haruhi.

"As long as I'm his heir, then I have to do what he says," said Kyoya, "But if I weren't his heir then I can do whatever I want including keeping all three of our babies."

"Kyoya are you saying you want to give up what you've worked to hard to achieve?" asked Haruhi.

"No, I almost did that when I let you leave," said Kyoya. "What I want, what I really want is my family, our family. And if that simply means no more being the next head of the Ohtori, well my father will just have to settle with one of my brothers."

"Kyoya, I…," Haruhi started to say, only to get cut off with a kiss.

"Let's go home together, my wife," said Kyoya.

"Where, your's or mine?" asked Haruhi.

"Wherever you are is my home Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"All right than, let's go home together, my husband" said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Quaint little house," said Kyoya looking around Haruhi's "little" house.<p>

"I like it," said Haruhi as she walked up the stairs. Kyoya followed her all the way to the bedroom.

"Haruhi am I really welcome here?" asked Kyoya rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes, if you want to be," said Haruhi. She felt Kyoya kissing her shoulder.

"Well then after I give my notice to my father, I'll see my things are moved in," he said.

"Are you sure you want to give up your home too?" asked Haruhi.

"Well it's really my father's home. He gave it to us after we got married and most of the decorations are his design. This place I think we can really turn into our real home," said Kyoya.

"I'd like that," said Haruhi as she let Kyoya hold her close. She turned and looked up at him.

"I'd like that too," said Kyoya before giving her big kiss that made her feel the need to sit down on the bed.

"Kyoya, I don't know if I can do this right now," said Haruhi.

"It's all right if you don't want to go all the way," said Kyoya sitting next to her, nuzzling her face "I'm just glad I get to be close to you again."

"Me too, I love you," said Haruhi.

"I love you too," said Kyoya.


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Haruhi woke up the next morning, she could see Kyoya sleeping next to her peacefully.

She smiled at him before realizing he was holding her tight and the only way she could get up was to wake him up. Haruhi knew that wouldn't be a good idea no matter what. So instead she just lay there.

"Excuse me but breakfast is ready," said Hatsu walking into the room.

"Hatsu no!" said Haruhi, only to have Kyoya start to sit up. He glared at her.

"I'm so sorry Master Kyoya, I didn't realize you were in here!" she said bowing her head and running out of the room.

Kyoya moaned before lying back down again.

"And I was having such a wonderful dream too," he muttered.

"Oh yeah about what?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya smirked up at her.

"You were a lot skinner and waiting for me in a hot tub," he said, "With two glasses of champagne I might add."

"Yeah, well that's all it's going to be for a while, a dream," said Haruhi.

"Still though," said Kyoya as he leaned over and kissed her.

Haruhi smiled.

"I almost forgot how much I enjoy your kiss in the morning," she said.

"Yes well, I better get up anyway. I'll have to face my father sooner or later," said Kyoya.

"Are you seriously still going to go through with this Kyoya?" asked Haruhi as she followed him out of bed.

"Yes, so let's hurry up and eat. The sooner I eat, the sooner I can go and face him and get this over with," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya," said Haruhi grabbing his shoulder "Is this really what you want to do? Give up the one thing you've worked to hard to get?"

"Actually I almost did, and I'm not about to lose it again after I got it back," said Kyoya.

"And what was that?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, it was you of course," said Kyoya with a smile as he nuzzled his face close to hers, "And our children of course, all three of them."

Haruhi gave off a sigh.

"Well okay then, if this is what you want, then you have my support. You know I support you in most of what you do," said Haruhi.

"Yes that was one of the joys of marrying you," said Kyoya.

"Um excuse me," said Hatsu timidly standing outside the door. "I went and made sure there was enough food for the both of you and it's all ready for you down stairs."

"Thank you Hatsu," said Kyoya as he went and walked out of the room past her like it was nothing.

"I'm really sorry Haruhi, I didn't know he was here!" said Hatsu.

"It's all right," said Haruhi.

"Does this mean you're back together?" asked Hatsu eagerly.

"I think so," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Sir," said Hatsu, after Haruhi and Kyoya had finished breakfast.<p>

"Yes?" said Kyoya.

"Some one just dropped this off," said Hatsu holing up a clean suite.

"Ah yes thank you," said Kyoya as he stood and took the suite. "I'll go change into this right now. Hatsu please make sure my other suite is clean."

"Yes sir," said Hatsu as Kyoya walked past her. She looked over at Haruhi.

"Well it definitely feels like things are getting back to normal," she said.

"For now," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Well," said Kyoya as he headed to the front door, stopping to adjust his tie in a mirror, "I'm off to the office."<p>

"I'm sorry about this Kyoya," said Haruhi as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nothing to apologize for," said Kyoya, "If anything I owe you one."

"Well if you ask me you're all ready doing that by not making me get the abortion," said Haruhi.

Kyoya turned and smiled at her.

"Well I should get going," he said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'll be here when you get back," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Haruhi," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Yoshio was at his desk, looking busy when Kyoya walked in.<p>

"Good morning Father," he said casually as he walked up to the desk.

"Morning Kyoya," said his not looking up from his desk, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Actually I'm here to give you something," said Kyoya.

"If its pictures of Fuyumi's new baby you needn't bother. I've all ready been bombarded with several thanks to your mother," said Yoshio still not looking up from his work.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Have you gone to see the baby yourself in person?"

"Not yet," said Yoshio, "I've been too busy to get a chance. It's not like I haven't seen a baby before anyway. Now don't you have work to get to as well?"

"Yes, but not here," said Kyoya.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yoshio.

"This," said Kyoya laying an envelope onto his father's desk.

"What's this?" asked Yoshio as he open envelope.

"My notice," said Kyoya.

"Your notice?" asked Yoshio looking at his son.

"Yes Father I am resigning from my post both with the company and as your successor," said Kyoya.

Yoshio stared long and hard at him.

"What are you going on about now?" he asked.

"I no longer desire to work for you or to be your immediate heir," said Kyoya.

"And why are you no longer interested in doing something like that?" asked Yoshio placing elbows on his desk.

"I want to keep all three of my children," said Kyoya, "And my wife."

"So what you're telling me is that you are willing to give up everything, your job, your title for a woman?" asked Yoshio.

"Yes, my wife," said Kyoya.

"And how are you planning on taking care of this wife of yours and these three babies?" asked Yoshio.

"I have some prospects. Ones that don't care so much about how many children I have all at once. Now if you Father were to ever decide that doesn't matter then maybe I'll reconsider coming back to work for you. In the mean time, you'll just have to settle for one of my brothers," said Kyoya, "I shall leave you to your work now, good-by."

"Kyoya," said Yoshio as he stood up, "I'm warning you, if you walk out that door, you might as well just stop calling yourself an Ohtori!"

Kyoya paused at the door.

"Well, someone has to help carry on the Fujioka name," he said without looking back as he walked out of the office.

He pulled out his cell phone as he walked out of the building and immediately started to dial.

"Hello?" said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Hello Mr. Hitachiin," said Kyoya, "I was calling to ask if the position you were offering was still available."

"As a matter of fact it is, if you really want it," said Mr. Hitachiin.

"Yes I would like it very much," said Kyoya.

"Good, can you start on Monday?" asked Mr. Hitachiin.

"I would be glad to sir," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>When he got home, he was surprise to see Kaoru and Hikaru there as well.<p>

"Hey Kyoya, hear you took Dad up on his offer," said Kaoru.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did," said Kyoya, "And why are you two here?"

"We're here to see how Haruhi was doing. We heard you two got back together," said Hikaru.

"Yes we are," said as he walked behind where Haruhi was sitting and placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Are you okay with this Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, yes I am," said Haruhi as she put her hand on Kyoya's.

"Well just don't screw up again Kyoya," said Kaoru as he stood up, "I may not be so good at keeping Hikaru away from her next time. Let's go Hikaru."

Hikaru stayed where he was looking at Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Is this really what you Haruhi?" he asked.

"Yes Hikaru, he is," said Haruhi.

"Then you should do what Kaoru said Kyoya," said Hikaru, "Because even if he doesn't come through with his threat, you can guarantee I will carry out mine."

"And what's that?" asked Kyoya.

"That I will not let you take her back no matter what," said Hikaru.

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"They mean well," said Haruhi after they had left.

"I know," said Kyoya as he came and sat down next to her.

"Oh by the way, a bunch of your stuff got dropped off here from the house. Hatsu and the other guy that brought it all got it all put away," said Haruhi.

"Yes, I asked that it be brought here after I took my new job. I never really liked that house we were at. It was all mostly my father's design," said Kyoya.

"Hmm, okay then," said Haruhi, "Oh, I'm going to be able to learn the genders in a few weeks, did you want to come?"

"Yes," said Kyoya, "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>"Okay, it looks like all three are doing just fine," said the doctor as she moved the wand around Haruhi's belly and the babies' images appeared on screen.<p>

"Oh that's good to hear," said Haruhi, holding Kyoya's hand.

"Did you want to know the genders?" asked the doctor.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya.

"Sure, why not," he said, "What are we having doctor?"

"Well your going to have a boy! Congratulations. And another boy. Congratulations." He said smiling.

"Your 3rd child will be a"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to cut off there it was asking for a cliffie<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"..it's a girl," said the doctor.

"What did you say?" asked Haruhi.

"The third baby's a girl, "said the doctor with a smile.

Kyoya looked down at Haruhi whose face was suddenly looking extremely soft and happy.

"Kyoya we're having a girl too," she said beaming.

"Yes I heard," said Kyoya. He knew Haruhi was thrilled about the boys, but could also understand why she was feeling just a little bit excited about the girl. This meant he and Haruhi could name her after her mother like she wanted. He still remembered her asking about that when she first learned she was pregnant.

"So now that we know the genders, what are we going to do about names?" asked Haruhi once they got home.

"Well I do have a list of some potential names here," said Kyoya showing her a list on his laptop.

"Uh Kyoya these are all boys names," said Haruhi looking over the list.

"Well I thought we all ready had a girl name picked out Haruhi, seeing as there was only one," said Kyoya.

Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks for that," she said. She looked down at the list of boy names.

"I don't know what to pick," she said.

"Hmm well we still have a few months to decide. I'm sure we'll come up with the right one by then," said Kyoya as he too went and looked over the list.

The next few months were some of the most peaceful and happiest for Kyoya and Haruhi. Kyoya found he was a lot happier working at the Software company then he ever was working for his father's company. The challenges and the access to the newest programs, and making deals with other companies were all a great thrill to him.

It was also nice to see Haruhi standing at the door waiting for him everyday when he got home. She would welcome him home then give him a nice sweet kiss. Afterwards she would lead him to the dinning room where dinner would always be ready and waiting for, and always still hot like it just came out of the oven Kyoya could always tell when Haruhi cooked the meal or when one of the servants cooked it.

A few of their old servants had come to help out at their old house. They hadn't been able to keep all of them. It didn't matter to Kyoya or Haruhi though. The ones that they kept were the personal favorite. Hatsu still worked for them too, even if she had willing moved out now that Haruhi had Kyoya with her all the time.

To them life was truly perfect.

"Kyoya," said Haruhi, "Do you realize we're due in two months and we still don't have a clue of what to call our sons?"

"Well have you been looking over the list?" asked Kyoya.

"Of course I have," said Haruhi, "I practically have the thing memorized!"

"And still nothing?" asked Kyoya.

"No, nothing," said Haruhi, "Nothing really appealing to me. What about you, did you see anything?"

"Hmm, not really," said Kyoya.

"Maybe we should do what your mother said and name it after your grandfather," said Haruhi.

"She tried that with my brothers and it didn't work, and it's not going to work for me either. I'm am not naming one of our sons Ren, aka a water lily!" said Kyoya.

Haruhi shook her head with a smile.

"If that's what you want then," she said.

"Um sir, madam," said Hatsu walking up to them with a phone.

"Who is it Hatsu?" asked Kyoya.

"Your father's on the phone sir," said Hatsu. Both Haruhi and Kyoya looked up at her shocked. They hadn't seen or spoken to the man since Kyoya handed in his notice and stared to work for Mr. Hitachiin. They haven't been really talking to many from Kyoya's family for that matter with the exception for Fuyumi and Rika of course.

Kyoya slowly stood up and answered.

"Hello Father,"

"Hello Kyoya," said his father coldly.

"What can I do for you?" asked Kyoya.

"We're having a family dinner this Saturday, I would like it if you and Haruhi would come," said Yoshio.

"You really want us to come, Father?" asked Kyoya.

"I expect nothing less," said Yoshio.

"Very well we shall come," said Kyoya.

"We're invited to dinner?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh I'm sure there's some alternative motive to it, but might as well see what it is he's after," said Kyoya.

"All right I guess," said Haruhi.

When they arrived at his Father's house, Kyoya could feel Haruhi gripping his hand tight.

"It'll be fine Haruhi," said Kyoya as they walked in.

They were immediately led to the drawing room where the rest of Kyoya's family was all ready settled. His father stood near the fireplace sipping a glass of wine. Both of Kyoya's brothers stood near him also with glasses of wine in their hands. Their wives both sat on couches at opposite ends of the room, with some sort of drink themselves looking very like they usually do, like they were queen of the world. Their children were all sitting next to them with their hands in their laps doing their best to remain quiet. The only noise from the room came from another couch in the room where Fuyumi sat holding her baby cooing over her with Rika Tenma both sitting next to her also admiring the baby. Yuko sat in her father's lap looking at the baby as well, saying random stuff about the baby to her grandmother.

All eyes turned and looked at Kyoya and Haruhi as they walked into the room.

"Hello everyone," said Kyoya calmly.

"Kyoya," said his father.

"You're looking well Father," said Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Yoshio, "Would you care for some wine?"

A butler immediately appeared next to Kyoya with a try that had a wine glass on it.

"Thank you," said Kyoya as he took the glass, "Haruhi why don't you go and take a seat?"

"Uh sure," said Haruhi.

Tenma immediately stood up for Haruhi to sit down.

"How are you feeling Haruhi?" asked Rika.

"I'm fine," said Haruhi rubbing her belly.

"How much longer until the babies come, Aunt Haruhi?" asked Yuko.

"Yuko be nice," said Fuyumi, "You all ready have a baby after all."

"But I like baby sister, and I want more babies!" said Yuko.

Rika, Fuyumi, Tenma and Haruhi all chuckled.

"So how have you been Father?" asked Kyoya walking up to him, "I'm, sorry to hear about your recent troubles, what with your stock dropping 15%, and the possibility of loosing a dealing with one of your electronic suppliers. I in the mean time have help raise the stock in my new company up 45% and got a great contract with a major toy supplier company."

"Yes it sounds like you're doing very well for yourself," said Yoshio.

"Despite the fact that you went and abandoned the family like you did!" said Yuuichi.

"Well I wouldn't say abandon, just found something that worked batter for me," said Kyoya.

"Even if it meant giving up the role of being the next head of our family?" said Akito.

"Being the next head wasn't working for me," said Kyoya.

"You sure are a peculiar one Kyoya," said Yuuichi.

"I don't know if I ever really understood some of the things you do," said Akito, "First the ridicules host club and now this."

"Yes I doubt you'd have much in the way of understanding," said Kyoya.

"At least he knew the importance of staying with family," said Hiromi.

"Yes, important," said Kyoya.

"Oh stop acting you like you've done nothing wrong Kyoya," said Mana as both she and Hiromi stood up and stood next to their husbands.

Kyoya shifted his eyes back and forth between the two women before looking at his father.

"Is this the only reason you invited me here tonight, to guilt trip me about leaving?" he asked.

"Are you feeling guilty?" asked Yoshio.

"Hardly," said Kyoya sipping his wine.

"Really, you don't feel bad about anything that's happen recently?" asked Hiromi.

"No," said Kyoya.

"Well that's good, I suppose," said Yoshio.

"We're you hoping I was feeling guilty Father?" asked Kyoya, "Were you maybe hoping that I would take pity on you and come back to help you?"

"That's seems a little bit bold don't you think?" asked Yoshio.

"It's was just a simple question Father," said Kyoya.

"To you maybe!" said Mana, "Don't you care about what's happing to us, your family?"

"You're only family by marriage Mana, and don't forget that please," said Kyoya.

Mana looked insulted.

Kyoya took another sip of his wine as he noticed his brothers and their wives all shooting them dirty looks.

"I don't know why you three would all be so up set about me leaving seeing as how Father will now have to pick one of you to be his successor now since it's not longer me," he said.

"He does have a point," said Hiromi.

"That's beside the point," said Akito.

"Kyoya are you truly happy and comfortable with what it is you've done?" asked Yuuichi.

"Yes," said Kyoya looking to his father as he said it, "I am very happy with the decision I made. And if that's the only reason you invited me to come here, to ask if I was feeling happy about my life, then I see no point of staying."

He turned and walked to Haruhi on the couch.

"Let's go dear," he said.

"All right," said Haruhi as she stood up with him.

"Good-by I'll talk to you later all right?" said Rika.

"All right Mother," said Kyoya.

"He's seriously going to leave, just like that!" they heard Hiromi say as they neared the door.

"He's seriously more concern about that stupid commoner then the great honor he was bestowed!" said Mana.

Kyoya was about to continue on to the front door, when he felt Haruhi stop.

"Haruhi, you're going to let them get to you now are you?" asked Kyoya turning to look at her.

Instead he saw with a disturbing look on her face and clenching her womb.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I think the babies are coming early!" said Haruhi.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyoya could feel his heart beating real fast. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt real panic. But now as he stood there looking at his wife terrified face, fully taking in what it was she had just told him, he truly felt panic!

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Haruhi nodded her head.

"Yes, I can feel it," she said.

"Haruhi?" said Rika walking up to her.

"The babies, they're coming!" said Haruhi, "I can feel it!"

"Oh dear!" said Rika.

"She's going into labor?" said Mana.

"Oh god, I hope she doesn't have them here," said Hiromi.

"Is that all you're worried about?" said Fuyumi mad.

"Well if the commoner hadn't gone and decide to o into labor here and now then we wouldn't have to," said Mana.

"But it's not like we couldn't expect less from a commoner," said Hiromi.

Kyoya temper rose ever so slightly. Has his current situation not be so serious at the moment, he would have gladly have taken the opportunity to finally tell the awful women off. It was fortunate for them that Haruhi was occupying his up most attention at the moment.

"Don't worry Haruhi, we'll get you to a hospital right away!" said Rika.

"Tenma will you please take the girls home so I can go with Kyoya and Mother?" asked Fuyumi handing him the baby.

"Of course," said Tenma, "Let's go Yuko."

"What's happening Daddy?" asked Yuko.

"I'm not sure, but your Aunt Haruhi needs to go to the doctor so your mother is going to help with it okay?" said Tenma.

"Okay," said Yuko.

"We should probably go home too," said Hiromi motioning her kids to stand up.

"Yes," said Mana doing the same with her kids.

"Good luck Haruhi," she said as she walked past with her kids like nothing was wrong.

"I bet you're wishing you got that abortion now huh?" said Hiromi as she walked past too.

Haruhi could suddenly hear Fuyumi give off an angry grunt as she followed after the two women into the hallway. Kyoya and Rika both helped led Haruhi out there as well. She could hear Kyoya's brothers and father following after them as well.

As everyone furthered out to the hallway, they were all surprise to see Fuyumi standing there in her own shadow queen mode! Haruhi couldn't believe it! She had never thought Fuyumi was capable of doing such a thing! But there she was looking at her two sister-in-laws with the dark aura surrounding her fully.

"I have tried and tried being tolerant of you two jackals. But enough is enough!" she said causing the two women to scream.

"You can't even be considerable enough to be somewhat kind to a woman who is all ready dealing with enough as it is? Instead you have to kick her when she's down all ready! You are two of the most awful, inconsiderate women I have ever met! If there was any justice it this world, you'd be nothing more then simple house maids waiting on people like Haruhi!"

Both women looked like they have just been slapped in the face.

"I never thought Fuyumi was capable of doing something like that!" said Haruhi.

"Oh you'd be surprised," said Rika, "Right Kyoya?"

"Yes Mother," said Kyoya, "Now can we please get Haruhi to the hospital?"

When they got outside there was an ambulance waiting for them.

"Who called for that?" asked Haruhi.

"I did," said Yoshio, "Just in case."

"Thank you," said Haruhi as she was laid down on a stretcher and hauled into the ambulance.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya why is this happing to me, to us?" asked Haruhi as they drove to the hospital. "The doctor said I shouldn't have to worry about this since they're not all the same!"<p>

"I'm not sure Haruhi, these things happen sometimes," said Kyoya.

Haruhi gripped his hand tight.

"Did you think to call my father?" she asked.

"My mother said she would and also bring him to the hospital," said Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Ranka, Ranka. Are you ready?" asked Rika as she came and knocked at the door. The door opened a little on its own so she quickly walked in. She found Ranka kneeling at his wife's altar.<p>

"They're coming early my dear; our poor Haruhi's having her three babies early! Can you believe it? I'm so worried for her! Please promise you'll help look after her and giver her a sense of comfort during all of this?"

"Hmm," Rika sighed sadly to herself listening to the man talking.

Ranka looked up shocked to see her.

"Oh Rika I'm sorry," he said.

"It's all right, I apologize myself," said Rika, "The door was open so I thought I'd come in to let you know I was here."

"Yes thank you let's get to it then shall we?" said Ranka grabbing his purse and a coat before heading to the door.

As Rika came out of the apartment, she saw Ranka standing there crying!

"Ranka?" she said.

"It's, it's not fair!" said Ranka, "After all the suffering and fighting my poor little girl had to go thorough to keep her babies and now this has to happen, Why do these things keep happing to her?"

"It's going to be okay Ranka, you'll see. Haruhi and the babies are going to be just fine. Now let's get to the hospital so we can be there when our grandchildren arrive all right?" said Rika kindly.

"Yes all right," said Ranka as he and Rika headed to the waiting car.

* * *

><p>"Kyoya, I'm scared," said Haruhi as she lay in her hospital bed rubbing her belly, "What if something happens to one or all of them? We haven't even picked out names for our sons!"<p>

"Shh, Haruhi," said Kyoya kissing her forehead, "You can't let yourself get stressed out like this. It'll only make things worse."

"Excuse me sir, can we talk to you for a moment?" asked the doctor walking into the room.

"Yes," said Kyoya, "I'll be right back Haruhi."

"Okay," said Haruhi softly. She looked down at her belly.

"Here I am, about to have the three babies I apparently wanted to badly. I should be happy, thrilled, but yet I'm scared. I'm about to become a mom and I'm scared! I think just as scared as when my own mother died. What does that mean? Does this mean something bad is going to happen to the babies? Mom I'm so scared!"

"_It's all right Haruhi,"_

"_Mom?"_

"_I know you're scared right now, but it's all right to feel that way,"_

"_But what if I loose one or more of them Mom?"_

"_Don't worry yourself. These babies are going to be all right,"_

"_Are you sure Mom?"_

"_Trust me Haruhi, you and these babies are going to be all right now matter what happens. I'll be watching over you the whole time,"_

"_Thank you Mom," _

"Mom?"

Haruhi looked over to see Rika standing there.

"I don't think I ever heard you call me that before," she said walking over to the bed.

"Did I just say mom?" asked Haruhi.

"I think you drifted off for a second there," said Rika.

"I was just thinking about my mom for some reason," said Haruhi.

"Well seeing as you're about to become one I can't blame you," said Rika.

"I'm so scared Rika. I'm scared that something wrong will happen to the babies!" said Haruhi.

"Every mother feels this way at some point when they're delivering, even if they're more on time then this. You'll be fine I'm sure," said Rika. "I was scared with everyone one of my pregnancies and there's no shame in it what so ever!"

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

Just then Kyoya walked back into the room. He looked solemn.

"Kyoya now what's wrong?" asked Rika.

"The doctors are saying they'll have to perform a c-section in order to make sure the babies all have a chance," he said.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi's breath suddenly got a whole lot heavier.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"Yes, it's for the best Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Oh God!" said Haruhi. As if she wasn't all ready feeling scared enough as it was.

"Shh," said Rika gently stroking Haruhi's hair, "Please stop stressing, you'll make it worse."

Just then the door opened again. Haruhi shifted her head and was shocked to see Yoshio walking into the room with a different woman.

"Yoshio what are you doing in here?" asked Rika.

"I was coming in to introduce you all to Dr. Penny Gold from America. She is one of the best of when it comes to delivering triplets, both by natural and by c-section. It's fortunate I had recently got her to become a part of my hospital staff," said Yoshio.

"Yes I have heard about your work Dr. Gold," said Kyoya.

"I assure you that I will do everything in my power to help your wife sir," said Dr. Gold.

Kyoya glared at her long and hard.

"You had better!" he said.

"Well we should let her go ahead and prepare Haruhi for the surgery," said Yoshio walking out of the door.

"Yoshio," said Rika following after him, "What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?" asked Yoshio.

"How stupid do you think I am?" asked Rika, "I can tell when you're up to something. First you went and invited Kyoya and Haruhi over for dinner, then being so kind with calling the ambulance, then calling in this specialist for her. What's your new game?"

"I was hoping to give Kyoya another chance to take up the title as my successor. I was hoping to talk to him at the party but well you saw and hear what happened," said Yoshio.

"And what is your brilliant plan this time?" asked Rika.

"I was going to tell him that I have families line up that are willing to take in and raise two of the babies so that Haruhi wouldn't have to live the guilt of terminating her babies and at the same time wouldn't have to worry about dividing everything up among the three," said Yoshio.

"Hmm," said Rika, "Oh you have learn so little in these past nine months haven't you?"

"Not necessarily," said Yoshio.

"No you haven't Father," said Kyoya, "I would have thought after I left you, you would have realized that I'm not your puppet anymore. I am my own person and that person wants to keep all three babies and raise them all. If you can't accept that then I really shouldn't be your successor. And while I appreciate you brining in the specialist, perhaps its best I find another doctor so I am not indebted to you."

"No, that's not going to happen," said Dr. Gold as she too join the group, "Your wife needs all the help she can get and I am the best there is. There's no time to get another specialist nearly as skilled as me here in time. So I don't care what's going on between you and your father, or who it is that's singing my paychecks, that woman is now my patient and as such I will treat her no matter what anyone says!"

"If that's what you wish then," said Kyoya.

"It is," said Dr. Gold, "This isn't about what you two want; it's what's best for these three babies who haven't even begun to live yet! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a c-section to perform!" She turned and looked at Kyoya.

"Are you coming?" she asked before walking back to Haruhi's room.

"Yes I'm right behind you," said Kyoya hurrying after the doctor.

Rika turned and looked at her husband.

"Well there you have it then," she said before heading to the waiting room.

* * *

><p>As she walked in she wasn't sure who was making more a run in the carpet, Tamaki or Ranka as the two both paced around.<p>

"Mother any news?" asked Fuyumi.

"Yes I'm afraid Haruhi's going to have to have a c-section," said Rika softly.

"Oh-No!" said Ranka as he started to faint. Mori fortunately was quick to grab him.

"Ranka I'm sorry," said Rika.

"Oh Haru-Chan!" said Hunny crying.

Hikaru took a deep breath.

"Hikaru?" said Kaoru.

"Please don't let anything happen to Haruhi or her and Kyoya's babies," said Hikaru softly, "Not after all the shit the five of them have all ready gone through!"

Kaoru squeezed his brother's hand.

"Just hang in there Hikaru, we've got to stay strong for her okay?" he said.

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready?" asked Dr. Gold.<p>

"Yes doctor everything has been prepared," said one of the assistants.

"Good," said Dr. Gold, "Haruhi, are you feeling ready?"

"I guess so," said Haruhi.

"It'll be all right Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"You won't leave me will you Kyoya?" asked Haruhi.

"Never again," said Kyoya.

"Okay, let's do this," said Dr. Gold, "Haruhi, I want you to keep counting to three and breathe all right?"

"Yes," said Haruhi doing as the doctor instructed, squeezing Kyoya's hand tight.

She couldn't see fully what it was the doctor was doing, but trusted she knew what she was doing.

She wasn't sure how long it was before she heard a loud cry ring out.

"Congratulations Haruhi and Kyoya, here's your first born son," said the Dr. Gold holding up the baby.

"Is he okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Don't worry he's being well taken care of," said Dr. Gold handing the baby off to his waiting nurse. "All right Haruhi now remember what it is I told you, count to three and breath."

"Kyoya can you see our baby is he really okay?" asked Haruhi.

"He's being taken care of," said Kyoya, "Now let's hurry up and get his brother and sister out here as well."

"Okay," said Haruhi. Soon after, another baby's cry was heard.

"Congratulations, here is your second son," said the doctor happily as she held him up.

"Is he's okay?" asked Haruhi.

"He's looking like his brother, which is good," said the doctor handing the second baby to his nurse, "And he'll be well taken care of."

"Kyoya?" said Haruhi.

"It's like the doctor said, he's okay being well taken care of," said Kyoya, "Now let's get their sister out here."

"Okay," said Haruhi, remembering to breathe like the doctor had said. The doctor was quick to work and in no time at all, the third baby's was filling the room.

"Here she is, here's your daughter," said Dr. Gold.

"All three, are here?" asked Haruhi with a tear.

"Yes," said Kyoya, "You did well Haruhi."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

Kyoya walked over to the doctor as she examined the babies.

"Doctor, how are they?" he asked.

"The birth may have gone smoothly, but unfortunately all three are far from out of the woods," said Dr. Gold as she and Kyoya watched the three babies each get placed into an infant incubator and hauled off to the NICU.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Goldpen for the information regarding triplets and theri births. As such we named our OC doctor in this athor's honor. :)<strong>

**Please review**

**~DT**


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FOR

"Kyoya, did I hear the doctor say that something was still wrong with the babies?" Haruhi asked as she was wheeled down the hall towards a room to rest.

"I'm sure it's nothing too serious," said Kyoya, "There usually some sort of problems when babies are born early. It shouldn't be too bad since they're only two months early though."

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"I'm going to go tell your father and our friends the good news all right, then I'll go check on them myself okay?" said Kyoya, "You just get some rest."

"Okay," said Haruhi. Kyoya could see her eyelids were getting heavy as it was all ready.

"Just promise me you'll get some rest," he said.

"I will," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>When Kyoya walked out into the waiting room, he was immediately bombarded by Ranka.<p>

"Kyoya, what happened, are they all okay, is Haruhi okay, are they all healthy at least, there's no major complication is there? Tell me, for the love of god tell me!" he said.

"Ranka, please calm down," said Kyoya. "All three were born safe and now are being examined to make sure there's nothing too complicated with them all right. They are in the NICU at the moment, but if they are shown to be in good condition they will be moved to the regular nursery. Haruhi did well and is resting. If you want to go see her then you can or you can come with me to the NICU to try and see the babies. Just you, Fuyumi and my mother at the moment please." He had noticed all ready his father wasn't there.

"Sure thing Kyoya," said Kaoru.

"Kyoya, Haruhi is okay right?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes right now she's fine, but tired. Why don't you all come back tomorrow? We should know by then if the babies still need to be in the NICU," said Kyoya.

"Sure," said Mori.

"You better make sure you get some sleep too Kyo-Chan," said Hunny.

"I will, don't you worry about me," said Kyoya as he, Ranka, Rika and Fuyumi all walked down the hall to the NICU.

The four all walked in and over to the three incubators where the three babies were all resting.

"Oh would you look at that, they all have your black hair Kyoya," said Rika with a smile.

"Yes I saw that," said Kyoya.

"What about their eye color, what color where their eyes?" asked Ranka.

"Brown," said Dr. Gold walking up behind them with a chart, "Trust me they're all brown, I saw."

"You sure about that doctor?" asked Kyoya.

"Oh yes," said Dr. Gold.

"How are they looking?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm still checking, but they are all looking to be in good health. You shouldn't have to worry too much about them," said Dr. Gold. "I wouldn't be surprise if they'll all be moved to the nursery by tomorrow at the earliest."

"That's good to hear," said Fuyumi.

"Yes I should hope so," said Dr. Gold, "By the way, do we have names for the babies yet?"

"Just the girl for right now," said Kyoya.

"And what were we planning?" asked Dr. Gold.

"Kotoko," said Kyoya, "After her grandmother."

"Oh Kyoya!" said Ranka as he engulfed Kyoya in a huge hug, "You're too sweet!"

"Haruhi asked me if we could early on in the pregnancy, before all the unpleasantness," said Kyoya.

"Oh, I can't believe she wanted to name her own daughter after her mother. Kotoko would be so proud!" said Ranka.

"What about the boys Kyoya?" asked Fuyumi.

"I don't know yet, it's been hard deciding," said Kyoya.

"Well I'm sure the right name will come to you in time," said Fuyumi.

"Have you considered naming one after…," said Rika.

"No Mother," said Kyoya.

"Just thought I'd ask," said Rika.

"Was she trying to get you to name on after Grandfather?" whispered Fuyumi. Kyoya nodded his head.

"Well anyway, you look like you're getting tired Kyoya, you should go get some rest," said Rika.

"Yes, good night all," said Kyoya as he headed down the hallway.

He walked to Haruhi's room where another bed had all ready been set up for him. He immediately lied down and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, to his surprise he worked up rather early. He looked over to Haruhi's bed where she was still fast asleep. So he decided to head down to the NICU to check on the children.<p>

"Good morning sir," said one of nurses in attendance.

"Good morning," said Kyoya looking at his children, "How are they doing?"

"They're fine for the most part," said Dr. Gold walking into the NICU.

"Good morning Doctor, did you get any sleep?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes I did, I stayed the night just in case," said Dr. Gold.

"Thank you," said Kyoya.

"How did you and your wife sleep?" asked Dr. Gold.

"I don't think I've had a worse night sleep," said Kyoya.

"Oh I'm sure you'll have worse once these three come home," said Dr. Gold with a smirk.

"Lovely," said Kyoya looking back at the babies. All three lay fast asleep peacefully. He noticed the second son was sucking his thumb.

'Oh that's something we're going to have to fix,' thought Kyoya as he gently reached in and stroked his son's cheek.

"Here you are Kyoya," said Haruhi.

Kyoya turned around to see Haruhi being wheeled into the room in a wheelchair.

"Haruhi, what are you doing in here, you should be in bed," said Kyoya.

"I wanted to see the babies, I hadn't since yesterday," said Haruhi as she slowly stood up and looks into the incubators.

"How are they doing?" she asked.

"The doctors says they're doing fine and my not be here too much longer," said Kyoya.

"Oh that's good," said Haruhi. She looked over at the incubator and gave off a happy sigh.

"I see you remembered what I wanted to call our daughter," she said happily as she saw the label said Kotoko rather then Baby girl One and Two like her sons.

"What are we going to call them?" asked Haruhi looking at her two sons.

"Oh I'm sure we'll think of something," said Kyoya.

"Oh look at number 2, he's sucking his thumb," said Haruhi with a chuckle.

"Yes and don't worry we'll fix that," said Kyoya.

"He's fine just the way he is," said Haruhi.

"If you say so," said Kyoya.

"I'm just glad they're acting like normal newborns," said Haruhi.

Just then Baby Boy One started to cry.

"Do you think he's hungry?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah it might be a good thing to try and breast feed them," said Dr. Gold as she reached in and pulled him out.

"If you want to sit down in that rocking chair over there, you can try feeding him," she said.

"Okay," said Haruhi as Kyoya helped over to the chair. Dr. Gold gently handed her the tiny infant. Haruhi could feel sparks flowing through her body as she cradle her son and moved him towards her breasts to try and get him launched on. It actually didn't take him long before she could feel him sucking.

"He's doing it, he's doing it!" she said happily.

"Good job," said Kyoya as he stood next to her watching.

"Are you talking to me or him?" asked Haruhi.

"Does it matter?" asked Kyoya.

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at her baby.

"Something tells me your babies are going to be just fine sir," said Dr. Gold with a smile of reassurance.

Kyoya nodded smiling before he stiffened as he heard a cold chuckle and turned around to see his father, Yoshio.


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyoya looked at his father, absentmindedly moving in front of Haruhi just to be safe.

"Well it appears that all three were born safely huh?" he said as he walked over to the two incubators to look at the two babies still there.

"Why is it that only the girl has a name?" he asked.

"Because we haven't figured out what to call our sons yet," said Kyoya as he came and stood next to him.

"I see," said Yoshio.

"So tell me Father what brings you by today?" asked Kyoya.

"I wanted to get a chance to talk to you about what I proposed to you yesterday. I couldn't help but think you were too busy to really consider what it was I offering," said Yoshio.

"I suppose you're talking about the adoption?" asked Kyoya.

"Adoption?" said Haruhi, "Now what's going on?"

"Nothing Haruhi," said Kyoya, "My father was trying to save face by making me come back to him by giving me, in his opinion a fair trade. We give two of the babies up for adoption."

"Are you kidding me?" said Haruhi, "No way! That's almost worse then having an abortion. I didn't go through all those months pregnancy and all the trouble with delivering them just to give them up for you!"

"That's what I tried tell him last night," said Kyoya, "Obviously you didn't take me seriously when I first told you. I don't have any intention of getting rid of any of my children. I didn't want to in the first place."

Yoshio turned and looked at him.

"Kyoya, I'd like to think I've been very tolerable with you over the past few months since you left but, now no more funny stuff. I don't like having to change my will, no do I take kindly to people giving up my most generous offers!" he said.

"I'm sorry for that, but if you were to think about it, it wasn't the much of a generous offer seeing as how you were making me do something to my family I really didn't want," said Kyoya, "And no I will return to you just so you don't want to change your will. I'm happy and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"Not even making you and your family leave the hospital," said Yoshio.

"Hold it right there!" said Dr. Gold as she threw her clipboard in between the two men, "That is not going to happen! These babies maybe doing okay, but they still need medical attention for a while. They can't leave yet until I say there healthy enough to leave you got that! And further more if you're going to have this petty squabble do it outside all right! Not only is it stupid to be having this argument around these babies who aren't even a full day old yet, but there are other parents and babies in here who don't need to listen to your petty squabble got it!"

Yoshio and Kyoya looked at each other.

"We'll talk later," said Yoshio as he walked out of the room.

"We'll see," said Kyoya. He turned and looked at Haruhi who seemed to be holding her son just a little bit tighter.

"Don't worry Haruhi he's not going to hurt our children or take them away," he said.

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"He's right," said Dr. Gold, "Uh but can I talk to you alone sir?"

"Sure," said Kyoya as he walked over to the other side of the room with her as nurse took Baby Boy One back so that Haruhi could try feeding another baby.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kyoya.

"No, in fact your babies are looking really good so we won't have to keep them in the incubators. Your wife however still needs time to recuperate from the C-Section," said Dr. Gold.

"Yes I would assume that," said Kyoya.

"It's just that, I talked to your mother last night and maybe having the five of you leaving this hospital may not be a bed idea," said Dr. Gold.

"Hmm?" said Kyoya.

"It's just you know how your mother has several hospital under her management that, she was thinking about getting your wife transfer to one so that you really won't have to worry about your father," said Dr. Gold.

"I see," said Kyoya, "It might be something worth looking into."

"All right, I'll do that," said Dr. Gold. "You should really make sure she gets back to her room to rest. You could probably bring the babies into her room so they're near if they need to be fed."

"I will get her back to her room," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Dr. Gold as she walked out of the NICU and into the hallway. She was looking over her chart that she didn't see the men walking towards her until they all bumped into each other.

"Hey, why don't you get your face?" asked Hikaru.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" said Dr. Gold hitting Hikaru's arm with her chart.

"You seem to be a bit cocky don't you?" said Hikaru.

"Whatever," said Dr. Gold. Kaoru took a glance at her chart.

"You're helping Haruhi and Kyoya?" he asked.

"Yeah I delivered their babies last night," said Dr. Gold.

"Oh really, well thanks for that," said Kaoru.

"I take it you guys are friends of them?" asked Dr. Gold.

"Yeah," said the twins.

"Oh well they're in the NICU right now," said Dr. Gold.

"Are the babies doing okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh, yeah, they should be leaving the NICU in no time," said Dr. Gold.

"That's good," said the twins.

"… and they told me the babies should be healthy enough to leave the NICU soon, which means they can be brought to your room all right?" they heard Kyoya say. They all looked and saw walking along side Haruhi as she was wheeled down the hallway.

"Okay," said Haruhi weakly.

"Hey Kyoya, Haruhi," called out the twins.

"Ah good morning you two," said Kyoya.

"How are the kids?" asked Hikaru.

"Fine except we don't have names for our boys yet," said Haruhi.

"Oh that shouldn't be too hard to figure out," said the twins, "Just name them Hikaru and Kaoru Jr."

"No we're not going to be doing that," said Haruhi as she was wheeled past them.

"Think about it," said the twins.

"Hey Kyoya, I just realized, I don't have a bag with a change of clothes," said Haruhi.

"Want us to go to the house to get something packed?" asked Hikaru.

"Why not," said Kyoya.

"Be right back with it," said Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked off towards the elevator. As they walked down the hall, Hikaru accidentally bumped into Dr. Gold again.

"Will you stop?" said Dr. Gold.

"Why don't you get out of the way?" said Hikaru.

Dr. Gold moaned before looking back at her chart.

"You'll have to excuse my brother, he can be an idiot sometimes," said Kaoru.

Dr. Gold looked up at him.

"I take it when you guys split you got most of the brain cells?" she said.

Kaoru snickered.

"I have often pondered that," he said.

"Hey Kaoru, come on!" called out Hikaru.

"Yeah I'm coming," said Kaoru as he ran after his brother, "See you around Doc."

"Yeah see you around, Kaoru I'm guessing," said Dr. Gold.

"Yeah I'm Kaoru," said Kaoru with a smile as the elevator doors started to shut, "What about you, you got a real name?"

"It's Penny," she manage to call out right as the door closed.

'That's a nice name,' thought Kaoru.


	25. Chapter 25

**Yay! 100 reviews! -throws confetti- Thank you everyone for reviewing so much and for all of the constructive criticism! we really appreciate it. And now on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM**

"So what was with you and that doctor?" asked Hikaru as they road down the elevator.

"What, I just asked her name," said Kaoru.

"Yeah sure, that was it," said Hikaru, "She was kind of cute though wasn't she?"

"Hmm," said Kaoru.

When they got to Haruhi and Kyoya's house, Hatsu was all ready there waiting for them with a bag.

"How did you know we were coming here?" asked Kaoru.

"Master Kyoya called and gave me a heads up," said Hatsu. "You know I would have gladly have taken the bag up there myself."

"Yeah we know, you're just utterly loyal to the two of them aren't you?" said Hikaru. Hatsu glared at him.

"You're still mad about me calling Master Kyoya's mother on you aren't you?" she said.

"It was none of your business!" said Hikaru.

"That's what you think," said Hatsu.

"Anyway, should we go get this back up to Haruhi," said Kaoru, "You want a ride up there?"

"No thanks," said Hatsu, "I wouldn't want to be around your brother."

"What's wrong with being around me?" asked Hikaru.

"Well if you're going to keep holding a grudge against me, plenty!" said Hatsu.

"Whatever, let's go," said Hikaru.

"Meow," said Kaoru as they walked to back to their car.

"What?" said Hikaru.

"You and the maid," said Kaoru.

"Well she didn't have any right to get in my way," said Hikaru.

"Well yeah she did," said Kaoru.

"Not you too," said Hikaru.

"Well don't forget what it was I was saying to you the whole time they were fighting," said Kaoru.

"Whatever," said Hikaru as he got into the car. He looked off and saw Hatsu getting into her own car. "She's still annoying."

Kaoru looked over at his brother.

"Yeah she's the annoying one," he said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, looks at them!"<p>

"I know they're so tiny,"

"Well they were born two month early,"

"That's true,"

"Oh but still, aren't they just adorable! I could just eat them up!"

Haruhi moaned as she finally managed to open her eyes where she saw Tamaki and Yayoi standing next to three beds.

"Are those my babies?" she asked.

Tamaki and Yayoi looked over at her.

"Oh Haruhi you're awake!" said Yayoi happily as she walked over to her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay so far," said Haruhi looking back towards the beds.

"In answer to your question yes those are your babies and they are doing fine!" said Yayoi.

"Fine enough to be brought out of the NICU and brought here," said Tamaki.

Haruhi nodded her head.

"That's good," said Haruhi.

"We're sorry they got born early Haruhi, but we're glad they seem to be doing all right," said Yayoi.

"Oh and guess what Haruhi, we have great news!" said Tamaki.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Do really think we should tell her?" asked Yayoi.

"Tell me what?" asked Haruhi.

"Well why not?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know it just doesn't seem to be the right time to tell," said Yayoi.

"What, what is it?" asked Haruhi, "Whatever it is you can tell me."

"You sure?" asked Yayoi.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"All right then, I'm pregnant," said Yayoi.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi.

"Yep found out about two months ago," said Yayoi.

"Well that's great, I'm happy for you!" said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>"So what room number where they in?" asked Hikaru as they walked around the hallway.<p>

"Room 704," said Kaoru. He stopped at a desk when he saw Dr. Gold there looking over a chart.

"Uh why don't you go on ahead, I'll be right there," said Kaoru as he walked towards the doctor. She didn't even look up at him as approached.

"Hi yah Doc," he said.

Dr. Gold barley looked up from her board at him.

"Oh hi, your back huh?" she asked, "Your friend's in from 704."

"That's nice," said Kaoru, "It was pretty fortunate you were here to help her huh?"

"Yeah this is my first real week since I first moved here to take the job," said Dr. Gold.

"Where are you originally from?" asked Kaoru.

"Washington," said Dr. Gold.

"Washington?" asked Kaoru confused.

"Yeah you know, Washington State," said Dr. Gold.

"Oh so you're from America," said Kaoru.

"Yeah what gave me away," said Dr. Gold as she started to walk away.

"Oh no, no, don't go away mad!" said Kaoru running after.

* * *

><p>"Your maid sure has an attitude," said Hikaru as he walked into Haruhi's room with her bag.<p>

"I take it you're talking about Hatsu?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, how can you tolerate someone like that working for you," said Hikaru.

"What do you mean, I've always thought she was a very good worker," said Haruhi.

"I like her," said Yayoi.

"Yeah well no offence or anything, but you were dumb enough to marry that guy," said Hikaru pointing to Tamaki.

"You take that back Hikaru!" said Tamaki.

"Tamaki, please don't yell, I'm really not in the mood," said Haruhi.

Just then a new doctor walked in

"Could you please step out?" he asked, "I need to give her some medicine and examine her a little bit."

"Sure, we'll step out," said Tamaki as the three all walked out.

"But what happened to that one annoying doctor?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh she asked me to do this," said the doctor, "She's busy."

"Okay," said Hikaru.

"Something wrong Hikaru?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm just curious about what the doc's busy with, or who," said Hikaru.

* * *

><p>"What was that you gave me?" asked Haruhi as she watched the doctor give her a shot.<p>

"Just something to help you relax," said the doctor.

"Okay, but what is it?" asked Haruhi. She was suddenly feeling a whole lot tired and could feel her eyelids getting a lot heavier.

"Don't you worry about it, you'll be just fine," said the doctor.

Haruhi couldn't help but think something was wrong. What was that stuff she was given? Even though she was feeling tired, it was starting to really kick in. She didn't know why, but she was suddenly really trying to feel the need to fight falling asleep.

"Just let the medicine do it's job and go to sleep," said the doctor.

"But, but," said Haruhi.

"Just go to sleep," said the doctor. Haruhi could feel her eyes closing ever so slightly. However she opened them the minute she thought her heard a door opening.

"Hey keep it down!" said a voice.

"Relax, she's out good," she heard the doctor say, ""I gave her something that'll won't wake her up for a while."

"So which two are we taking?" asked a second voice.

"I don't know, Mr. Ohtori didn't say which ones he wanted us to take," said the doctor.

'What?' thought Haruhi as she forced her eyes open.

"I guess we just take the girl and one of the boys," she heard the doctor say before she saw two men dressed as interns scoop up her two babies and carry them out of the room.

"No, no!" Haruhi tried to say, but her eyelids got too heavy and every thing got all dark.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Come on I'm sorry," said Kaoru as he followed after the doctor.

"That's nice," said the doctor not looking up from her chart.

"I wasn't trying to be rude," said Kaoru, "I would think you'd be happy I wasn't judging you by your appearance."

"Hmm," muttered Dr. Gold.

"Trust me I know what it's like to just be judged by how you look and not on the inside," said Kaoru.

"Yeah?" said Dr. Gold.

"I do have an identical twin," said Kaoru.

"You mean the dumb twin," said Dr. Gold.

"Let's just say many didn't stop to realize that about the two of us," said Kaoru.

"I see," said Dr. Gold as she came to a desk.

"In fact I'm so smart I just realized we've gone in a full circle wound up right back where we started from," said Kaoru.

Dr. Gold groaned mad, making Kaoru laugh.

"You getting lost again Gold?" asked one of the male interns walking by.

"Shut-up!" said Gold.

"Oh you get yourself lost a lot huh?" said Kaoru.

"I've only been here for a week," said Dr. Gold.

"Took her that long to find the hospital," teased the intern.

"Unfortunately for you since now you got someone here who can perform that much needed permanent mouth shut operation," said Dr. Gold, "I'll even do it for free right now!" She moved towards him with her fist all ready rose up.

"Ah, ah, I think I ah, needed on floor five, see yah," said the intern as he hurried away.

"Mouth shutting operation?" said Kaoru.

"I've all ready performed it on three different interns since I started," said Dr. Gold.

"Wow, remind me never to ask for that operation," said Kaoru.

"Well I don't know if you'll ever need it, but your brother might," said Dr. Gold.

"Well too bad for him," said Kaoru.

Both smiled at each other.

"Hi Kao-Chan!"

Kaoru moaned at the sudden ruined moment.

"Hello Hunny," he muttered through clench teeth. He turned and saw him, Mori and their wives walking towards them, everyone except Hunny holding a giant bunny.

"What are those?" asked Kaoru.

"These are some new presents Haru-Chan's babies of course!" said Hunny happily, "Who's your new friend?"

"Oh this is uh…," sputtered Kaoru.

"Dr. Penny Gold, I'm the doctor that delivered your friend Haruhi's babies," said the doctor.

"Well thank you, for helping for that," said Chiyoko.

"Well all in a doctor's day work," said Dr. Gold.

"Well too bad you're too busy to do your work," said Hikaru as he Tamaki and Yayoi joining the group.

"What are you going on about now?" asked Dr. Gold.

"You too busy standing out here talking that you had to get some other doctor to do your job," said Hikaru with a sneer.

"What are you talking about Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"Her making some other doctor go to examine Haruhi and give her, her shot," said Hikaru.

"Give Haruhi a shot?" said Dr. Gold, "I never sent anyone to give Haruhi a shot. She doesn't need any shots."

"Well then why did that one doctor ask us to leave the room so he could give her one and examine her?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Dr. Gold.

"She's been with me the whole time," said Kaoru.

"Something doesn't sound right here," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up and get these beds out of here!" said the doctor.<p>

"What happen to the babies?"

"Don't worry they're fine," said the doctor.

"But what about when she's wakes up or when the father comes back?"

"Don't worry about, it just go," said the doctor.

"Okay,"

The doctor shut the door after the beds were brought out and turned to look at Haruhi still asleep.

'She is still asleep isn't she?' he thought as he walked over towards her and waved his hand in front of her face. The doctor couldn't help but think she looked rather cute.

'I wonder, if anyone were to come in, I could just say I was examining her,' he thought as moved to start undoing her hospital gown.

"What the hells is going on here?" said Dr. Gold storming into the room, followed by all of the others, "Dr. Makyou?"

"What are you doing to her?" said Hikaru.

"Uh I was just about to conduct an examination on her," said Dr. Makyou.

"What would you be examining that would require to undo her gown?" said Tamaki.

Mori grabbed the doctor by his collar and threw up against the wall!

"What did he do to Haruhi?" asked Kunie.

"Looks like he gave her a powerful sedative," said Dr. Gold, "She's just asleep.

"Oh my god, what happened to the babies?" said Yayoi.

Everyone turned and saw that there was now only one baby in his bed!

"Oh my god!" said Tamaki.

"Where are the other two?" said Hikaru.

"Mori!" said Kaoru.

"Yeah!" said Mori grabbing Dr. Makyou and hosting him above the ground.

"Where are they?" said shouted Hunny.

"I don't know," said Dr. Makyou.

"Wrong answer!" said Hikaru.

"What happen to them?" said Hunny.

"I don't know my job was to just knock her out!" said Dr. Makyou.

"Who told you to knock her out?" asked Tamaki.

"None of you losers' business," said Dr. Makyou, "There's nothing you can get me to talk."

"No, no," they all suddenly heard Haruhi muttered.

"Haru-Chan?" said Hunny running over to the bed.

"No don't take them!" said Haruhi as she opened her eyes.

Everyone including Mori still holding on to Dr. Makyou gathered around her.

"Haruhi what happened?" asked Hikaru.

"He, he let two other doctors into the room and they took two of my babies!" said Haruhi.

"Do you know who may have made him do it?" said Kaoru.

"I think they said Ohtori! They may have been talking about Yoshio!" said Haruhi.

"Where did they take them?" said Hunny looking at Dr. Makyou.

"I don't know, like I said all I was supposed to do is knock her out!" said Dr. Makyou.

"I'll go call security, and hope they're not on Yoshio's side!" said Dr. Gold.

"Come Takashi, we'll help look!" said Hunny.

Mori looked at Dr. Makyou.

"Don't worry honey," said Kunie, "We'll take care of him."

"You and Mitsukuni are the better trackers and might be better in finding the babies before it's too late!" said Chiyoko.

"Okay," said Mori dropping the man in front of the two women.

"Let's go Takashi!" said Hunny.

"Yeah!" said Mori.

"They'll find them Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

Haruhi started to cry.

"We haven't even gotten a chance to name the boy yet!" she said.

"Don't worry Haruhi, we'll find them and then you'll get a chance to name him!" said Chiyoko.

"And in the mean time, let's take this doctor to go see another doctor!" said Kunie as she dragged Dr. Makyou out of the room followed by Chiyoko.

* * *

><p>Kyouya walked down the hallway towards Haruhi's room when he heard some doctors talking. "So you got the little brats to Mr. Ohtori?" One doctor asked.<p>

"Yeah I just hope he pays us soon." The other doctor says.

Kyoya walked over to them and grabbed their hair. "What was that?" He asked smirking as a dark aura went around him.

"Uh Uh M-Mr. Ohtori" One of the doctors stuttered.

"Kyoya." A deep voice sounded from behind him. "Let them go." Kyoya turned around and saw his father standing there.

"We should talk." He told him seriously.


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Father, what's going on?" asked Kyoya.

"Something awful I'm afraid," said his father, "It appears there was a mix up about the adoption. The men I had asked to take care of it went through with it before I could tell them not to."

"What?" said Kyoya.

"Two of your children have been taken to give to the families I arranged to adopt them," said Yoshio.

Kyoya's heart dropped.

"You stole my children!" he said.

"It was a mistake!" said Yoshio, "Apparently the message didn't get to the people who were supposed to help with it!"

Kyoya turned and headed fast to Haruhi's room.

"Kyoya!" was the greeting he got from Tamaki the minute he walked into the room, "This is awful, just awful. Something awful has happened!"

"Out of my way Tamaki!" said Kyoya.

"But Kyoya, your babies are missing!" said Tamaki.

"I know!" said Kyoya.

"You know?" said Kaoru.

"My father told me there was a mix up with us putting our children up for adoption and they were taken," said Kyoya moving over to Haruhi's bed.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"There was apparently a mix up with the message and the men that were suppose to be taking care of the babies adoptions went ahead with removing our children," said Kyoya.

"That's utter bullshit!" said Hikaru.

"I assure it's not Mr. Hitachiin," said Yoshio walking in.

"So then where are they?" said Hikaru.

"If I were to guess, being taken to the new families I arranged for them," said Yoshio.

"Then get them back!" said Hikaru.

"I can't do that, not at the moment," said Yoshio, "I didn't know the families personally. I figured that way it would be easier to hand the babies over to them. I had associates of mine pick out the families themselves, while I made the arrangements for the adoptions to go smoothly."

"But we said we didn't want that!" said Haruhi.

"I know, and I assure you I'm going to do everything in my power to get them back. I'll get right on it," said Yoshio walking out of the room.

"He's lying Kyoya, your dad's got to be lying!" said Kaoru.

"Don't you think I'm all ready aware of that?" said Kyoya.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" said Hikaru, "You can't let him get away with this!"

"I don't intend to, but I have to other things to worry about at the moment!" said Kyoya.

"Like what?" asked Hikaru.

"Like finding my children!" said Kyoya turning to Haruhi. "Don't worry Haruhi, I'll find them no matter what it takes. My father may be good at hiding his tracks, but he's not that good. I'll find out who he sent out children to!"

"Okay," said Haruhi trying hard not to cry.

She looked over at her reaming son.

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"Yes of course Haruhi," said Kyoya. He walked over and carefully carried the small baby over to his mother. Haruhi held her baby as tight as she could without hurting him.

"I am not going to let anyone take you away from us like they did your brother and sister," she whispered.

"Of course not Haruhi," said Kyoya, "I will find them!"

"So what do you think you'll want to name him?" asked Hikaru.

"We don't know yet, just like we didn't know what to name the other one!" said Haruhi as tears came down her cheeks.

"There there Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"You know, he looks a lot like his father," said Hikaru looking at the boy.

"Yeah, maybe you should consider calling him something like Yasha, you know demon," joked Kaoru.

"Yasha," said Haruhi as she thought about it.

"I was only joking," said Kaoru.

"I realize that," said Haruhi, "But still, Yasha Ohtori, what do you think Kyoya?"

"Hmm, demon can invoke a certain feeling in the heart of men," said Kyoya, "And Yasha Ohtori does sound rather catchy. Yes it will work."

"Really?" said Kaoru shocked.

"Yes our son will be named Yasha," said Kyoya.

"Now we just have to find his brother so we can give him a name as well," said Haruhi.

"We will Haruhi, and their sister Kotoko," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Boy now I wish we didn't tell Haruhi I was pregnant," said Yayoi when she and Tamaki got home.<p>

"Well how were we supposed to know something like this was going to happen to her," said Tamaki.

"So now that we've getting this out, should we go ahead and tell your father and grandmother?" said Yayoi, "You know I believe she's staring to think I'm barren."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and say something to them. My father would like the idea of being a grandfather," said Tamaki.

"Excuse me sir," said Shima walking into the room.

"Yes Shima?" said Tamaki.

"I just receive word from your father. He says it's urgent that you come to the main Suoh Estate immediately," said Shima.

"Wonder what he wants," said Yayoi.

"I don't know, but I think it would be wise if we went to find out," said Tamaki.

* * *

><p>"Tamaki, Yayoi, welcome," said Tamaki's father when they arrived at the main house.<p>

"Hello Father, what was so urgent that you needed us to come here?" asked Tamaki.

"Your Grandmother actually was the one who wanted to see you, she's right in here," said Tamaki's father as he led them to his mother's drawing room.

The old women looked up at them with a scowled as they all walked in.

"Hello Grandmother, it's so nice to see you," said Tamaki.

"Please have a seat, both of you," said his grandmother.

"Yes of course," said Tamaki as he and Yayoi quickly sat down.

"As you know, we are in need of an heir," said Shizue.

"Yes we know…," said Tamaki.

"And if it weren't for the fact that you marrying Yayoi did well for our family's connections I'd have you take on another wife," said Shizue.

"But what does that have to…," said Tamaki.

"As such I found another solution to the problem," said Shizue.

"But…," said Tamaki.

"Don't interrupt me boy!" said Shizue. "As I was saying, I have found a solution to the situation."

"Mother, what did you do?" asked Yuzuru.

"I made arrangements to adopt a baby for the two of them," said Shizue looking towards the door, "Bring him in."

A butler immediately entered the room carrying a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"You adopted a baby for us?" said Yayoi as she stood up.

"Yes, here is your new son," said Shizue right as the butler handed the baby to Yayoi.

"This is extremely generous of your Grandmother, but…," said Tamaki.

"Uh Tamaki, why don't take our new son home!" said Yayoi urgently.

"Huh?" said Tamaki.

"I really can't help but think we should take this baby home!" said Yayoi moving towards the doors.

"Um okay," said Tamaki as he followed his wife out the door and to the car.

"Why didn't you let me say anything about our own baby?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki, did you not see something very distinguished about this baby's hair?" said Yayoi.

"Hmm?" said Tamaki as he leaned closer to the baby to get a better look.

"It's black, a very distinctive black," said Yayoi.

"Like a raven black?" said Tamaki.

"Yeah," said Yayoi. Just then the baby woke up, looking up at the two adults.

"And those eyes," said Tamaki.

"Big and brown," said Yayoi, "Tamaki…,"

"Yeah we better get this baby home!" said Tamaki.


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"How could my grandmother adopt for us Haruhi and Kyoya's baby and not think either us or them wouldn't notice?" said Tamaki.

"Maybe they assumed Haruhi and Kyoya would go along with it and not really get a good look at the baby before he was taken," said Yayoi as she cradled the small baby.

"Well let's get him back to his real mother then," said Tamaki.

"Do you think it's safe?" asked Yayoi.

"What do you mean?" asked Tamaki.

"Well what do you think Kyoya's father or your grandmother is going to do once they found out we figured out who this baby is give him back? They'll try and cover their tracks so they won't get fingered for the illegal adoption don't you think?" said Yayoi.

Tamaki thought about it for a moment.

"Let's just get him back to his mother so she knows he's all right," he said.

"Sure," said Yayoi. "Hey, how good do I look holding this baby?"

"You look great, just like a real mother!" said Tamaki.

"I hope I look this good when our own baby arrives," said Yayoi.

* * *

><p>Haruhi woke up to the sound of something tapping. She looked towards her left where she saw Kyoya working hard at his laptop.<p>

"Any luck?" she said softly. Kyoya looked up at herm trying to hide his frustration.

"Not yet," said Kyoya, "but I'm sure I'll find something in time."

'I just hope it's not too late when I do,' he thought.

"Where's Yasha?" asked Haruhi.

"Right here next to me," said Kyoya nodding to the bed where the little baby was sleeping.

"Is he okay?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi he's fine," said Kyoya looking down at his son. He smiled at the little baby. He purposely moved the baby next to him while he worked and actually found it rather relaxing having his child near him. When he found his other children and brought them all home he was going to make sure there were beds set up in his home office so he could keep his babies near him while he worked.

"Kyoya what's going to happen when we find them?" asked Haruhi.

"As soon as they are back with us, I'm going to set to work at ruining my father and making sure he never hurts our children again," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>Kaoru and Hikaru both walked down the hallway together, each holding a cup of coffee in his hand.<p>

"I wish there was something we could do," said Kaoru, "I wish we were like as good of trackers as Mori and Hunny."

"Doesn't look like they've have much luck though," said Hikaru right as they walked past a waiting room. Kaoru stopped when he saw Dr. Gold sitting there looking really worn out.

"You okay?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"I'm just stressed out. My first week here and I've manage to get in the middle of a petty family squabble and loose two of my patients!" said Dr. Gold, "And it's not just the fact that they were stolen under my watch. It's also the fact that they weren't given clearance to leave! There could still be something wrong with them they're so little! That scares me more then anything!"

"Yeah I bet," said Kaoru.

Hikaru moaned. This was getting annoying.

"I'm going to go out and get some air," he said.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Hikaru.

"Is he okay?" asked Dr. Gold.

"Just getting trying to get use to something," said Kaoru, "Here."

He tried handing Dr. Gold his cup of coffee.

"It'll do you some good. I haven't even taken a sip out of it yet," he said.

"Thanks but no thanks, I've had my fill of coffee," said Dr. Gold, "Then again I've had my fill with a lot of things at this hospital."

"Sound's like you need to get out some," said Kaoru.

"Believe me I'd like nothing more! I was hoping to get to look around the town when I got here, but I haven't had the chance. And until those babies are found I won't!" said Dr. Gold.

"Hmm, well maybe when you do get a chance to get out, I can be the one that shows you around," said Kaoru.

Dr. Gold looked at him.

"Sure, why not," she said giggling.

* * *

><p>'What is with Kaoru and that annoying doctor?' thought Hikaru as he came out of the hospital.<p>

He stopped when he saw Hatsu running up towards the doors.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked Hikaru as she neared him.

"I came here in case there's anything I can do to help Master Kyoya find their children," she said.

"You sure are loyal," said Hikaru.

"Well let's just say working with Mistress Haruhi would make anyone feel unbelievably loyal to her," said Hatsu.

"Well I'm sure they appreciate that," said Hikaru.

"This is so sad," said Hatsu, "I feel like I failed them as a maid!"

"Oh now don't balm yourself," said Hikaru, "I don't think any of us could have seen this happing. You do enough for them as it."

"Still," said Hatsu as a few teats started to form in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," said Hikaru as he gently patted her shoulder. Hatsu smiled at the gesture.

Both stopped when they noticed a familiar looking limo pulling up in front of the hospital.

"Hikaru!" said Tamaki getting out of the car.

"Boss, what are you doing back here?" asked Hikaru as he and Hatsu both ran up to him.

"You won't believe what happened! My grandmother adopted Yayoi and me a baby!" said Tamaki.

"She what?" said Hikaru.

"She adopted a baby for Yayoi and me because she assumes Yayoi's barren," said Tamaki.

"Well that's nice I guess, but I don't think it was a wise idea to come here boasting about it considering what happened to Haruhi and Kyoya."

"No you don't understand Hikaru," said Yayoi as she climbed out of the car with the baby, "Look at the baby's hair."

Hikaru leaned over and saw.

"Is that hair black?" he asked.

"Yes, a very distinctive black," said Tamaki.

"Oh my god!" said Hatsu.

"Yeah let's get this baby inside to his parents," said Yayoi.

"No wait!" said Hatsu. "We have to be careful! There's a chance the security here will let Master Kyoya's father know that we've found one of the babies! Then who knows what he'll do!"

"Good point," said Hikaru. Then he got an idea.

* * *

><p>"So what do you do for a living Mr. Hitachiin? Your name sound familiar," said Dr. Gold.<p>

"I'm a fashion designer," said Kaoru.

"That's it," said Dr. Gold, "I have two sisters at home who would be so thrilled meeting you."

"I take it you're not really into fashion?" asked Kaoru.

"No, I wanted to do like this, getting to do some good in the world," said Dr. Gold.

"I see," said Kaoru.

Just then his phone went off.

"Yeah Hikaru?" he said.

"Are you still with that annoying doctor?" asked Hikaru.

"She's not that annoying Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Anyway, can you have her meet us at the emergency entrance?" asked Hikaru.

"What for?" asked Kaoru. Dr. Gold looked over to him as he listened to his brother. "

"Yeah no problem," he said. He looked over at the doctor.

"How good are you at pulling a fast one?" he asked.

"Two sisters and I was the smart one," said Dr. Gold.

"Perfect," said Kaoru as he grabbed her hand and led her to a back door.

"You have keys to this door right?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Dr. Gold pulling them out, "But why do you need them?"

"Can you just open the door?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure," said Dr. Gold.

The minute she did, she found Hikaru, Hatsu, Tamaki and Yayoi all standing there, Yayoi still holding onto the baby.

"What the…," said Dr. Gold.

"We need to find the stairs!" said Tamaki.

There right here," said Dr. Gold pointing to the door.

* * *

><p>"I never realized how many stairs it took to get to this high," said Yayoi once they reached Haruhi's floor.<p>

Dr. Gold looked out the door.

"It's clear, let's go," she said as she motioned them out towards Haruhi's room.

Haruhi was about to doze off again when her door suddenly opened.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Kyoya as everyone came in.

"Look at what my grandmother did," said Tamaki pointing to Yayoi.

"She got you a baby?" said Kyoya.

"Oh," said Haruhi as she covered her with tears forming.

"Tamaki why did you have to be so stupid and bring the baby here!" said Kyoya.

"But Kyoya look!" said Yayoi showing him the baby.

Kyoya lifted the blanket and looked at the baby.

"Is this…," he said.

"He's yours!" said Tamaki.

"What?" asked Haruhi looking up.

"He's right Haruhi, look," said Kyoya as he brought the baby over to her.

Haruhi gasped as Kyoya lowered the baby down to her.

"It is, it is our son!" she said happily, "Thank you so much!"


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi why don't you let me take the baby so you don't cry all over him," said Kyoya as he gently took his son back.

"Okay," said Haruhi softly as she watched Kyoya hold him. Then she turned back to Tamaki and Yayoi.

"Thank you so much," said Haruhi, "I can't thank you enough for brining him back here to me!"

"Of course Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Even if we were having problems with having a baby we would have brought him back," said Yayoi.

"Dr. Gold," said Kyoya walking over her. The doctor stood at the door standing guard with Hatsu.

"Yes?" she said.

"Were you still making arrangements for Haruhi and the babies to be moved to one of my mother's charity hospitals?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes, I was. I had put them on hold after what happened, but I will finish it right now!" said Dr. Gold walking out of the room.

"In the mean time, Tamaki, Yayoi can you take our son back?" asked Kyoya.

"What, why?" said Tamaki, Yayoi and Haruhi.

"I don't want my father to know we figured what happened to one of our babies. If he does there a chance he'll not only try taking him again, but also do more to hide what he did to our daughter," said Kyoya.

"Oh," said Haruhi. She looked up at her son with longing eyes.

"What if we took Yasha instead?" asked Yayoi.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Well they're identical, I doubt either your dad or Tamaki's grandmother will notice the difference if we took one over the other. It's just so you can enjoy being with you missing son for a little bit," said Yayoi.

Kyoya looked over at Haruhi.

"All right, that fine," she said, even though she hated the idea in general about loosing either one of her babies.

Yayoi and Hatsu both helped change the two babies' clothes.

"Good news," said Dr. Gold coming back into the room, "Haruhi and her baby are moving tomorrow at 8 am sharp."

"Good thank you," said Kyoya.

"Dr. Gold is it really safe for us to take this little baby home?" asked Yayoi.

"I'd prefer not to, but if it means protecting from his grandfather, then go ahead. Just bring him to the Ippi hospital tomorrow so that I can examine him," said Dr. Gold.

"No problem we'll be there," said Tamaki.

"We'll take good care of your baby until then Haruhi," said Yayoi.

"Thank you I know," said Haruhi.

Kyoya went and gave her back the son without a name.

"I'm so glad he's back!" she said with a smile.

"Yes, we still need to think of a name don't you think?" said Kyoya.

"I have no idea," said Kyoya.

He thought about what all his friends had done for the two of them during this whole thing and it brought an idea to him.

"How about Hansuke?" he said.

"Hansuke?" said Haruhi.

"It means good friend," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I know what it means, I just didn't expect you to suggest a name like that," said Haruhi.

Kyoya smiled.

"Let's just say I can't help that we should give our friends some kind recognition for all they've done for us," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya this doesn't sound like you at all," said Haruhi.

"A baby can change a lot Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"All right then," said Haruhi looking down at her other son, "I like it though, Hansuke Ohtori it is. Now all three have a name, we just need to find the third."

"Oh dear," said Kyoya quickly taking Hansuke from his mother so she wouldn't cry all over him again.

"I'll find our daughter Haruhi, I promise," said Kyoya laying his son down in the bed. "In fact now that we've found this one it should help in finding her. I just need to find a file a Suoh file and see if there's anyone similar to it that will lead us to her."

Haruhi nodded.

"I trust you,"

* * *

><p>"So where are we going to put him?" asked Yayoi once they got home with the baby.<p>

"A room is ready for him, your grandmother set it soon after you went to her house to collect the baby," said Shima.

"Of course she did," said Tamaki as he followed Shima to the new baby's room.

"Oh wow she works fast," said Yayoi. "This will work nice for our own baby."

Later that night Tamaki woke up when he was suddenly throw out of bed. He looked up and saw Yayoi hurrying out of bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Tamaki.

"I got to check on Yasha he's crying!" said Yayoi running out of the bedroom.

Tamaki followed fast down to the baby's room.

Yayoi was calmly and quietly walking the baby around humming softly as she did.

"Is he okay?" asked Tamaki.

"Just a little fussy," said Yayoi before starting her humming again. He soon fell back asleep.

"I'll probably have to get up later to feed him," she said laying the baby back down.

True to her word Tamaki was woken up a few hours later when Yayoi got out of bed to feed the baby.

"I have the formula all set up for you madam," said Shima when Yayoi got back to the nursery.

"Thank you Shima, I'll feed him," said Yayoi as she took a seat and gave him the bottle.

"Is this a good thing?" asked Tamaki.

"It's the best we can do until we get him back to his mother and she can breast feed him," said Yayoi.

"Well at the very less you seem to have a knack for motherhood is seems," said Tamaki.

"Thanks Tamaki," said Yayoi giving her husband a kiss.

* * *

><p>"How long does it take to get to Ippi Hospital?" asked Haruhi the next day as she and her son were rolled out to a waiting ambulance.<p>

"Only 20 minutes Haruhi, you'll be fine," said Kyoya.

"What's going on here?" said Kyoya's father suddenly appearing at the entrance.

"Haruhi and our son are being taken to Ippi Hospital. It's too painful for her to stay here since our children were taken from here," said Kyoya.

"Ippi isn't that on of your mother's charity hospitals?" asked Yoshio.

"Yes, that's one of the reasons we taking her there," said Kyoya, "Shutting the ambulance doors in his father's face.

"Dr. Gold told me that she's going to do a thro examination with the babies once we get there Yayoi and Tamaki bring the other. Mainly to see if they're fine enough to allowed to be discharged. Once that's done, I think it'd be best they still hang onto the baby until we find Kotoko not to rouse suspicion for my father and Tamaki's grandmother," said Kyoya as they drove.

"I understand," said Haruhi, though Kyoya knew she was upset about the idea.

* * *

><p>"Well looks like both the babies are doing just fine," said Dr. Gold looking both over. "I'm glad they're both healthy that they should be able to leave the hospital. That's good since one was taken even before it was cleared."<p>

"What about me?" asked Haruhi

"You still need to stay here so you can recover from the C-Section," said Dr. Gold.

"Any luck about finding about Kotoko?" asked Tamaki.

"I think I'm close," said Kyoya walking over to his computer on the table.

"I found a file with your family's name with some adoption information," said Kyoya, "I just need to find a file with similar information."

"Why don't we leave him be so he can concentrate?" suggested Yayoi.

Kyoya worked long and hard trying to find a similar file to the one with Tamaki's family.

Haruhi watched for a long time before falling asleep. When she woke up later, he was still at it.

"Any closer?" she asked.

"No, I think my father may have gotten suspicious when he saw us leaving and tried hiding the file harder," said Kyoya.

"Oh no!" said Haruhi.

"No, nothing like that," said Kyoya. Then he saw something.

"Ah here we go!" he said happily.

"Did you find something?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, I think I found something!" said Kyoya as he smiled.

He started tapping faster and faster on his keypad, only to stop just as fast.

"Oh no!" he said.

"What, what is it?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya started typing on his keypad again.

"No, No, No!" he said after a while.

"Kyoya?" said Haruhi.

"I got to go!" said Kyoya to Haruhi. He quickly grabbed his phone.

"Get my car ready right now, and get a plain on stand by!" he said as he ran out of the room.

"What the?" said Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi what's going on?" asked Hikaru as he and Kaoru walked into the room.

"I think Kyoya found something on our daughter but then he ran away," said Haruhi.

Kaoru walked over to the laptop and looked at it.

"Oh crud!" he said.

"What, what's going on?" said Haruhi.

"Its about who adopted your daughter I think," said Kaoru as he brought it over to Haruhi's bed. Haruhi leaned over and saw one the files was up read **'Clovis and Éclair Tonnerre'**

"Éclair?" said Haruhi, "She's adopting my baby?"

"Yeah and it looks worse!" said Kaoru pointing to another file that was up.

'**Flight 877 from Tokyo to Paris Schedule for departure at 12:35 pm Tokyo time.'**

"That's half an hour from now!" said Haruhi.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I don't care how you do it, I don't care what rout you take, just get me to the airport before 12:35, understood!" said Kyoya the minute he got into the car.

"Yes sir," said his driver.

Kyoya immediately got back on his phone.

"Make sure my plane is on stand by to take off the minute he can for Parrs just in case we get to the airport after 12:35!"

"Yes sir,"

"Uh sir, if you have the plane on the ready do you ready need me to…," his driver started to say.

"Don't You Dare Slow Down Unless You Absolutely Have To!" said Kyoya, "The Plane Is Plan B! I'd rather not have to worry about the plane if need be!"

"Yes sir," said his driver.

"I mean it, only stop for a red light or an absolute emergency!" said Kyoya.

He hated how he had ran out on Haruhi, but he really hadn't had time to really get explain to her what happened. That is not if he was going to get to airport in time to stop Éclair from taking his daughter. There was no way she was going to get away with this! She once almost got away with his best friend with the help from his father! Kyoya would be damned if he'd let them get away with his daughter!

* * *

><p>"I must say dear, when you told me we were coming to Japan to collect something nice, I had no idea it was a baby," said Clovis Tonnerre, Éclair's husband as they neared the airport.<p>

"Are you saying you don't like her?" asked Éclair held the baby.

"No, she's rather cute, especially those brown eyes of hers," said Clovis. "I just didn't realize you were intending to adopt was all. You sure didn't tell me about it."

"Well that's why I'm the more dominating partner in this relationship," said Éclair, "That's why we kept my last name when we married.

"Yes dear," said Clovis, "But why adopt? Why not just have one?"

"Can you honesty imagine me getting all fat and ugly with a baby? Not to mention the whole painful childbirth. I'm so much better then that," said Éclair.

"Yes that's very true," said Clovis, "So what are we going to call her?"

"Hmm," said Éclair looking the baby over, "What does she look like? She looks sort of like a Hilde don't you think?"

"What does that mean?" asked Clovis who was actually starting to doze off.

"Battle," said Éclair, "I don't know something about this woman seems to fit with her."

"Fine Hilde will do," said Clovis, "So do you know anything about who the baby's real parents are?"

"Oh probably some teenagers who was anxious to get rid of it," said Éclair, "I'm sure they won't even miss her."

"Were here madam," said the driver as he came to a stop.

"Thank you," said Éclair as she climbed out of the limo. She looked over and noticed another private jet off to the side that looked like it too was getting ready to go.

"Let's take off as soon as possible," said Éclair as she moved swiftly towards her plane.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we're here, but I don't see how we can…," said Kyoya's driver.<p>

"That way!" said Kyoya pointing to a fence off area.

"But sir…,"

"Just Go!" said Kyoya. He could see his own plane there along with another rather fancy looking plane with a rather large T painted on the tail. It had to belong to Éclair!

"Yes sir," said the driver as he drove straight towards the gate.

* * *

><p>Éclair and Clovis were just about to board the plane, when they heard the gate banging open and saw the car heading towards them fast!<p>

"What on earth?" said Clovis.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing, at least nothing to do with us. Let's just go," said Éclair as she tried to get on the plane again.

Just then the car came to a screeching halt right next to the staircase they were on! The minute it stopped, the door opened and Kyoya leaped out of the car.

"I say are you mad!" said Clovis.

"You have no idea!" said Kyoya.

"Kyoya Ohtori, is that you?" said Éclair as Kyoya stormed up them.

"Yes it is!" said Kyoya.

"Well how nice to see you again," said Éclair, "Although I'm sorry to say we're about to leave."

"Oh no, you're not!" said Kyoya, "Not with my baby!"

"I beg your pardon?" said Clovis.

"That is my daughter you have there!" said Kyoya.

"I'm sorry to say this Kyoya, but this baby is actually our daughter. We adopted her I'll have you know," said Éclair.

"Without my consent!" said Kyoya, "That is my daughter, and neither me nor my wife agreed to put her up for adoption, now give her back!"

"What makes you so sure this baby's yours?" asked Clovis.

"She has black hair and very big brown eyes!" said Kyoya.

Clovis looked up at his wife.

"Dear?" he said.

"Lots of babies have black hair and brown eyes," said Éclair.

"But how would he had known that about her all ready?" said Clovis.

"I'm also willing to bet that my father was helping you with this adoption," said Kyoya.

"Well I wouldn't know, I didn't know about the adoption until today when we got her," said Clovis, "Éclair?"

"It was through an associate of your father, that's all I know," said Éclair, "And there's still no proof she's yours. Let's go Clovis."

"Madam I warn you, I will follow you to France and to the ends of the earth if you take off with her!" said Kyoya. "I swear it!"

"Even if this baby is yours biologically, we are as of now her legal parents, and as such have legal custody of her," said Éclair.

"She has a point sir," said Clovis.

"Oh really, even though this adoption was not agreed to by either me or the child's mother, Most would consider that illegal," said Kyoya.

"If you say so," said Éclair.

"I do," said Kyoya, "And I am prepared to fight you for it!"

"If that's what you think," said Éclair, "All right then. We shall stay here in Japan and fight for her."

"We are?" said Clovis.

"Yes we are," said Éclair, before turning and looking at Kyoya. "You have my word we won't leave until it's been proven she's ours, not that they'll need much proof."

"Very well, I shall see you in court then," said Kyoya, "And in the mean time I'm taking the baby back!"

"Um no!" said Éclair, "We still have custody of her. We're keeping her."

Kyoya clenched his fists.

"I promise you Éclair, if you do try to leave before it's decided who gets the baby, I will hunt you down, get back the baby and ruin you!" he said.

"We shall see!" said Éclair.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi lay in her bad so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear her son start to cry.

"I'll get him Haruhi," said Kaoru as he picked the baby up and carried him over to her.

"Thanks," said Haruhi. She positioned herself so that she could breastfeed him.

"Want us to step out?" asked Kaoru.

"No your fine," said Haruhi.

"So which one is this one again?" asked Hikaru.

"This one right now is Hansuke," said Haruhi, "Tamaki and Yayoi still have Yasha."

"How can you tell?" asked Hikaru.

"I just can," said Haruhi, "A lot better then I could even tell the two of you apart."

"Must be all the mother instincts," said Kaoru.

Just then Kyoya walked back into the room.

Haruhi looked up at him eagerly, only to have her face dropped when she saw that he didn't have the baby with him and looked rather upset himself.

"Kyoya what happened?" asked Hikaru.

"Did you make it in time?" asked Kaoru.

"Well yes and no," said Kyoya as he walked over to Haruhi.

"I was able to get to Éclair before her plane took off with our daughter. The bad news is that she's not as willing to turn our daughter back over to us as the Suohs were. In fact she wants to go to court and fight us for her," said Kyoya.

"She wants to fight us for her?" said Haruhi, "On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that she and her husband are her legal parents thanks to the adoption," said Kyoya.

"What?" said Haruhi.

"But I disagree, she won't get away with this," said Kyoya.

"Well if that's the case then, does that mean that Tamaki and Yayoi have legal custody of, of…," said Hikaru.

"Technically Hansuke," said Kyoya.

"And yes you're right about that. They have legal custody of him and would have the right fight for him. But I don't think we'll be having a problem with them," said Haruhi, "They just have to agree to give up custody."

"Well at least you won't have to worry about that," said Kaoru.

"Unless his grandmother steps in," said Kyoya.

"So what all do we have to do?" asked Tamaki.

"Just sign this form that says you relinquish custody of Hansuke back to me and Haruhi," said Kyoya handing him a pen.

"All right," said Tamaki.

"Are you sure it's safe to do this now?" asked Yayoi.

"Yes now that I've found Kotoko, there's no fear in having my father hide his tracks," said Kyoya.

"Okay then, I'll go get him for you," said Yayoi.

"Can you sign the form first," said Kyoya.

"Oh yeah," said Yayoi, "I'll be right back.

"Is she all right?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm afraid she's gotten quite attached to your son," said Tamaki.

"Oh well I'm sure you'll be happy once your own baby comes along," said Kyoya.

"Yes!" said Tamaki. His eyes starting to look extremely happy at the idea of having his own baby.

"Yes I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father Tamaki," said Kyoya as he gathered up the paper work.

"Here you go Kyoya," said Yayoi, walking into the room with the baby.

"Thank you Yayoi," said Kyoya. He eagerly took his son back.

"Wow Kyoya, I got to say I never I see you look this happy over something other then making a profit," said Tamaki.

"Well I've never been a father before," said Kyoya, "I never held my own child before."

Tenma had been right, there was no grater joy then holding your own baby, not even just the first time.

"Kyoya," said Tamaki, "I'm sorry about what happened about you and Éclair. I can't help but feel somehow responsible for all of this. Maybe if I had gone with her and not make all of you come after me then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Tamaki think about it," said Kyoya, "If you had gone you'd have never met Yayoi and find happiness. Plus you staying is what help keep us together. If it hand't been for you staying Haruhi and I may not have gotten together in the first place. So don't you dare think you're in anyway responsible for what's happing with her all right."

"Kyoya's right," said Yayoi wrapping her arms around him. "Could you imagine a life without me? I can't."

"Of coruse not my beloved," said Tamaki.

Back at the hospital Haruhi was getting some good news of her own.

"You're free to leave the hospital tomorrow," said Dr. Gold.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"I still recommend you take it just a little bit easy, but you should be fine for the most part," said Dr. Gold.

"Of course," said Haruhi.

"I heard you found your daughter," said Dr. Gold.

"Yeah, only the stupid person who took her isn't so willing to give her back," said Haruhi through clench teeth.

"What kind of woman would deny a mother her own baby?" said Dr. Gold.

"The kind that would also use it as a way of a means of revenge," said Haruhi.

"I went and had Master Yasha put into the white nursery and Master Hansuke into the blue nursery," said Hatsu when Haruhi got home and was led upstaris to the baby's rooms.

"That's fine, I figured it wouldn't matter what color they had," said Haruhi. She still needed a little help up the stairs by Kyoya who was more then willing to assist.

She walked into the two babies' rooms and smiled happily at the sight of each boy sleeping peacefully.

"How are we doing at getting back our daughter?" she asked when Kyoya took her to their room.

"Well," said Kyoya happily. "Unless she can actually produce a form saying you and I both agreed to the adoption then we are most likely going to get her back."

Haruhi nodded.

"And what about your father?" she asked.

"You leave that to me," said Kyoya.


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi clenched his husband's hand as the two sat in the court room waiting for the Tonnerres to show up.

"Relax Haruhi, it'll be fine," said Kyoya confidently. Just then the doors open and Clovis and his lawyer walked in.

"Kyoya, why isn't Éclair with them?" asked Haruhi.

"That's a good question," said Kyoya. He quickly stood up. Clovis looked over at him.

"Where is your wife sir?" asked Kyoya.

"She wasn't feeling too good so she is currently resting back at the hotel with our daughter," said Clovis with a sneer.

"Your daughter?" said Haruhi.

"Stay calm Haruhi, we'll put this fool in his place soon enough," said Kyoya as he sat back down.

"Kyoya I don't know if I like the idea of her not being here," said Haruhi. Kyoya agreed. Her not being here wasn't a good sign.

Just then the judge walked in.

"Next case is Ohtori vs. Tonnerre regarding custody over one Hilde Tonnerre," he said.

"Your honor, I object," said Kyoya's lawyer Mr. Housou, "The child's name is Kotoko Ohtori. It says so on her birth certificate."

The judge banged his gavel.

"We're not here to prove what the child's name is, we're here to prove who the child legal belongs to," he said.

"Your honor there's nothing to prove in this case!" said Mr. Housou.

"How do you figure sir?" asked the judge.

"Simple, my clients, Mr. and Mrs. Ohtori never gave their consent to give their children up for adoption," said Mr. Housou.

"Then how would you explain this?" asked the Tonnerre's lawyer Mr. Juriste as he stood up with a form in his hand. He walked up the judge's bench and showed it to him.

"As you can see form clearly states that the child, Miss _Hilde Tonnerre_, was legal signed over to the Tonnerres," he said.

Mr. Housou snatched it from his hand.

He looked it over before walking back over to Kyoya and Haruhi to show it to them.

"Do these look like your signatures?" he asked.

"No, that is not," said Kyoya.

"No," said Haruhi.

"Your honor this is clearly a forgery," said Mr. Housou walking back up to the bench.

The judge looked it over.

"Your honor there's no proof of that," said Mr. Juriste, "It clearly authentic."

"Has this been analyzed?" asked the judge.

"No your honor, this is the first time I got to see it," said Mr. Housou.

"Then do you have any kind of proof that the Ohtoris didn't give their consent?" asked the judge.

"I do," said Mr. Housou, "I'd like to call Mrs. Ohtori to the stand."

Haruhi stood and walked up.

"Mrs. Ohtori, could you please tell us what happened to you the day your child was taken from you?" asked Mr. Housou.

"A doctor came in, I think his name was Dr. Makyou came in and said he had to give me something. So he gave me a shot. It started to make me feel extremely tired. I started to feel the need to fight it for some reason. Then I heard some other people come in and they were discussing about what babies to take. One of them said something about not know for sure which ones to take. And saw two people just scoop up my daughter and one of her brothers and carry out of the room. I tried calling out for them to stop but I couldn't fight staying awake anymore and fell asleep. When I woke up they were gone," said Haruhi, a tear coming down her eye.

"Your Honor I ask you does this sound like a woman who was willingly giving up her child?" asked Mr. Housou.

"Your honor, could it be that the doctor gave her the shot to make it better for her to give the children up?" Mr. Juriste asked.

"I was told it was medicine," said Haruhi, "I wasn't told anything about my children being taken."

"Again your honor I have to ask, does that sound like someone who wanted to give up their child?" asked Mr. Housou. "My client was drugged and had her two small babies taken from her! She wasn't given any warning, no time to prepare, nothing! How is that fair to her?"

"Your honor could the drugs she was given possibly mess with her mind and not make her realize what was going on?" asked Mr. Juriste.

"Your Honor, may I please call one Kyoya Ohtori to the stand?" asked Mr. Housou.

Kyoya calmly and casually came to the stand.

"Mr. Ohtori, could you please tell the court about the conversation you had with your father right before your wife gave birth?" asked Mr. Housou.

"Certainly," said Kyoya, "My father asked me to step out with him real fast. HE then asked me if I was willing to give two of my children up for adoption."

"And what did you say to him?" asked Mr. Housou.

"I told him no, I have no intent to give up my children and neither did Haruhi," said Kyoya.

"Now this wasn't the only conversation you had with him on the issue did you?" asked Mr. Housou.

"No," said Kyoya. "The next day, he came to see to me and my wife in the NICU where my children were. He then tired asking me again to give two up of my children up for adoption."

"And what did you say?" asked Mr. Housou.

"I again declined," said Kyoya, "As did my wife."

"You both declined, you both declined getting your children put up for adoption," said Mr. Housou. "Could you please tell us what happened the day your children were taken?"

"My father came up to me and told me a mistake had occurred. Apparently the people that would have been helping with the adoption didn't get the memo that we had no intent of giving them up. So they had gone and taken the children anyway," said Kyoya.

"A mistake, a mistake?" said Mr. Housou, "So not only did you tell your father you had no intent of giving up your children, but the children getting taken had been a mistake!"

"Your honor do they have any witnesses to this?" asked Mr. Juriste.

"Our doctor Penny Gold was there when we told my father we don't want to give up our babies. Also she would testify that she never gave any clearance to have Haruhi drugged up and put to sleep," said Kyoya.

"I've heard enough," said the judge. "Clearly the parents didn't give their consent to their daughter being taken. And seeing as this is adoption form is a forgery, I therefore rule in favor of the Ohtoris. I order Kotoko to be released back into the custody of her parents." He banged his gavel. "Case dismissed."

Haruhi stood up and hugged Kyoya tight.

"I told you didn't have to worry about anything," said Kyoya as he held his wife close. Haruhi nodded before she looked over to Clovis and saw him on the phone.

"I'm sorry dear, he sided to the Ohtoris. Yes, yes, I understand. I love you to," he said before handing up.

"Mr. Tonnerre, who were you talking to?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh just telling my wife the sad news is all," said Clovis.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya who was staring hard at the man.

"Your wife who's not feeling well and is at the hotel alone with the baby correct?" said Kyoya.

"Y, yes," said Clovis.

"Don't speak to them Clovis, you don't have to," said his lawyer.

"Will you come with us to the hotel sir?" asked Kyoya.

"Of course," said Clovis.

When they got the hotel, Kyoya immediately stormed to the front desk.

"Éclair Tonnerre, please," he said.

"I'm sorry but you just missed her. She and her daughter check out a while ago," said the receptionist.

Kyoya and Haruhi both turned to Clovis as he tried making his way to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Kyoya.

"Uh well, I was hoping to catch up with my wife before she leaves," said Clovis.

"That's funny, that's what we were hoping to do as well!" said Kyoya.


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kyoya, Haruhi and Clovis had barley stepped out of the hotel when they were surrounded by his father's police force.

Kyoya immediately pulled Haruhi closer to him, while still keeping a firm grip on Clovis's jacket sleeve.

"Let me guess, you've been sent here to stop us from getting to Éclair before she takes off," he said.

"We're merely here to stop you from doing anything rash to Mr. Tonnerre," said one of the officers.

"Of course you are," said Kyoya, "Do you or my father really take me for a fool, that I wouldn't anticipate this?"

Suddenly another car pulled out behind them. Out jumped Hunny and Mori.

"Looks they're going to need us after all huh Takashi," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

The group immediately back up.

Mori stood in front of them.

"Stand aside," he said. The police immediately parted for Kyoya Haruhi and Clovis.

"Thank you Mori, Hunny," said Kyoya.

"When did you call them?" asked Clovis.

"The minute we left the court house, I thought we may need some extra help," said Kyoya.

"Good luck getting your daughter back Kyo-Chan," said Hunny.

"Oh I'm not worried," said Kyoya.

* * *

><p>"Don't stop until you've reached the airport," said Éclair.<p>

"Yes madam," said her driver, "But madam, what about your husband?"

"Let me get this baby home first then we'll worry about him. He knows what was going to happen in this circumstance," said Éclair.

"Very well madam," said her driver.

Suddenly he came to screeching halt.

"What is your problem? There is a baby here! I told you not to stop for nothing!" said Éclair.

"There seems to be a bunch of cars blocking our path," said her driver.

"What?" said Éclair. She opened the door to see a combination of limos and regular cars all blocking the road.

"What is this?" said Éclair.

One of the limo car doors opened and out stepped Tamaki.

"Hello madam," he said.

"Hello Tamaki," said Éclair who was sounding just a bit irritated. "I hate to be a bother but your car is blocking my path, and I'm very anxious to get the airport. So could you be so kind and move it!"

Then another car door open.

"You aren't anywhere toots," said Hikaru as he too climbed out.

"At least not with that baby," said Kaoru.

"What do you mean, this is my daughter!" said Éclair.

One of the other car door's open and Hatsu stumbled out.

"No she is not!" she shouted loud, "That baby belongs to my master and mistress. Her name is Kotoko Ohtori!"

"Excuse me, but no servant can tell me what to do!" said Éclair, "You need to learn your place madam!"

"Madam!" said Dr. Gold as she got out of her car as well. "That child wasn't even given clearance to leave the hospital. For all we know there could be something wrong with her and we still need to examine!"

"My doctor assured me that she's fine," said Éclair.

"You didn't know that at the time. You could have put this child in danger!" said Dr. Gold.

"Please I'm not going to stand by here and listen to this. My plane is waiting for me. Please move your cars," said Éclair.

"Um one moment madam," said Hatsu. She walked up to her with a cell phone.

"What is this?" asked Éclair as she took the phone.

"Hello Éclair," said Kyoya from the other line.

"Kyoya?" said Éclair.

"That's right madam," said Kyoya," Did you really think I wouldn't have caught on that you would try something like this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Éclair.

"You mean you don't know that you were trying to get to airport with our daughter?" said Kyoya. "I trust by now you've met my road block?"

"You mean this is all your doing?" asked Éclair.

"Yes, I had to do something to keep you from leaving," said Kyoya. Just then his car pulled up behind hers. Kyoya climbed out, dragging Clovis along with him and Haruhi as well.

"It's over Éclair," said Kyoya, "The judge ruled in our favor. If you try to leave now you'll be charged with kidnapping."

Éclair took a deep breath.

"Dear it's over, give it up all ready," said Clovis.

Haruhi walked up the woman.

"Please," she pleaded, "Please give me back my daughter. I lost my mother at a young age, don't make me lose her as well."

Éclair took a deep breath.

"Looks like you out did me once again," she said finally as she reluctantly handed the baby back to Haruhi.

Haruhi could feel tears forming in her eyes the minute she touched her daughter.

"Hi honey, Hi Kotoko," she said rubbing her daughter's cheek.

Kyoya came and stood next to her, smiling at his daughter real fast before walking towards Éclair, dragging Clovis with him.

"Madam, right now I am feeling extremely happy that I have my daughter back. So that is the only reason I am giving you this one opportunity to leave now and never come back, without pressing charges for attempting kidnapping," he said shoving Clovis towards her.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Only if you leave now, and never ever let me see your faces again!" said Kyoya.

"Dear?" said Clovis.

"Let's go," said Éclair. The two walked back to their car, while the others all returned to their cars and moved them aside for them.

"Just take good care of your daughter," said Éclair.

"We will," said Haruhi.

Everyone watched as Éclair's car drove away and was soon out of sight.

Dr. Gold immediately walked up to Haruhi and the baby.

"May I see her?" she asked.

"Uh sure," said Haruhi handing the baby to the doctor.

"Well she does seem to be in okay shape. However may I request you bring her to the hospital tomorrow so I can run some other tests?" said Dr. Gold.

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"In the meantime why don't you go and your baby home finally?" suggested the doctor with a kind smile.

"That sounds like a very good plan," said Kyoya.

When he and Haruhi got home, they immediately took Kotoko to the yellow nursery and laid her down in the crib.

Both just stood there for a moment, just watching her. Her little chest rising ever so lightly with every breath she took.

"I can't believe all three of my babies are finally home," said Haruhi. Then she started to yawn.

"Sounds like you can use some sleep as well," said Kyoya. Before Haruhi knew what was happening, Kyoya lifted her up and carried to her to their bedroom.

"Kyoya?" said Haruhi as he laid her down. He kissed her long and hard.

"Kyoya what if the babies wake up during the night?" asked Haruhi after Kyoya had made his way down to her neck.

"Hatsu and another maid are here and promised to take care of them," said Kyoya pulling off her shirt.

"But I don't…," said Haruhi. Kyoya cut her off with a kiss.

"I know you don't want to burden the staff with things like this, but for one night, just let them do their job," said Kyoya right before taking off his own shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok we just have the epilouge left we might do another chapter before the epilogue I dunno yet<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

The next morning when Haruhi reached over to feel for her husband, he wasn't in bed with her. She quickly got up and threw on her robe. She walked down to his home office to find him busy working on something on his computer.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just taking care of business dealing," said Kyoya.

"Oh," said Haruhi, "What are we going to do about your father? Do you think he's going to try retaliating against us?"

"If if he's planning something, it is now futile," said Kyoya, "And if he hasn't, it's too late now."

"Okay then," said Haruhi.

"Why don't you go get dresses?" suggested Kyoya, "The sooner you're ready the sooner we can take Kotoko to see the doctor."

"Sure," said Haruhi.

* * *

><p>"Do you think something really could be wrong with her?" asked Haruhi as they drove to the hospital, "She looks fine to me."<p>

"That's what we're going to be finding out," said Kyoya. He went and turned on the radio.

"**In business news many were shocked when it was announced that nearly every supplier to the Ohtori Medical Company, mainly all of its eclectic suppliers have been bought out by Hitachiin Software. Many are crediting it to the new vice-chairman who will be replacing the current chairman after his retirement. Many are wondering what will happen to the Ohtori medical company after this."**

"You bought out every electric supplier of your father's company?" asked Haruhi.

"Everything from the power companies the supply the bare necessities such as lighting the hospitals and offices to the ones the supply the electric object needed in the hospital and offices," said Kyoya. "Plus I am also buying everything else they have as we speak. He won't have anything by the time we get to the hospital."

* * *

><p>When the family got to the hospital, they could see all of the staff walking around worried.<p>

"Do you think any of us are going to loose our jobs?" they heard one doctor ask.

I hope they don't have to shut down any hospitals," said another.

When they got to Dr. Gold's office, she was looking rather calm.

"Hello Dr. Gold," said Kyoya.

"Hello everyone, let's go ahead and get this over with," said Dr Gold as she took the baby and started looking her over. She did a through inspection of the baby before smiling.

"You'll be happy to know your daughter's doing just fine like her brothers," she said after a while.

"Thank you," said Haruhi. "Um did you hear what happened?"

"You mean how your husband went and made a fool of his dad?" asked Dr. Gold, "Yeah I heard."

"And you're not nervous?" asked Haruhi.

"No, from what Kaoru told me, this isn't time he's done something like this and it work out for the best," said Dr. Gold.

"You and Kaoru sure are getting close recently," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Dr. Gold. Her eyes were getting soft and warm at the thought.

Just then the doors burst opened and in stormed Kyoya's father along with his mother.

"Kyoya, did you really buyout my company, again!" shouted his father.

"Yes Father I did," said Kyoya, "I just had this feeling that it wasn't suited to be in your care if things like children accidentally getting put up for adoption is going to happen under your watch!"

His father glared at him.

"He does have a point dear," said Rika.

"Don't encourage him!" said Yoshio.

"Someone had to when he was a child," said Rika.

"Anyway Kyoya, are you planning of running both this company and the software company as well then?" asked Yoshio.

"No not exactly," said Kyoya. He held up a form. "Whoever I hand this form over to will have complete ownership."

"You're turning ownership over to someone else, again?" asked Yoshio.

"Yes, I'm much too happy with the software company to really worry about wanting to run your boring medical company," said Kyoya.

"And who were you planning to turning the company over to?" asked Yoshio, his hand all ready out.

"To someone who will do a good job with it," said Kyoya as he walked up to his father. Yoshio was about to reach over and take it, when Kyoya up and placed it into his mother's hand.

"Kyoya?" said Rika.

"I want you to have it mother," said Kyoya, "I trust your judgment to run the company fairly for the well being of the public."

"Well thank you Kyoya," said Rika.

Then Kyoya turned to his father.

"Oh don't think I forgot about you father," he said, "I do have something for you as well."

He handed his father another envelope.

"And what is this?" asked Yoshio.

"It's says you are under house arrest until further notice," said Kyoya.

"What?" asked Yoshio.

"Even if my children getting taken was a "mistake", it was still something that should not have happened. Any normal person would be facing serious charges for that," said Kyoya, "But since you're my father I was able to work out a deal that you just need to stay under house arrest. That shouldn't be too harsh on you seeing as how you won't be stuck in something like a commoner's apartment similar to Ranka."

Yoshio looked it over mad.

"You can try appealing it, but I should warn you. I have the others that were involved with my children's abduction fully prepared to testify against you," said Kyoya, "Everyone except Dr. Makyou. I have something special in store for him."

"Oh really?" said Yoshio.

"I wonder what that could be," said Rika. Neither one knowing that at that very moment Dr. Makyou was in surgery, having something very important to him removed.

"So I'm to be confined to my home for the rest of my life?" said Yoshio.

"At this point, yes you are Father. And you know, you have only yourself to blame for this," said Kyoya.

"He does have a point dear," said Rika.

Yoshio turned and looked at her.

"And I suppose you're going to turn on me too?" he asked.

"No," said Rika, "Believe it or not Yoshio I still love you and I did vow to stay with you for better or for worse. So that's what I'm going to do. It's just that now, I have more power then you."

"Why is she suddenly looking evil?" asked Dr. Gold.

"That's just their way," said Haruhi. "You know I'm really happy that you and Kaoru are really hitting it off."

"I am too, but I can't help but feel sorry for his brother," said Dr. Gold, "He doesn't have anyone yet."

"Well whoever it is will have to have a real sense of patients," said Dr. Gold.

* * *

><p>"Nothing like being able to come home knowing that your child's healthy and well," said Haruhi when they got home. "Let's get you to bed and go check on your brothers."<p>

"Do you hear something?" asked Kyoya.

He followed a noise towards the kitchen. It sounded like someone moaning.

He was about to walk in when he heard someone talking.

"I really should get back to work. My masters could be home any minute," he heard Hatsu whisper.

"Oh come on, it's not like they don't have any other staff on duty at the moment," whispered another voice. Kyoya knew that voice too!

"Hikaru?" he said surprised as he walked into the kitchen to see Hikaru pining Hatsu up against a wall, his arms around her tight.

"Master Kyoya!" said Hatsu surprised.

"Kyoya!" said Hikaru.

"I didn't know that you two were becoming an item," said Kyoya.

"Well what can I say, she grew on me," said Hikaru.

"I see," said Kyoya.

"Please Master Kyoya, I didn't mean for you to find out this way!" said Hatsu as she came and bowed before him.

"It's all right Hatsu," said Kyoya, "If this is what you'd like to try then that's fine. Just be forward Hikaru, if break this woman's heart, I will break every bone in your body."

"No pressure huh?" said Hikaru. He smiled at Hatsu, "No pressure at all I think."

"Just don't get me involved too much," said Haruhi as he walked out of the kitchen up to the babies' rooms.

* * *

><p>He found Haruhi in Yasha's room looking at him.<p>

"How's he doing?" asked Kyoya.

"He's fine," said Haruhi, "They're all fine." She smiled up at Kyoya.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel great," said Kyoya. "I have you, I have a great job. And I have three of the best the children in the world. How are you?"

"I'm fine, it's like you said. We have each other, we have great jobs and we have three wonderful children! I couldn't be happier!" said Haruhi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so now we will do one last chapter. The epilogue! Please review!<strong>


	35. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Three years later…,

Kyoya sat in his home office after a nice relaxing day at work when he heard a _creak_ coming from his door.

"Shh,"

"Do you think he heard us?"

"Shh,"

Kyoya smirked and looked back down at his work. He started to hear a pitter pat of little feet across his floor.

"Shh,"

"You keep shushing us and he'll hear that too!"

"Will you just hush!"

Kyoya actually had to fight the urge not to laugh just a little.

He looked over and could barley see thee black things of hair in front his desk. He then turned back to his work.

"Do you think he knows where here yet?"

"No, we got this time,"

"Should one of us check to see if he's still working?"

"Yeah probably,"

"Whose turn is it?"

"I think it's your turn Kotoko,"

"No it's not, I went last time,"

"Then it must be your turn Hansuke,"

"No I went the time before last. It's got to be yours Yasha,"

"No it can't be!"

"Yes it is,"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is," said Kyoya as he stood up and leaned over the desk where his three children were scrunching down in front of it. All three looked up sheepishly at him.

"I've been keeping track," said Kyoya.

Kotoko and Hansuke both looked at Yasha.

"Kyoya, are the kids in here?" asked Haruhi running in. She smiled when she saw the three all in front of their father's desk.

"Trying to scare Daddy again huh?" asked Haruhi.

"You'll have to wake up pretty early in the morning to do that," said Kyoya.

"But early in the morning is when you're the scariest," said Kotoko.

"I know," said Kyoya.

"Come on you three, leave Daddy alone so he can do his work," said Haruhi.

"No let them stay," said Kyoya as he sat down, "I could use the company."

The kids took the opportunity to all climb on top of their father's desk.

"What are you working on now Daddy?" asked Hansuke.

"Your father is trying to figure out what would be the best way to help expand our company. I can't help but think that we could do something more," said Kyoya, "Any ideas?"

"Hmm," said all three.

"You could get a jump start on the holiday present season," said Yasha.

"How about looking to education, you know supply schools with things like computers and stuff," said Hansuke.

"How about looking towards mothers? Finding something that will help them be more productive when it comes raising children," said Kotoko.

"Slow down, slow down," said Kyoya, "Let's get this all written down so we can analyze each idea first."

Haruhi decided it was best to leave Kyoya to his special bonding time with the kids and quietly sneaked out of the room before she was noticed.

"Mistress Haruhi," said Hatsu walking up her.

"Hello Hatsu, what are you doing here?"

"I got a phone call that these were ready," said Hatsu as she held up three preschool Ouran uniforms.

"Oh nice," said Haruhi, "I can't believe my children are going to be starting pre-school in a few weeks!"

"I know, I love those kids as much as my own little daughter," said Hatsu. Haruhi smiled at her maid.

Many would call Hatsu crazy since even though she was now happily married to Hikaru and had a daughter with him, she still came to Haruhi's house everyday and worked for her. Haruhi just assumed it was because of the bond the two of them shared. And if Hatsu still wanted to work for her, then it was okay with Haruhi. She had told Hatsu all ready she was free to quit when she ever she wanted.

"You know what I can't get though, my daughter and Kaoru and Penny's son won't stop pestering Tamaki's boy?" said Hatsu.

"It's just their nature," said Haruhi, "I'm sure once their new daughter is born, they'll torture her as well," said Haruhi.

"Oh poor Tamaki, will he and his offspring be forever destined to be tortured by us Hitachiins?" said Hatsu.

"Most likely," said Haruhi, "Well thank you for getting the uniforms for me. You can go home now if you want."

"I better, just so Hikaru won't get away with teaching our daughter something new naughty," said Hatsu before bowing and leaving.

"Kids, Kyoya," said Haruhi as she walked back into Kyoya's office.

"No that's a good idea Yasha, self flushing toilets would make a good resource for schools and mini ones would make a good present at Christmas time," said Kyoya. Then he looked up at Haruhi, "Oh hello Haruhi."

"Hatsu just dropped off the uniforms for the kids," said Haruhi.

"Ah I see," said Kyoya, "You better go try them on."

"Okay Daddy," said each child as they scrambled off the desk over to Haruhi. Kyoya stood up as well.

"So our children are about school huh?" he said.

Haruhi nodded. "They will probably be at the head of their class." She told him smiling as they walked down the hallway.

He nodded. "After all they are indeed"

**"Triple Ohtori Trouble."**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok we are finally done wit this story we have started a new story called Six time Widow so check that out thank you for all of the awesome reviews we really appreciate them!<strong>

**~DarkTracy**


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Sincerely DarkTracy AKA Tracey4t& The Goddess of Darkness


End file.
